Silhouette
by Aurora Mynatt
Summary: [NejiHina] Hinata Hyuga vive con la latente preocupación de que su primo la detesta. Se lo demuestra durante los entrenamientos, las misiones, las reuniones de clan. Casi nunca deja pasar una oportunidad para ser cruel con la joven kunoichi. Sin embargo, pese a los malos tratos que recibe, lo que ella más deseaba era ganar la aprobación y el cariño de su primo. (Romance)
1. I Palabras Amables

**I. Palabras Amables**

Hinata sabía que no se podía esconder por siempre, pero si osaba poner un solo pie en el salón de entrenamientos y su padre descubría que se había herido el tobillo izquierdo, eso le iba a generar problemas innecesarios, empezarían las preguntas incomodas; ¿cómo te lo torciste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Caíste de algún lugar? ¿Alguien te lastimó? No es que tuviese algo malo que ocultar, pero quería postergar tanto como le fuera posible la reprimenda que le darían por torpe. Tropezó con una gruesa raíz por las montañas al perseguir una mariposa.

Se hallaba camuflada por los imponentes arbustos del patio trasero, con los ojos cerrados, rezando al cielo que no la encontrasen, que por favor, por favor, ¡por lo que más quisieran! ¡no lo lograran!, pero es que aquello era mucho pedir, hubiese sido milagroso que tal cosa se cumpliera, siendo su propio clan quien la buscaba.

Una mano rápida y firme apartó toda la maleza que la hacia sentir tan protegida; de nuevo estaba expuesta a la luz del sol y a esos ojos opalinos que la observaban con impaciencia, aunque para ser sincera, se dijo, nunca había sido realmente invisible ante esa mirada.

—Hinata-sama, hace media hora que debió llegar al döjo —comenzó Neji Hyūga, dejando lo más clara posible su irritación mediante el tono de voz—. Podría usted explicarme, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? Le suplico que no me diga que se esconde.

Él no lo quiso creer, ni ella era tan tonta para pretender huir del Byakugan.

El cerebro de la chica empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, ¿qué diablos podía decir que no la hiciese sonar patética? O peor aún, ¿qué podía decir que no hiciese molestar de sobremanera a su primo? Juntó las manos con nerviosismo iniciando el roce entre sus dedos índices, bajó la cara y lo supo; se empezaba a poner cada vez más roja.

—N-No me escondo —musitó en voz tan baja que Neji tuvo que forzar los oídos para poder entenderle—. Yo estaba... es-estaba... es de-decir, no es como si... uhm...

El joven pudo leer fácilmente la actitud dócil y las expresiones del culpa en el rostro, casi escarlata, de tanta vergüenza. En efecto, ella había tratado de esconderse, ¡menuda imbecilidad!

—Encima me hacen perder tiempo al venir a buscarla —Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. No obstante, su prima se coloró todavía más, dudaba de aceptar el gesto como si tuviera que decidir entre ser ciega o morir, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Y es que Neji era consciente de lo tímida o asustadiza que podía llegar a ser Hinata, pero estaba actuando de manera cobarde a un nivel fuera de lo normal, incluso para ella.

Enojado por su lentitud al decidir él decidió por ella y la cogió de la muñeca para levantarla bruscamente del césped. Mas, con dicha acción solo logró que la joven princesa se saliera de balance inmediatamente. Tuvo que darse prisa para lograr atraparla entre sus brazos, le colocó el brazo izquierdo en la espalda con tal de hacer de soporte y con la mano derecha la tomó por el torso.

Hallarse tan cerca del cuerpo de un chico solo consiguió hacer que Hinata se sintiese tres veces más acalorada que antes. Con el rostro ardiendo cada vez más se removió incómoda ante el tacto de su protector y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.

—Perdón, Neji-niisan —trató de apoyarse algo más en el pie sano—. De verdad lamento mucho todas las molestias.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la paciencia tenia un límite, y se podía decir que su límite era mucho más bajo que el de los simples mortales, al menos unas tres veces más pequeño, y por un demonio que Hinata lo llevaba a cero en cosa de segundos.

—Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —le habló como si investigase algo terriblemente grave—. ¿Puede avanzar por su cuenta?

—Claro que sí.

—Por favor, muestreme —Sin rastro alguno de consideración quitó el brazo que soportaba el peso de su prima y retiró la mano de sus costillas, casi que empujándola para que cayese a propósito.

Fue tan repentino que la joven de cabello oscuro no tuvo tiempo ni de recuperar la postura antes de poner en falso su pie izquierdo e irse aparatosamente de bruces sobre el pasto del jardín. Le dieron ganas de llorar, eso de quedar ridiculizada delante de Neji no era nuevo, es más, era el pan de todos los días, pero en esta ocasión se estaba excediendo.

—Está claro que usted es perfectamente capaz de andar sobre sus dos pies —comentó él con esos aires de superioridad que lo caracterizaban, representaban y no lo abandonaban ni un solo segundo a lo largo de los días, semanas y meses de año—. ¿Cómo pude poner en duda su sagrada palabra, Hinata-sama?

La chica todavía se encontraba tendida de cara en el suelo cuando el genio de los Hyūga se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó la capucha de la cabeza, para luego decir:

—Es correcto, está herida, necesito que me diga exactamente ¿qué pasó?

Ella recostó su mejilla de la hierba crecida, para poder mirar a quien le hablaba.

—Neji-niisan, si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no te molestarás conmigo? —preguntó con su tintineante vocecita.

—No. —soltó de plano—. Ahora explíqueme.

La joven suspiró desalentada, no se podía hacer mas, él era así, siempre lo había sido.

—Me torcí el tobillo izquierdo —Fue capaz de confesar eso recolectando trocito a trocito casi toda la valentía con la que contaba—. No puedo caminar bien, ocurrió hoy temprano en la montaña.

Aunque era penoso que una Gennin del clan Hyūga se hubiese hecho semejante daño básico, y que la joven princesa tenía un don especial para sacarlo de sus cabales, a su parecer no había nada de lo que se pudiese molestar realmente. Los accidentes por más tontos que fueran, ocurrían.

—Comprendo, en ese caso la acompañaré para que un médico la revise, seguramente no es tan grave como parece y se recuperará pronto —Eso pudo parecer un comentario amable, pero no lo era, ella sabía con exactitud lo que esa mirada gélida mientras las palabras salían de su boca quería decir; eres no solo inútil y débil, sino también exagerada.

Neji la ayudó a incorporarse y la cargó con ambos brazos, sosteniéndole los hombros con la mano derecha y pasando la otra mano por detrás de las rodillas para que fuese más fácil levantarla. No pesaba nada de nada, mínimo eso lo tenía que agradecer. Ciertamente era su deber como protector cuidar de ella y ver que estuviese sana y salva, pero no habría día en que a Hinata le dejasen de avergonzar todas las incomodidades, molestias y malos ratos que le hacía pasar a

Neji, sin mencionar los regaños que el joven soportaba cuando la desatendía.

Se recostó torpemente del pecho de su primo con una felicidad culposa invadiéndole el corazón. Aunque él la aborreciera tenía buenos motivos para ello, y eso no hacía que ella lo dejase de querer como a un hermano. Pues aún cuando la cuidaba de mala gana, y era muy severo en cuanto a conducta y entrenamiento, no dejaba de ser reconfortante sentir que alguien se preocupaba por protegerla, por eso quería que él la viese con más cariño, se lo quería ganar.

—A propósito, Hinata-sama —añadió Neji de repente.

—¿Sí? —ella se afianzó más fuerte de la tela de su camisa, esa voz tan llena de aplomo siempre la sobresaltaba, la hacia entrar en alerta.

—Usted se torció el tobillo entrenando taijutsu, ¿no? —inquirió en una interesante suposición.

La chica sintió las mejillas hervir de tanta vergüenza junta.

—Me lo torcí persiguiendo una mariposa... —le corrigió en un murmullo

—Ah.

Repito, podría parecer que fue un simple "Ah", una expresión utilizada para denotar asombro o que la información recibida ha sido asimilada de forma correcta, un sonido común entre las personas, algo sin más ni menos importancia. Pero no, no lo era, ese "Ah" significó para Hinata un evidente «por su puesto que sí, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? No se podía esperar menos de la heredera y futura cabeza principal del clan Hyūga» y no, no es que estuviese paranoica ni nada parecido, el mismo Neji había dicho cosas como esas (y peores) con anterioridad. No tenía que ser muy lista para saber lo que su querido primo opinaba de ella como el mayor fracaso de todas las ramas de la familia. Es más, se atrevería a afirmar que aquel día, él había amanecido extrañamente compasivo, al no intentar hacerla llorar tras descubrirla en los arbustos.

—Le juro que no quiero hacer esta pregunta, no solo porque no me interesa la respuesta, sino porque también sé que me voy a enfadar muchísimo cuando conteste, y no hay cosa que valore más que mi estabilidad mental. Pero el protocolo indica que estoy en el deber de ello —Era todo. Si el límite de tolerancia de Neji era cero, en esos momentos rondaba el menos veinte—. ¿Por qué usted, la princesa del clan Hyūga, estaba haciendo algo tan infructuoso e infantil como perseguir una mariposa?

—Es que quería atraparla —no paraba de colorarse, no lo podía evitar y tampoco controlar, ya bastante temerosa era por su propia cuenta, y la presencia de Neji lo empeoraba monumentalmente todo.

El joven tomó un profundo respiro, sabiendo que no existía nada más desagradable que perder los estribos, pero reafirmando internamente la destreza que poseía su prima menor para molestarlo con sus niñerías.

—¿Y qué harías una vez que la hubieses capturado? —quiso saber, ya lo tenía suficientemente harto. Seguro atrapar a una mariposa era para algo fascinante, algo grande, ¡un bien mayor!

La respuesta lo desequilibro una milésima de segundo.

—T-Te la queria regalar, Neji-niisan.

No hizo falta más para que el agrio chico de ojos perlados se sintiera estremecer. Un rubor casi invisible ganó territorio en su sereno rostro. Sin embargo, eso no significaba absolutamente nada, su irritación persistía. Él que se oponía con rebeldía al régimen propio de su clan y desafiaba abiertamente a la rama principal, necesitaba odiar a Hinata tanto como odiaba a cualquier otro miembro de la cabecera, pero ella se lo ponía condenadamente difícil. Si tan solo hubiese sido más segura en sí misma, menos tímida, más arrogante, menos servicial y en definitiva si hubiese sido una prodigiosa kunoichi y no una niña tan delicada. Hubiese sido todo más simple.

Exhaló en señal de estar fastidiado. Le irritaba que la chica en sus brazos no fuese la clásica princesa vanidosa y fuerte con la que se pudiese pelear sin miramientos, eso hacía que no tuviese idea de cómo tratarla en más de una ocasión y encima lo confundía con respecto a lo que sentía por ella. Pero claro, antes muerto que admitirlo. El destino lo había elegido para defenderla, y él renegaba de «tan patética misión». Sin embargo, y para desgracia del joven Hyūga, Hinata le despertaba un fuerte instinto protector que podía resultar muy problemático de vez en cuando, en especial si se le salía de las manos. Ni siquiera era capaz de llevarlo con calma, imposible huir de él.

—¿Y yo para qué querría una mariposa? —replicó con amargura, queriendo luchar a toda costa contra los muy pequeños sentimientos que pretendían florecer dentro de sí mismo.

—Esta era diferente, ¡ti-tienes que creerme! —se esforzó por sonar segura de sus palabras—, las alas de esta mariposa eran de varios colores, y era muy grande, y... Shino... Shino dijo que tenía propiedades para...

—No me interesa —la interrumpió Neji sin dedicarle ni una mirada—. No importa qué clase de propiedades hubiese tenido, no necesito nada semejante.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —chilló presurosamente Hinata, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y las manos le empezaban a sudar, las más simples palabras de su primo le alteraban los nervios—. No es lo que quise decir, Neji-niisan, por su puesto que no las necesitas, yo solo... solo que-queria hacerte un... un regalo de cumpleaños

(...)

Hinata asomó tentativamente su mirada por encima de las sabanas lilas con las que se cubría la enrojecida nariz, pero al ver que su primo seguía allí arrodillado delante de la cama con esa impasible expresión facial, se volvió a cubrir por completo. De todas las cosas horribles y malas que le pudieron haber pasado, de todas las desgracias posibles e imposibles, esta tenia definitivamente que ser la peor.

No solo había fracasado rotundamente al intentar conseguir un lindo regalo de cumpleaños para Neji y se había herido en el proceso (logrando que él recibiese una fuerte reprimenda por no hacer bien su trabajo cuidándola). No, esa no era la parte más tormentosa. Lo más terrible era que a causa de su torpe accidente ahora Neji estaba obligado a pasar su cumpleaños número catorce como el enfermero particular de la chica, «seguro ha de estar detestandome desde lo más profundo de su corazón» pensó Hinata más allá de lo posiblemente angustiada.

—Hinata-sama —esta vez Neji sonó más apático que molesto—. ¿Podría por favor dejar de cubrirse el rostro como si quisiera desaparecer de la habitación? Cerrar los ojos bajo la tela no nos vuelve invisibles a ninguno de los dos.

Increíblemente ella no obedeció, se quedó bajo su protectora manta entrelazando con fuerza las manos y manteniéndolas cerca de su pecho.

—¿Me odias Neji-niisan? —preguntó siendo internamente comida por los remordimientos. Era más fácil hablarle si no lo tenía que ver a los ojos—. Yo sé que no te agrado, porque soy débil y porque soy torpe, pero quiero que sepas que cuando te genero problemas no es a propósito, no me gusta que la pases mal, y tampoco me gusta que estés enfadado conmigo —empezó entre murmullos, hablando despacio porque si subía el tono le daría una crisis nerviosa y si hablaba deprisa su protector no le entendería—. También sé lo mucho que te irrita cuando me disculpo cada tres segundos por lo que estoy haciendo mal o por lo que creo que estoy haciendo mal. Pero si no pidiera perdón incesantemente luego me sentiría como una escoria, y aunque te haga enojar, lo prefiero así para que digas que soy una molestia, a que pienses que no me importa en lo absoluto nuestra relación. —En ocasiones permanecía despierta hasta tarde dando vueltas en la cama. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño si se había llegado a guardar uno o dos "perdón, de verdad lo siento" en presencia de su primo. Se torturaba con la idea de que él la despreciaba—. Porque... porque te quiero mucho por cuidar de mi. No me gustaría que creyeras que como es tu obligación no lo valoro, la verdad es que me importa lo-

—¡Por favor, detengase! —exclamó Neji, perdiendo la sangre fría a causa de la confesión de Hinata. Todo aquello era un sinfín de cosas que nadie le había preguntado, que no necesitaba saber, que, ¡por el amor al cielo! ¡no hacia falta que las dijera!—. No es necesario que se humille así Hinata-sama, en este momento no me encuentro enojado con usted, quizás negativamente impresionado por su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma, pero solo eso.

La joven princesa comenzó a sudar frío, «pero solo eso», las palabras quedaron retumbando en su cabeza. Vaya, ¿sabría Neji que lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser? ¿lo hacia a propósito? ¿era su forma de dejarle claro que efectivamente la odiaba? ¡Pero claro que sí! Hinata sintió que el alma se le cayó a los pies tras percatarse. Se dijo rápidamente que no se dejaría ganar por el llanto, que así no iba a resolver nada, pero las lágrimas, desobedientes, ya le habían llenado los ojos.

—¿Está llorando? —preguntó el joven con sorpresiva suavidad—. No llore, no hay razón.

—¡Me odias! —expresó Hinata, fácilmente vencida por la frustración—. Sé que no puedo pedir caerte en gracia... pero tampoco pe-permito que digas que no es razón para llorar.

Si tan solo hubiese bajado la sabana un momento hubiese podido ver a un pasmado y mudo Neji, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía idea de qué debía decir. Las palabras atoradas en la garganta no le permitieron hablar en un primer momento, no se mentiría, ella lo había sacado horriblemente de lugar al decir que lo quería.

Pero ponerse a llorar porque él la odiase... fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se le tuvieron que bajar lo humos a la fuerza.

—No digo que no sea razón para llorar, que a propósito, no lo es —se explicó Neji, incapaz de moverse de su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo inquieto por querer quitarle la manta de la cabeza a su prima—. Me refiero a que... que no la odio Hinata-sama, es verdad que no le tengo paciencia, pero si lo piensa un poco, yo no le tengo paciencia a nadie.

El sonido de un hipido de Hinata le hizo saber que no había hecho la selección de palabras correcta, ¿qué era lo más adecuado para decirle a una chica rota en llanto? Él no poseía una naturaleza empática, mucho menos comprensiva.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no se lo debería tomar personal —Sonar amable, sonar amable, sonar amable, ¿cómo demonios se hacia eso?—. Usted me agrada.

—¡Solo lo dices porque quieres que deje de llorar!

Maldición, ¿lo obligaría a sincerarse?

—No, lo digo porque es cierto —le aseguró resignado—. Usted es una buena persona, una hija obediente y una alumna responsable, no hay razón para que yo la odie en particular. Sin embargo, reconozco que tuvo la mala suerte de quedar atrapada en medio de mi resentimiento hacia la rama principal. Pero eso no significa que yo... que yo no... que yo no la aprecie.

Hinata por fin se dignó a salir parcialmente de su escondite. Solo lo suficiente para poder ver a Neji y cerciorarse de que estaba siendo por completo sincero. En efecto, le encontró mínimamente conmovido, en sus ojos opalinos se reflejaba la ligera vergüenza por lo dicho hace unos segundos. Sí, sí fue honesto.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la mangas de la muñeca.

—Le suplico que permanezca en silencio o en su defecto, que no responda a lo que acabo de declarar.

La joven asintió, comprendió que lo podría incomodar.

—Neji-niisan, mañana es tu cumpleaños, si quieres estar con Tenten y Lee, o prefieres hacer otra cosa, no tienes por qué...

—No se preocupe, no tenía pensado hacer nada especial el día de mañana —dijo Neji adivinando lo que su prima buscaba decir—. Iba a desaparecer de primera a última hora de ser posible. El escándalo de Lee y Tenten por algo tan irrelevante es algo que prefiero evitar.

—Aunque digas eso, sigue sin significar que tengas que atenderme, debería ser tu día libre —insistió Hinata.

Él soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, ¿cómo explicar que solo era un día cualquiera?

—No voy a discutir acerca de esto con usted Hinata-sama —concluyó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo suavemente el ceño—. Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora, porque lo quiera o no estoy bajo las ordenes del clan y no me encuentro en posición de desobedecer. Además —agregó con un deje de gentileza—. Nací para ser su protector, me parece lógico estar con usted mañana.

Aurora


	2. II A Veces Cruel

Era demasiado temprano para que en el complejo de los Hyūga hubiese una sola alma despierta, para que hubiese un solo ruido en los jardines fuera del murmullo de las hojas al caer, para que el cielo comenzara a aclarar. Era demasiado temprano si quiera para existir fuera del mundo de los sueños aquella silenciosa madrugada del 3 de julio.

Pero allí estaban Hinata y Neji en la habitación de la primera nombrada, teniendo conflictos desde esas horas. Aunque pensándolo bien, conflicto quizás era una palabra demasiado fuerte para lo mínimamente interesando que podía estar Neji en discutir con una lesionada, caprichosa y nerviosa Hinata.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No —dijo con monotonía el genio de los Hyūga—. No le puede decir a nadie que hoy es mi cumpleaños; sería incómodo. No, no puede hacerme un regalo; no lo necesito. No, no puede hacerme una fiesta; las odio. No, no puede salir de cama; está herida. Y por quinta vez, no, no puede abrazarme —ya lo llevaba azul de tantas preguntas.

A su parecer la chica tenía un escándalo innecesario con la fecha.

—¡Entonces podrías ir a entrenar y dejar que Natsu me cuide hoy! —estalló sintiendo que formaba parte de una terrible injusticia si no hacía algo para evitar que su primo desperdiciara su décimo cuarto cumpleaños como guardián de una niña que no sabía, ni podía (literalmente) caminar sobre sus dos pies. Desde luego él era su protector, pero eso no significaba que las cosas debían llegar tan lejos.

El joven cerró los ojos con suavidad y exhaló lentamente, se hallaba sosteniendo una pelea sin sentido por un número cualquiera del calendario. No compartía en nada la visión de Hinata.

—¿Dijo ir a entrenar? —inquirió Neji abriendo un ojo para observarla—. ¿Y arriesgarme a que Hiashi Hyūga pulverice mis neuronas con un simple movimiento de dedos? ¿Está usted tratando de que me maten? No estoy bajo sus órdenes, Hinata-sama, estoy bajo las de él. Por consiguiente no hay nada que pueda intentar, hacer, decir o pensar para cambiar mi forma de parecer.

—Sientes que tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir conmigo, entonces mañana te puedes preocupar por eso... —juntó sus dedos en ese tímido gesto—. No digas eso, no quiero que mi padre te haga nada, pero tampoco quiero que me ate a ti cuando es evidente que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. A-Además, todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiese ido tras esa mariposa no me hubiera caído y no estarías tú aquí, cuidándome...

«Como siempre, como todo el tiempo»

—Sí, eso puede que sea cierto —reconoció—. Pero créame, no es desagradable pasar el día ante su presencia. Usted, por lo general, sabe guardar silencio y ser respetuosa. Unas características encantadoras que no comparten muchas de las personas de mi entorno. Agradezco poder estar en paz un rato.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la tímida voz de Hinata transmitió ligeros aires de ilusión, mientras sus manos se refugiaban en el pecho.—. ¿Crees que soy encantadora? ¿No te aburres con mi compañía?

Ella, que no representaba desafío alguno en combate durante una práctica o batalla real. Ella, que fracasaba delante de él en las clases de etiqueta. Ella, que era una inútil a los ojos de su padre y necesitaba de un guardián. Ella, que solía quedar con las palabras atrapadas a mitad de la garganta sin fuerza en la voz para opinar o protestar. Ella que se ponía roja como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte y que temblaba ante el más mínimo de los regaños. Con sus innumerables actitudes temerosas, su naturaleza asustadiza y su ansiedad social, pese a todo eso, él, Neji Hyūga, le había dicho que era encantadora.

Bueno, no dijo que todas esas actitudes de mojigata fueran precisamente lindas. Pero él era conocedor de dichas cualidades y, aunque a veces lo irritasen, no le importaba demasiado, le seguía encontrando virtudes a la torpe princesa del clan.

Y esa cosita tan pequeña, tan simple, la volvía inmensamente feliz. Si su primo le veía cosas positivas entonces no la podía aborrecer tanto, o al menos no tanto como creía.

—Yo no... yo no dije que... —los ojos dulces y perlados de Hinata lo observaron con expectación—. uhm... supongo que sí lo creo...

No se atrevió a hacer la aclaración, no cuando el más reciente motivo de la angustia de Hinata provenía de la idea de que la odiaba.

—Regreso en un minuto —anunció Neji poniéndose de pie—. Preparé té para usted, Natsu no se despertará a hacer desayuno hasta las seis y apenas acaban de dar las cinco. Lo que, a propósito, me recuerda, ¿se puede saber qué hace despierta a estas horas? Llegué hace treinta minutos y ya se había levantado.

—¡Quería ser la primera en desearte un feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó ella atropellando las palabras.

Neji le ignoró de plano, suponía la respuesta ¡pero que decepcionante podía ser escucharla en voz alta!

—Escuche bien por favor, iré a hacer el té y regresaré de inmediato. No se atreva a hacer ningún tipo de movimiento sospechoso en mi ausencia porque me enteraré y me enfadaré con usted. Si quiere, cuando vuelva de la cocina, salimos al jardín, pero mientras yo no esté presente le recomiendo que no se mueva —No quería más problemas con Hiashi Hyūga de los que ya tenía. Le dedicó una última y severa mirada a Hinata para atemorizarla aún más—. Le aconsejo que siga instrucciones, no necesito el Byakugan para saber si está o no haciendo algo raro. No necesito nada. No-se-mueva.

Su prima asintió con vehemencia, comprometiéndose consigo misma a no generarle ningún tipo de inconveniente a Neji. Estaba determinado a cumplir con las órdenes del clan y, lo menos que podía hacer era facilitarle el trabajo siendo obediente. Él pensaba que uno de sus mejores atributos era la obediencia, se lo había dicho el día anterior. Entonces se comportaría como tal.

(...)

¿Recuerdan eso de ser una buena niña y comportarse adecuadamente? Sí, bueno, Hinata no llegó demasiado lejos. Neji había encontrado la cocina tan ordenada y silenciosa que se animó a hacer el desayuno por su propia cuenta, pues tenía suficiente hambre como para hacer su comida y de paso la de su prima. Y no era que él cocinara mal, no, por al contrario, se le daba excelente «difícilmente existiría algo que Neji no hiciese bien» se dijo Hinata, pero la verdad era que tenían gustos radicalmente diferentes a la hora de la comida.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó el joven viendo que la chica no había tocado nada de su plato—. ¿Quiere que le busque más agua?

Ella y el plato, el plato y ella, era un fuerte enfrentamiento. Las zanahorias no le gustaban en lo absoluto, aún menos si estaban crudas y Neji le había puesto como una pila de esas cortadas en trocitos. Luego vio el arroz y creyó estar salvada, pero descubrió que estaba preparado con demasiadas cosas verdes de sabor amargo. Oh dios, ¿eso era acelga? ¿Espinaca? ¿Quínoa? ¿Qué diablos con Neji? ¿Era vegetariano o qué? Miró el vaso con jugo; este al menos parecía ser naranja (algo normal). Bastó darle un trago para descubrir más zanahorias todavía. Naranja con zanahoria, ah, ¿tendría Neji complejo de conejo?

Lo vio de reojo y lo imaginó descubriendo que ella lo pensaba como un conejo, gracias al cielo el Byakugan no podía leer la mente, porque de ser así, las veces que quedaba ridiculizada delante de él a la semana se multiplicarían exponencialmente.

—No me gustan los conejos —comentó súbitamente—. Son mascotas muy delicadas y si usted llega a compararme con uno, déjeme decirle que primero debería verse en un espejo cuando se pone nerviosa antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas con respecto a mí.

¿¡Entonces sí le podía leer la mente!?

—Yo no es-estaba pensando nada de eso —mintió colorándose.

Él le dio una sonrisa falsa, señal inequívoca de que no le creía ni la cuarta parte.

—Oh, me alegra ver que al menos usted es inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene.

Ella soltó una risa más o menos tímida.

—No quiero comer Neji-niisan —acabó por confesar alejando el plato, él le había atinado en un solo intento a demasiadas comidas que repudiaba—. No me gustan las zanahorias, ni la acelga, ni la quínoa, ni la espinaca con arroz —y la verdad era que otra vez se sentía culpable, él, que no tenía por qué dedicarle atención ni tiempo en un día como ese incluso se había tomado las molestias de hacerle el desayuno y allí iba ella de ingrata a rechazarlo, ¡pero es que todas eran cosas puntuales que le revolvían el estómago! ¿Cómo disimular el asco? Prefería no comer nada. Oh cielos, ¿le parecería muy quisquillosa o mimada luego de esto? Ojalá fuese comprensivo...

—Sí, sí se lo va a comer —afirmó. Ser comprensivo no era una de sus virtudes y ser empático tampoco

—Pe-ro no quiero... —resopló bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

—No recuerdo haberle preguntado si quería o no quería —El joven Hyūga, que había terminado de comer hacia varios minutos se levantó y se aproximó a la cama de Hinata, cogió la bandeja, se sentó junto a ella y entonces empezaron los verdaderos problemas—. A ver, diga "Ah".

La chica sintió que las manos le sudaban, las mejillas se le comenzaban a encender y que el corazón como mínimo le latía a mil por hora. Se quería morir, hubiese querido que todo fuera mentira. Su antipático primo, un chico serio, diligente y regio reducido a niñera, y no, no era que eso le generase vergüenza a él, él no perdía la altura ante nada ni ante nadie. Era ella la que encontraba humillante ser tratada así por alguien tan formal como lo era Neji.

—No, no me hagas esto, por favor —suplicó moviendo la cabeza incesantemente de lado a lado—. ¡No quiero, no quiero!

—¿Va a comer usted sola?

—¡N-no!

No tardó en percatarse de lo degradante que era para Hinata ser tratada como una niña por él. No pudo evitar desarrollar cierto gusto por aquello. Una leve pero cruel sonrisa se pintó en la boca del joven.

—Entonces estaré aquí hasta que no se acabe esto —tenía el tazón de zanahorias en las manos. No le gustaba ser niñera, la verdad no. Pero la cara de Hinata al borde del llanto lo valía demasiado.

—Pen... pensándolo bien —musitó con un hilo de voz, ocultando el abochornado rostro entre ambas manos—. Creo que puedo comer por mi propia cuenta.

—A ver —Neji le entregó la bandeja. Portaba una expresión de satisfacción casi indetectable en la mirada—. Muéstreme, Hinata-sama.

La joven princesa contempló las zanahorias en el tazón como quien contempla una irremediable tragedia, no se le podían hacer menos apetitosas. Cogió una con sufrimiento, se la llevó a la boca y la mordió, solo para sentir aquella cosa crujiente desprender ese sabor insípido y dulce que la asqueaba.

Empezó a masticar, esto solo había sido el primer bocado.

Pasó a probar el arroz seguido por un trozo de acelga. Era visualmente más o menos como la lechuga pero más amarga en cuanto a sabor y más difícil de masticar, se le resbalaba entre los dientes y no toleraba su textura. Finalmente se le generó la primera arcada pero la supo dominar. No, no iba a vomitar delante de Neji Hyūga ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego él recordase en silencio ese desagradable espectáculo hasta el día de su muerte? No. Definitivamente no.

—¿Se encuentra todo bien, Hinata-sama?

—Completamente —aseguró la chica, enfrentándose a su segundo palillo de zanahoria. No tenía escapatoria, lo presentía.

Así estuvo una hora completa, torturándose entre las cosas verdes del plato que atentaban contra su bienestar, las zanahorias de la muerte y destrucción y el jugo-veneno que Neji cariñosamente le había preparado. Era por mucho, una de las experiencias más traumáticas a las que se vio sometida por él y eso era bastante decir, considerando las palizas que le propinaba durante las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Por fin, para ella cuando terminó de comer el sol pretendía asomarse por el cielo, pero las nubes de color tormenta lo cubrían todo en su totalidad, sería un día lluvioso y frío.

—¿Ya podemos ir al jardín, Neji-niisan? —preguntó ansiosa, quizás por allá se podría comer alguna flor para quitarse ese horrible sabor de la boca.

—Por supuesto, permítame ayudarla —la tomó con firmeza de la mano y pasó el brazo de la chica alrededor de su propio cuello, así era más fácil llevarla. Con la cercanía sintió inmediatamente que la temperatura de ese delicado cuerpo era muy tibia, lo que inconscientemente le hizo pensar que quizás ella querría estar más abrigada cuando salieran—. ¿Quiere que le alcance una manta? Por lo general julio...

«Suele ser frío y lluvioso en esta región del país...»

No lo dejó acabar la frase, se quedó con el mes en la boca, Hinata se había aprovechado de que él iba a ayudarla a andar para darle, sin permiso, ese enorme abrazo de feliz cumpleaños que tanto le estuvo pidiendo y al que tanto él se había negado. La tenía colgada del cuello mientras le estrechaba torpemente con mucha fuerza, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué tan testaruda podía llegar a ser?

—¡Esta es la manera correcta de desearte feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó contenta, dejando de lado sus usuales penas, era ahora o nunca—. Siempre querré ser la primera en hacerlo.

El joven de largo cabello castaño se sintió desarmado. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener una naturaleza tan dulce e ingenua? Después de hacerla pasar ese mal rato a propósito con la comida ¿lo iba a abrazar? (porque no había sido ningún accidente, Neji bien sabía que a Hinata le repugnaba ese platillo). ¿Y es que acaso no lo había visto sonreír mientras la obligaba a comer con ese incómodo juego psicológico? ¡Después de ser tan cruel! Ella, que recibía golpes fuertes y quedaba repleta de moretones tras los rigurosos entrenamientos con él. Después de los comentarios sarcásticos casi inclinados hacia el desprecio, después de todas esas cosas horribles, ¿no existía dentro del corazón de Hinata ningún rencor? ¿Tan pura era?

La mano de Neji se levantó y tembló cerca de la espalda de su prima a punto de aceptar por completo el amoroso abrazo. No solo fue la primera en desearle felicidades, sino que como él trataba de mantener la fecha de bajo perfil, probablemente sería la única...

«No» se dijo a sí mismo, «no es momento de ablandarse»

La apartó con suavidad.

—Gracias —dijo lacónicamente manteniendo sus manos lado a lado en los hombros de la chica. Ella mantenía arriba el piecito lastimado y envuelto en vendas mientras se apoyaba por completo en el otro—. Es muy considerado de su parte.

—¿Ju-jugamos un partido de cartas? ¿O de Shogi? Evidentemente no seré una rival tan buena como Shikamaru o tan creativa como Tenten, pero... pero...

—No veo por qué no.

Sin descuidar la estabilidad de Hinata, Neji extendió el brazo para alcanzar el grueso abrigo color crema de su prima, el olor a lluvia se intensificaba igual que el frío. Dejó que se cubriera con la prenda antes de volver a sostenerla, no sin quedar con un ligero aire de recelo. El contacto físico repentino era una cosa que rechazaba de plano, pero había estado a centímetros de sucumbir al cálido abrazo de su prima. No, no se atormentaría más de lo necesario, quizás se trató de un reflejo, algo involuntario, no es como si le gustase estar cerca suyo en lo absoluto.

Avanzaron hasta llegar cerca del jardín donde tomaron un lugar en el suelo de madera, el cielo seguía sin dar señales de querer despejarse. Neji buscó el tablero de Shogi y pasó gran parte de la nublada mañana enfrascado en al menos cuatro partidas con Hinata, de las cuales ella solo fue capaz de ganar una. No era exactamente talentosa en el juego, pero sabía dar batalla durante el desarrollo. Llegada la hora de almorzar hicieron una pausa y tomaron dirección al comedor, donde Hanabi esperaba ansiosamente poder conversar un rato con su hermana antes de volver a sus debidas prácticas de taijutsu.

Al acabar la comida Neji y Hinata regresaron al jardín, esta vez con intenciones de leer bajo la sombra de algún árbol, estaba resultando un día lento y silencioso, ni siquiera en la ajetreada casa de los Hyūga había demasiado movimiento. Todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo o no haciendo nada. Era más que probable que en la mismísima aldea las cosas estuviesen igual de aburridas.

—¿Neji-niisan, no te gustaría hacer algo más emocionante? —cuestionó Hinata bajando súbitamente su libro cómo lidiar con la ansiedad social.

—¿Algo emocionante como perseguir una mariposa? —replicó Neji sin apartar la mirada de su lectura técnicas para infligir daño al oponente.

Su prima sintió por un instante que no la tomaba en serio.

—¡Ya sé! —levantó el dedo índice como teniendo una buena idea—. ¿Qué tal una práctica de puntería? Si gano yo me harás ese truco bonito con las aves, y si ganas tú te regalaré o haré lo que quieras.

El joven Hyūga apretó el libro con frustración maldiciendo su mala suerte, ¿cómo demonios sabia Hinata lo de las aves? No, primero muerto, pasarían mil siglos antes de que hiciera uso de aquello en público. Alzó lentamente la mirada hasta establecer contacto visual con la chica, dejando entrever el enojo en sus ojos nacarados, de cualquier modo no tenía sentido intentarlo, ella no era competencia en ningún área.

—No es la idea más inteligente que ha tenido, ¿o sí? —Le interrogó Neji haciendo uso de todas las herramientas de intimidación que poseía, desde la expresión facial hasta el tono de voz—. No ha nacido aún la persona que pueda ganarme, Hinata-sama...

—Pero... pero yo solo... solo decía, e-es un juego Neji-niisan...

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no se pone una manzana en la cabeza? Si acierto y la clavo del árbol me deja en paz —se sacó un kunai del bolsillo en la pierna—. Si fallo haré el truco de las aves...

Una shuriken quedó clavada por encima de la cabeza del chico.

—Desafío aceptado, Neji-niisan.

Él resopló. Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas, ¡ahora esto!

—Más respeto Tenten —pidió irritado por la forma antipática en la que había pronunciado su nombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se supone que Lee y yo iríamos hoy al valle a practicar unos sellos, pero fue llamado por la Hokage como refuerzo al equipo ocho durante una misión —explicó llevándose ambas manos a la espalda—. Tengo entendido que Hinata tuvo un accidente ayer y por eso está de reposo, ¿no habrás sido tú Neji? Mira que es la tercera vez que...

—Y qué si fui yo —soltó él.

—Auténticamente encantador... deberías ser más cuidadoso —le recomendó su compañera de equipo. Hinata, roja como una manzana estaba por abrir la boca para explicar que había sido ella sola como tonta al perseguir una mariposa, pero Tenten sabiendo que esta defendería a Neji no la dejó hablar—. Cambiando de tema, me intriga demasiado su apuesta, ¿de cuál truco estamos hablando exactamente?

—¡Neji-niisan puede hacer que un ave...!

—¡Silencio! —demandó el anterior nombrado.

—Vaya, vaya... lo has hecho enojar Hinata. Esto me interesa... me interesa mucho —Podría ser un nuevo elemento en su repertorio para chantajear o cabrear al Hyūga. Con una leve malicia giró a ver al chico—. El juego ahora será contra mi Neji —declaró rebosante de confianza—. ¿Te atreves?

Peligroso aceptar, las posibilidades de perder contra ella eran muchísimo más altas. Recién dijo que aún no nacía la persona que pudiese ganarle solo por sonar arrogante, pero ignoraba a su compañera. En cuestión de puntería Tenten era asombrosamente entendida, una kunoichi que acertaba diez de cada diez tiros.

—Pero intentarlo con los kunai sería demasiado fácil y aburrido —comentó retadora mientras sostenía una angelical sonrisa—. Un juego de niños si soy sincera.

La castaña desenrolló un pergamino en el aire y extrajo de este varios senbon.

—¿Qué tal las agujas ninja? —cuestionó—. Son tanto más sutiles y difíciles de usar. Si yo gano harás el truco para Hinata y para mí, si pierdo ya veremos lo que se te ocurre, ¿o le tienes miedo a algo, Neji-niisan?

—Di Neji-niisan una vez más y te dispararé una senbon entre ambos ojos —le reventaba que cualquier ser vivo que no fuese Hinata lo llamase así, con mayor razón si usaba ese tono tan empalagoso, y más aún si era para molestarlo a propósito.

—Vaya, estás violento hoy —rió Tenten complacida, viendo lo efectivo que era ese método para fastidiarle.

—No estoy violento, tú estás insoportable.

—Ponte de una vez la dichosa manzana en la cabeza —le propuso ella—. Averiguaremos aquí y ahora quien tiene mejor puntería.

Aurora


	3. III Tres Manzanas

_**III. Tres Manzanas**_

Existían cosas peligrosas, ideas suicidas y luego estaba este asunto de cabrear a Neji, el deporte extremo favorito de Tenten. No sabía decir por qué aquello le parecía tan divertido. A lo mejor fuese porque era emocionante coquetear con el riesgo, desafiar a la suerte, tentar al destino. Por otro lado, tal vez se debía a lo difícil que era hacerlo perder la sangre fría. No podía remediarlo, sonrió; quizás solo era que se le hacía atractivo enfadado. Sea lo que fuese, era entretenido hacerlo irritar.

—Hey, ¿qué te parece si subimos la apuesta? —propuso la chica haciendo ver las _senbon_ en sus puños—. Hago esto por Hinata, pero yo también quiero un favor.

—Te ves muy optimista para ser alguien que está a punto de perder —señaló Neji un tanto mosqueado por tener tres manzanas sobre la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres? Habla.

—Que me debas un favor, ya veré cuando me conviene usarlo —negoció calculando la trayectoria de sus filosas y delgadas armas—. Si pierdo, aparte de deberte un favor cargaré con todas las cosas que quieras durante las próximas tres misiones, ya sean botines de guerra o herramientas.

—Acepto —dijo totalmente mordaz. Tenten lo le cargaba ni una aguja con hilo a Rock Lee, mucho menos a él. Era una oportunidad de oro.

—Neji-niisan... buena su-

—Ahora no, Hinata-sama, estoy ocupado.

Tenten ejecutó a más de treinta metros un impecable disparo en línea recta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar y clavar la manzana en el árbol tras Neji, pero también lo suficientemente preciso para no ocasionar daños ni dejar en mal estado a la fruta y con la velocidad exacta para que las otras dos manzanas no perdieran el equilibrio y no cayeran de la cabeza del chico. No sé podía esperar menos de una especialista en armas, y ese solo había sido el primer intento.

—¡Eso fue asombroso Tenten! —le aplaudió Hinata genuinamente contenta. Una destreza comparable a la de la chica solo la había visto antes en su querido primo.

—Siguiente —anunció ella.

El próximo lanzamiento fue tan pulcro como el anterior, ni una sola imperfección en la trayectoria que clavó a su segundo objetivo contra el tronco.

—Si tan buena eres deberías intentarlo con los ojos cerrados —propuso Neji en un superficial intento de hacerla perder la calma—. Cualquier ninja mínimamente competente puede hacer esto con dos ojos y dos manos en uso.

La chica, normalmente tan cabeza fría como él, no titubeó cuándo frunció el ceño e impulsada por el naciente coraje declaró:

—Desafío aceptado_, Neji-niisan_ —Tenten se bajó con determinación la banda regulatoria al nivel de los ojos y preparó las senbon entre los dedos—. Qué sepas que no te haré daño, solo porque no me conviene.

—Inteligente de tu parte.

Tercer y último tiro realizado —y Hinata fue testigo de ello—, con tan maravillosa exactitud que cualquier persona que no la conociera hubiese dicho que poseía algún tipo de Gekkei Gengakai relacionado con la ubicación espacio-temporal de los objetos y seres a su alrededor.

Bastó con poner atención a su oído para hallar el golpe seco; sí, la última manzana había sido enterrada exitosamente contra la madera.

—¿Ni un cumplido, Neji? —preguntó divertida arreglando otra vez la cinta sobre su frente.

—No.

Hinata daba pequeños aplausos en señal de respeto, sí bien era buena con los _kunai_ o las _shuriken_, hasta el sol de ese día había sido incapaz de tener un dominio tan evidente con las _senbon_ como la castaña, mucho menos para estarlas disparando a ciegas sin sacarle un ojo a alguien. Luego del juego le pediría a la compañera de su primo que le enseñara a hacer eso con los ojos vendados también.

Tenten se aproximó hacia el Hyūga y dejó que él le colocase las respectivas tres manzanas (una encima de otra) arriba de la cabeza. Se quedó tan delicadamente quieta como él lo había hecho para mantener el balance y no ocasionarle inconvenientes. Moría por saber si su compañero de equipo sería capaz de igualarla. Indiscutiblemente Neji era superior en tantos más aspectos; defensa, agilidad, técnicas, resistencia, tiempo de ataque y sí, quizás estuvieran al mismo nivel en cuanto a precisión y sutileza (aun cuando él era excelente en el manejo de chakra, mucho mejor de lo que ella jamás seria ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo), ¿pero en puntería?

Eso estaba por verse.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tenten con su clásico tono gentil apenas lo vio tomar posición—. Si tan bueno eres deberías intentarlo con los ojos cerrados. Cualquier ninja mínimamente calificado puede hacer esto con dos ojos y dos manos en uso, Neji-niisan.

Sí el Hyūga volvía a escuchar otra vez su nombre pronunciado en ese tono fingidamente dulce iba a perder los pocos buenos modos que le quedaban. Se ató la banda como algo simbólico a los ojos, ya que, claro, para el _Byakugan_ un trozo de metal y tela no representaba absolutamente nada. Pero no, no haría trampa.

—No te recomiendo provocarme mientras tengo armas en las manos, Tenten. Es más —agregó—. ¿Segura de que confías en mí?

—No. —Declaró la kunoichi haciéndose con un kunai por precaución—. Ahora que lo dices y sí te soy franca confío más en tu puntería que en ti de forma directa.

Podía asegurar que él le daría al objetivo. Ahora, qué cosa era su objetivo es otro cuento.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí.

El primer disparo lo dirigió hacia la manzana de la base que fue removida con absoluta perfección y fijada firmemente en el árbol. No, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la habilidad de Tenten. Por su parte la chica sonrió consciente de a qué y a quién se estaba enfrentando. Nada mal. Después de todo Neji era el genio de los Hyūga.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Exclamó Hinata emocionada y orgullosa de su primo—. ¡Fue perfecto!

—Que adorable y dulce, ¿escuchaste eso Neji-niisan? —Le interrogó Tenten—. Fue perfecto, ¿no es Hinata lo más lindo de todas las ramas?

La joven Hyūga se supo roja como una azucena, no estaba habituada a los cumplidos, y viniendo de Tenten era sin lugar a duda todo un halago.

—Gra-Gracias, yo... es-este... Tenten, t-tú también eres... me pareces muy...

«¡Cielos, pero cuantos balbuceos!» pensó Neji hastiado

—No hable Hinata-sama —pidió él—. Me desconcentra.

—¿Te desconcentra que Hinata hable pero no que yo lo haga? —se estaba pasando de lista—. ¿Será por algo en especial? Quizás después de todo sí compartes conmigo la idea de que ella es la joya de las ramas, mírala, es encantadora. Creo que en el fondo la quieres, ¿por qué eres tan cruel con ella entonces?

—Neji-niisan no es cruel —murmuró la chica de cabello negro, se hallaba colorada y reducida a nada por tantas palabras bonitas—. Él e-es atento y amab-

—Tenten este no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso —advirtió Neji con su timbre demandante y su poca paciencia, pasando por alto lo que sea que estuviese diciendo su prima—. Es inoportuno de tu parte. Mi opinión o mi relación con Hinata-sama no te competen.

—¿Inoportuno? ¿Me tratas de cotilla? Yo solo decía que... ¿cómo es que dices tú? Hinata-sama es preciosa, nada más ni nada menos, Neji —aclaró con aires de inocencia. Se valía de la oportunidad por pequeña que fuese para perturbar su paz. Era como si todos salvó él mismo parecían saber que la princesa del _Byakugan_ era su punto débil—. Bueno, eso y que si se supone que debes cuidarla, entonces...

—Tenten, no permito que mi propio clan cuestione mis métodos con Hinata, no permitiré que tú, que nada tienes que ver, te atrevas a hacerlo. —El segundo tiro sin lugar a dudas estuvo tan bien dirigido cómo cualquiera de los otros, pero a causa de la ira quizás le había impreso excesiva fuerza, pues acabó por dañar en mayor medida la corteza de la manzana.

Sonó altamente agresivo.

—No puede ser, ¿Neji Hyūga está a punto de perder los nervios? —preguntó Tenten con perspicacia.

Única forma de asegurar esa victoria; arrebatarle en un 00,05% la compostura.

¿Y qué mejor método que usar a su prima? Cuando estaba con ellos evidenciaba con complacencia la forma en que Hinata sacaba el lado más amable de su inaccesible y severo compañero de equipo, él era difícil de ablandar (vaya que sí). Pero justo porque él se permitía ser más suave con Hinata era que no la soportaba en mayor o menor medida, por eso terminaba hiriéndola tarde o temprano para probarse a sí mismo sabrá el cielo qué idiotez. Ni unos ojos bendecidos por extensas generaciones bastaban para quitarles a esos dos lo ciego. Pues probablemente la tímida chica del equipo ocho tampoco supiese el efecto que ejercía sobre el estoico Neji.

—¡No, no, Tenten! —le llamó Hinata arrancándola de sus conspirativos pensamientos, y sufriendo una terrible vergüenza al tener que contar el incidente de nuevo—. No es lo que tú crees. S-Sí lo dices por mi tobillo no es su culpa, yo quería atrapar una mariposa para él en la colina y me caí al perseguirla.

—¿Uh? Qué poco práctico —comentó la kunoichi súbitamente sacada de lugar—. ¿Y más o menos para qué querría Neji una mariposa? ¿Para ponérsela en el cabello?

El joven Hyūga disparó sin miramientos tres _senbon_ al mismo tiempo, de las cuales una derribó la última manzana en cuestión y las otras dos rompieron las ligas que sujetaban los moños de Tenten, provocando así que la melena castaña le cayese lado a lado en los hombros. Pese a que eso fue una sutil amenaza proveniente del chico, ella se negó a hacer caso omiso al respecto.

—Se acabó —dijo decidida—. Perdiste los nervios y perdiste el juego, Neji.

—¿Cómo dices? —replicó él.

Su compañera de equipo plantó un puñetazo al árbol y todas las manzanas permanecieron inamovibles en su lugar salvó la última a la que él había atinado. No estaba bien fijada y se desprendió fácilmente cayendo al césped.

—Perdiste —repitió ella.

«Maldición» pensó tensando los puños. No haría una escena por algo tan banal como un tonto juego, pero no diría que no lo inquietaba deberle un favor a Tenten.

—Ahora, Neji-niisan, ¿qué me dices de ese famoso truco? Ya discutiremos luego lo de mis ligas de cabello —agregó viendo con desgana las puntas de un mechón entre los dedos—. Me enojaría por esto, pero la curiosidad es más grande.

—¡Mu-muchísimas gracias Tenten! —agregó Hinata entusiasmada.

—Descuida, descuida, para eso están las amigas.

No era por nada, pero a Neji no le gustaba demasiado esa asociación.

(...)

Mientras él se encontraba sentado en el suelo de madera que bordeaba al jardín, buscando meditar, entrar en un estado profundo de paz, la respiración caliente de Hinata y de Tenten literalmente sobre su cuello no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Sin bajar los dos dedos frente a su rostro abrió los ojos y soltó un apático suspiro.

—¿Saben? Si dejan de respirarme en la nuca, les estaré eternamente agradecido a las dos —sonaba más bien cansado.

—Perdón Neji-niisan —se disculpó su prima haciéndose para atrás.

Tenten tardó más en retroceder, y de muy mala gana para variar.

Pasados aproximadamente tres minutos llegó la primera ave a pararse sobre la muñeca del joven Hyūga. Y aunque solo con esto Hinata ya estaba más que encantada por ver a un pajarito de bellas plumas azules tan de cerca, Tenten no estaba muy impresionada que se dijera.

—¿Y qué? ¿Este es todo el truco? ¿Solo eso? —Carraspeó desviando la mirada—. Bueno, admito que no sabía que Neji se pudiera entender con las palomas del parque, pero...

—No es una paloma —le corrigió él—. Es un azulejo.

—Esto es taaan aburrido... y ni siquiera es un ave agresiva o grande, es una de esas cositas pequeñas y emplumadas que se asusta con cualquier cosa en la montaña.

—¿Lo puedo tocar? ¿Le puedo poner nombre? ¿Nos puede venir a visitar todos los días? Le compraré semillas y se las dejaré en una rama del árbol, por favor —pidió la futura heredera del clan como si solo contase con cinco años de edad, lucia muy feliz. Al menos la kunoichi del equipo Gai tuvo la satisfacción de ver contenta a Hinata y, más aún, cómo el frío Hyūga le dedicaba una ligera mirada de ternura mientras ella se emocionaba con el ave azul.

—Es algo lindo —reconoció—. Pero no es la gran cosa.

El pájaro levantó el vuelo, dio un par de picotazos sobre la cabeza de Tenten y regresó a los dedos de Neji.

—¿Lo controlas? —preguntó indignada acariciándose la coronilla.

—Me obedecen a voluntad.

—¿No querrás decir que te obedece? ¿en singular? —tanteó su compañera llevándose las manos a las caderas.

—No. Lo dije bien, me obedecen, hablo de todos ellos.

Tenten se dio la vuelta para comprobar y Hinata levantó la mirada para darse cuenta; una horda de azulejos tenía el monopolio pleno del jardín de los Hyūga. Cantaban y trinaban escandalosamente haciendo entrar en alerta a más de la mitad de los residentes, ¿a qué se debía semejante fenómeno? ¿Algo los había atraído? Finalmente, la chica castaña tuvo que quedar impresionada, no por la fuerza, sino por la cantidad absurda que eran, ¿de dónde diablos salieron? ¿Todos provenían de la montaña? Las piernas le fallaron a la pobre y cayó al suelo.

—Es... es... un ejército... —dijo casi sin voz.

—¡Son hermosos! ¿Nos pueden venir a visitar todos los días? —inquirió encandilada por ellos. La princesa no podía creer tanta belleza junta.

—No lo creo, los uso a veces como mensajeros, dependiendo de la distancia y del lugar, pero mientras más libertad tengan mejor —añadió Neji antes de que Hinata se ilusionase más con la posibilidad de verlos a diario—. En cuanto a ti Tenten, no quiero que menciones ni una palabra acerca de esto, de lo contrario te haré despertar a primera hora con ellos en la ventana de tu recamara todos los días.

No había duda de que si todas esas cosas trinaban a la vez le romperían los tímpanos.

La chica no pudo menos que agradecer al instante que Neji fuese un chico bastante serio. Un idiota impulsivo como Kiba o un entusiasta desmesurado como Lee podrían generar muchos problemas con un dominio así de la fauna emplumada.

—No te preocupes, mantendré la boca cerrada, quiero seguir dando paseos y entrenando en paz cerca de la montaña —confesó—. Y también quiero conservar mi sentido de la audición, gracias.

—Eso creí —Neji dio un chasquido con los dedos y el batallón de aves se dispersaron al levantar el vuelo, retornando alegremente a su hogar en las montañas. Hinata se despidió amablemente de todos invitándolos a volver tan pronto como quisieran.

—De cualquier forma no es algo con lo que se te pueda avergonzar —retomó Tenten, él profirió un inexpresivo «no me digas» a manera de respuesta—. Así que, ya que estamos en esto y aún me debes el favor, quiero un beso.

La expresión facial del Hyūga no demostró conmoción alguna. Es decir, él ya se había creado escenarios mentales donde su compañera lo ponía a cargar con todos los pergaminos y herramientas que podía comprar en el local de armas. O quizás lo obligaba a ganar para ella un valioso botín de guerra. Incluso pensó que lo usaría como conejillo de indias para probar los cargamentos de nueva artillería ninja. En el peor de los casos llegó a creer que lo tendría como perro rastreador para encontrarle cosas perdidas. De modo que un beso parecía algo bastante insignificante. Pero si con eso se conformaba... De cualquier modo no entendía a las chicas.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la castaña.

—¿Con eso te basta? ¿Quieres que te de un beso?

—Aguarda, aguarda —Tenten retrocedió un paso levantando las manos delante de su pecho. Por más atractivo que se le hiciese Neji y por más que le encantase irritarlo, _no era su tipo_—. No a mí, ¿por qué no le das un beso a Hinata?

Allí mismo en donde estaba sentada, la pobre víctima quedó convertida en piedra. Sufrió de un intenso ataque de ansiedad; sudó en frio, se coloró con un intenso escarlata hasta las orejas y cayó desmayada de frente sobre el césped, sintiéndose acabada.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué yo...? —balbuceó la dulce chica antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

—Esa era mi línea —puntualizó Neji contemplando con leve resignación al desastre que se supone debía besar—. ¿Estás segura de esto Tenten? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque no recuerdo a nadie más que haya sido más cruel que tú con ella, porque no recuerdo a nadie más que la haya hecho quedar ciega temporalmente, porque no recuerdo a nadie más que disfrute de torturarla psicológicamente —¡Mientras lo decía le llenaban unas inmensas ganas de mandarlo al diablo!—. ¡Y porque no recuerdo a nadie más que haya intentado matarla durante la eliminatoria de los exámenes _Chunnin_! Es más, me acabo de enojar, ¿quieres que siga?

—No, ya capté, gracias.

—¿Me lo debes, cierto? A ver, bésala —lo presionó.

—Es mi hermana.

—Es tu prima.

—Es lo mismo —protestó él levantando ligeramente los hombros.

Si la digna heredera de clan hubiese estado consciente para escuchar aquello hubiera muerto de felicidad, ¡saber que a fin de cuentas él la consideraban una hermana! ¡Le Había salido tan espontáneo decirlo! Sin embargo...

—No te hagas el santo ahora, Neji —pidió la kunoichi—. No hay quien no sepa en toda la aldea de la hoja que los Hyūga, son así como los Uchiha o los Uzumaki lo fueron en su tiempo, familias con tendencias endogámicas. Tienen normalizado este asunto, ¿no? A nadie le importa.

—Hinata no quiere que la bese, ¿verdad Hinata-sama?

Ella seguía tendida como un animalito en la hierba, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía o de lo que decían a su alrededor.

—Yo no la veo protestando ni poniendo excusas absurdas —prosiguió Tenten.

—Dale un minuto, se recuperará enseguida.

—No tiene que ser ahora —propuso su compañera—. Si quieres puedes hacerlo cuando no esté desmayada o estén los dos tranquilos, si me mienten me enteraré porque son pésimos en el área, en especial ella. Solo tengo una condición...

Aurora  
Aprendo poco a poco a usar las plataformas, gracias por tenerme paciencia, ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Tienen algo que decir? Siempre estoy contenta de leerlos 3 Los quiero mucho, mucho 3


	4. IV El Primer Beso

_**IV. El Primer Beso**_

Neji soportaba umbrales de dolor por encima de la capacidad humana cuando sus células cerebrales eran pulverizadas a modo de castigo. Ocurría alrededor de cada seis meses, no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para que así fuera; quizás seis meses era su máximo de discreción, no podía pasar más de eso sin entrar en conflicto directo con Hiashi Hyūga o con el clan. Pero estaba por dejarlo, el único que salía perdiendo era él. Ya les cerraría la boca a todos llegado el momento.

Cuatro de cada diez veces los castigos recibidos estaban relacionados a su deber como protector de Hinata. Sin embargo, el rencor no tardaba en mermarle. Como el azúcar que se disuelve en una taza de té, así mismo se deshacía cualquier rastro amargo de odio cuando la pequeña se dirigía a su persona. No es que fuese mucho más grande que ella, pero la veía tanto más indefensa.

La miró sentada leyendo al lado suyo con su clásica apariencia frágil y gentil. No le importaba cuidarla si estaba cerca, siendo tan linda, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría. El real malestar para Neji era algo más simbólico; lo que querían demostrar al condicionar su vida bajo el pretexto de pertenecer a la segunda rama. La tradición, las malditas tradiciones en las que se basaban los ancianos.

Hinata bajó sutilmente el libro, se ruborizaba de a poco, no soportó la mirada implacable de Neji por más de tres minutos.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —preguntó cohibida.

—Por nada.

Se regresó a su libro de mantenimiento de armas. Seguía pensando en el favor de Tenten, besar a Hinata no era algo propiamente desagradable, por al contrario, no le podía importar menos.

—Neji-niisan.

Él, sin verla, hizo un gesto que dio a entender que tenía su atención, o al menos una parte de ella.

—Verás —comentó Hinata conectando todas las yemas de sus dedos entre sí, mientras su primo contemplaba la página de su lectura con genuina inexpresión—. Tengo una buena idea.

—¿Otra?

«¿Como la mariposa?» «¿Como un juego de puntería?» «¿Como permitirle a Tenten involucrarse en asuntos que no le competen?» «¿Como obligarme a ejecutar la invocación de aves?» no hizo falta decir nada, se sobreentendía que estaba harto de sus buenas ideas.

—La escucho —pero bueno, qué más da.

—Es que estoy pensando en lo que dijo Tenten, eso de que tienes que be-besarme, ¿contará igual si lo hace un clon? —preguntó tímidamente, orgullosa por su ingeniosa propuesta.

—Un clon... ¿suyo o mío?

—D-De ambos.

Neji lo tenía que admitir, aquella posibilidad no era del todo estúpida. En especial si eran clones de sombras, que regresarían a formar parte de ellos con la experiencia y las sensaciones almacenadas. Sería como un beso directo pero indirecto a la vez.

Así cuando su compañera de equipo Tenten preguntase por el favor, Hinata podría hiperventilar, sudar y desmayarse a sus anchas demostrando que sí habían cumplido con el desafío.

—Reconozco que es una idea práctica —cerró decididamente el libro—, hay que hacerlo de una vez, no quiero tener que pensar en esto mañana.

Ejecutó el sello con un breve movimiento y junto a él apareció una réplica de sí mismo. La chica se apresuró también a crear un clon propio, resultaría muy extraño.

—Uhm... bueno... Neji-niisan, quería saber también, ¿esto cuenta como primer beso? —Preguntó la Hinata real, mientras la otra temblaba frente a la diligente copia de joven Hyūga—. Es que si no cuenta como primer beso, quiero saberlo, no me queda claro.

—Me temo que no cuenta.

—¿Y si no cuenta como primer beso crees que Tenten diga que este método no es válido? —Prosiguió hecha un manojo de nervios—. ¿Y te obligue a hacer algo peor?

A él le llamó la atención la última frase, ¿algo peor? ¿Peor que besarla? Besarla no era malo, solo estúpido e infantil, pero nada que lo fuese a matar más que una misión de rango A.

—Tenten no se va a enterar de esto —explicó seriamente—. Cuando ella nos pregunte yo diré que sí y usted dirá que sí también.

Con un gesto de la mano indicó a su clon que ya podía besar al clon de Hinata. La sombra dio un paso al frente, le puso las manos en los hombros a la temblorosa, roja y falsa chica, pero cuando se aproximó a sus labios, esta desapareció en una nube de humo. La Hinata real estaba hecha un ovillo de temblores junto al Neji real. Podía estar preparada para misiones de rastreo y escolta de rango C con el equipo ocho pero jamás para esto.

—Si no quiere verlo, limítese a mantener los ojos cerrados, pero no libere al clon.

Ella repitió el jutsu, esta vez lo haría bien.

El clon de Neji se hallaba tan irritado como el propio Neji, quien observaba en espera del beso con los brazos cruzados, casi que impaciente. Todavía así, tuvo una consideración superficial con Hinata y fue despacio; un beso más tierno, suave y tibio de la que la chica esperaba fue depositado en sus labios. Él no tenía razones para ser brusco, ni para estar acelerado, así que aquel encuentro duró poco más de seis segundos.

Luego se separaron.

—¿Ya acabaron? —cuestionó la auténtica Hinata con la cara tapada por las manos.

—Sí, eso es todo.

Ambos liberaron los sellos.

Neji cerró los ojos cuando sintió el breve recuerdo de una agradable presión en la boca, pero no le conmocionó en lo más mínimo. Se iba a girar a decir a su prima que no había sido tan difícil y en realidad fue buena idea usar dos clones, pero Hinata estaba noqueada y caída de lado en el césped.

—Hay que verse... —murmuró él—. ¿Todo en orden?

Unos sonidos agudos y nerviosos, que bien pudieron haber sido los de un ratón herido provinieron de ella.

—¿Tan malo fue?

En respuesta se encogió como un ovillo de lana y volvió a producir los mismos lamentables sonidos. Neji no estaba seguro de si tomárselo a mal o solo dejarlo pasar, a fin de cuentas, si no le daba importancia a la conducta de la chica de forma frecuente, no había motivos para hacerlo ahora.

(...)

—No.

Lo imposible ocurrió, la castaña se había enterado de todo tras un minucioso interrogatorio a Hinata

—¿Cómo que no? Jamás dijiste que no podíamos hacerlo así —indicó el joven—. No puedes obligarme a repetirlo.

—Sí, sí puedo —le aseguró Tenten haciendo girar una kunai con la punta del dedo. Molesta no estaba, pero dispuesta a negociar tampoco—. No veo qué me detendría. Teníamos un acuerdo y creí estar lidiando con personas serias, lo suficiente como para abstenerme de añadir cláusulas al contrato. Ya sabes, para no insultar su intachable conducta. Lo lamento mucho, pero lo quieras o no le darás ese beso a Hinata.

—¿Alguna razón para que te importe tanto?

—Puede ser —confesó con cierto aire que dejaba entrever las intenciones que tenía de hablar acerca de ello: ninguna—. Te lo he dicho antes, la has tratado muy mal, ¿no se supone que ella es tu princesa?

—No tiene sentido, ¿qué te hace creer que Hinata no está enfadada con semejante idiotez tanto como lo estoy yo? —quiso saber él—. Ayer ella fue la de la idea de los clones, y luego de que liberamos los sellos quedó hecha un ovillo.

—La escasa sensibilidad de los chicos es asombrosa. ¿Se te ha pasado por tu arrogante cabeza que Hinata hizo eso por ti?

—¿Por mí?

—¡Y todavía lo dices como si fuera ilógico! ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo por ti! —Exclamó la castaña, empuñando el arma antes de sacarle un ojo a alguien—. Sugirió la idea porque sabe que no tolerarías besarla, quiso hacerlo lo menos desagradable y traumático posible para ti.

—Eso es ridículo, a mí no me podría importar menos.

—Sí, Neji, sí —replicó Tenten rodando los ojos—. Yo sé que tú no notarías la diferencia entre besar a un árbol y besar a Hinata. Pero ella piensa tan fuerte que la aborreces que no lo quiere hacer peor.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?

—¡Eres tú quien no se da cuenta! —gritó. Luego se congeló por haber perdido los buenos modos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Es correcto, esta conversación se acabó. No importa si me crees o no. Vas a besar a Hinata sin trucos, ni clones, ni vías fáciles. Evadir el acuerdo no es una alternativa.

—Me voy a vengar por esto —previno Neji a su compañera mientras ella pasaba de largo, dando por terminado el tema—. Dejaré de contenerme durante las prácticas. No seré tan indulgente.

—Igual tiras a matar, no importa si es Lee o soy yo, jamás has sido considerado —declaró deteniéndose un segundo—. Pero bien, si quieres hacer de esto una guerra sin cuartel entonces adelante, tómatelo personal. No cambia nada. Tu mirada perfecta sigue siendo demasiado inútil para las cosas que son esencialmente importantes.

El «Eres un imbécil» quedó muy claro. Las chicas siempre lo decían cuando los chicos no captaban la situación ni comprendían los sentimientos de sus prójimos. Pero por cortesía lo omitió. Neji era lo bastante listo para saber que la había hecho enfadar.

(...)

Recostado en el suelo viendo las estrellas todo parecía menos horrible. Desde el conflicto con su clan, hasta las discrepancias en los puntos de vista con Hiashi Hyūga. No era como si los problemas se esfumasen del todo, pero mínimo entraban en pausa. Un día escuchó decir a Shikamaru que ver las nubes lo relajaba. Solo pudo comprenderlo la primera vez que lo intentó, y fue cierto, no existía nada más agradable en el mundo que contemplar el cielo nocturno un par de veces a la semana (aunque su amigo exageraba, él prefería hacerlo de día y pasar horas en ello).

Sus ojos descendieron del cielo en un parpadeo y los dirigió a las habitaciones de los residentes del clan, haciendo un escaneo rápido de las luces encendidas en la zona. Se dio por satisfecho al no encontrar ninguna. Todos dormían.

Volvió a elevar la vista, aquel era un cielo resplandeciente y él no tenía demasiadas intensiones de regresar pronto a su propio dormitorio. La idea de que las personas que vivían bajo ese techo estaban ahora sumidas en sus más profundos sueños lo ayudaba abajar la guardia, nadie le iba a reprochar tomarse unos minutos para descansar.

La voz del deber hizo aparición, sin embargo, en el momento más inoportuno. Diciéndole que dejara que conciliarse con una excusa y de fingir que no tenía nada que hacer dentro de unos minutos. Bien sabía que Hinata lo esperaría en la puerta del _döjo_ para el beso que Tenten había propuesto. No, propuesto no. Esa era una palabra muy suave, muy propensa a malas interpretaciones. Mejor dicho para el beso que Tenten había decidido por ambas partes.

Neji cerró los ojos y acordó dormir media hora hasta que se hiciesen las 12:30a.m. No podía estar más agotado. Gai tal vez no era el hombre más listo ni discreto que conocía, pero su entusiasmo a la hora de poner a prueba la resistencia física del equipo era abrumadora, ¡implacable! Mira que subir una montaña con una mano atada a la espalda, solo porque vio al equipo de Kakashi hacerlo... no se podía estar del todo cuerdo.

El joven Hyūga soñó con oscuridad, como ocurría habitualmente. Ninguna imagen se presentaba durante el reposo, ningún sonido, ningún tacto, ningún olor. A lo mejor soñaba con cosas, pero no las recordaba al despertar. Tenía la perenne impresión de que la negrura en sus pensamientos lo era todo. De día, de tarde, de noche. Se sumergía en ella para poder descansar.

Los minutos pasaron, una hora pasó y él seguía dormido. La naturaleza conspiró para sustituir su sensación de vacío en los sueños y metérsele bajo la piel. El silencio sonaba como el murmullo de las hojas y las cigarras. Los dedos se enredaban con la hierba larga, suave, verde y crecida. Un embriagante aroma a anís estrellado y miel le envolvió arrolladoramente, se trataba de un perfume familiar. Incluso sintió algo tibio sobre la piel; sobre los labios. Contra sus ojos se dibujaba alguien...

Se despertó sobresaltado para descubrir a Hinata dándole un beso. El primer impulso fue apartarla, pero titubeó. Tampoco la quería asustar, aunque ella casi le provocase un infarto a él. Un beso no era, ni de cerca, la mejor forma de acercársele. Un toque en hombro habría bastado.

Ella se presionó más contra Neji, mantenía los ojos suavemente cerrados, no había notado que él se hallaba ya despierto. Solo reparó en la consciencia del joven cuando este le colocó una mano cálida en la mejilla con intenciones de ahondar el beso, de hacerlo más compenetrante.

Hinata se le quitó bruscamente de encima.

—¡Dame un momento por favor! ¡Puedo explicarlo com-pletamente! —estalló angustiada y apenada incluso antes de que Neji pudiese salir de la impresión del beso (que por cierto no se comparaba con la falsificación del clon)—. Verás, esto... yo no quería hacerlo así, o sea, no quería que tú... que yo... ¡no es lo que parece!

—Articula —pidió él con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Yo estaba en el döjo a las doce y treinta como acordamos, pero tú no llegabas, y los primeros quince minutos pensé que era normal, incluso cuando eres muy puntual, pudo haberse hecho un poquito tarde, ¿no? —No espero a que él respondiese y prosiguió—. Cuando pasó media hora más fui a tu recamara, pero estaba vacía y me preocupé mucho porque no sueles salir tan tarde a menos que haya un buen motivo, así que creí que tal vez seguías estando en algún lugar del recinto o habías tenido problemas con mi padre y me puse a buscarte otra vez y... y... te vi aquí dormido y pensé que si te daba el beso sin que te dieses cuenta iba a ser lo mejor para ambos, porque de este modo no me pongo tan nerviosa y la idea era que no lo recordaras, pero... te desperté y me encontraste y de verdad lo siento mucho, siquieresnovolvemosahablardeestojamás.

—Ya entendí todo, casi... creo —levantó una ceja. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué ella se disculpaba tan a prisa. En cualquier caso, Tenten era la real culpable del malestar. Lo aturdía escucharla hablar así de rápido—. No importa, ya cumplimos con lo que debíamos, mañana en la mañana hablaremos con Tenten para salir de esto de una vez por todas.

—Espero que todo vaya bien, ayer me exprimió hasta escuchar la respuesta que quería. Me dijo que un beso indirecto no servía de nada, y cuando llegaste del entrenamiento no te veías demasiado feliz, así que supongo que no te fue mejor de lo que me fue a mí —comentó Hinata con delicadeza, procurando no decir nada que no fuese cierto.

—No. Pero espero hacerla entrar en razón pronto.

(...)

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no? —ambos sintieron el déja vú. Neji continuó:—. Jamás mencionaste nada semejante, Tenten.

—Lo único que yo entiendo es que los dos están tratando de evadir las condiciones del contrato con tal de no enfrentarse debidamente a la situación —observó ella, disparando una mirada de pocos amigos hacia Neji y una de reproche hacia la propia Hinata que se minimizó en su lugar—. ¿Lo hacen a propósito?

—Esto sobrepasa el límite de lo absurdo; dices que no es válido porque Hinata fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de besarme y tú quieres que sea yo el que lo haga —discutió el joven cuidando de no demostrar emoción alguna—. Es bastante caprichoso de tu parte.

—¿Me tratas de obstinada? Son ustedes quienes incumplen.

—N-No hace falta que peleen por esto —medió la heredera de los Hyūga.

Fue ignorada.

—Quiero una segunda ronda con las _senbon_ —propuso mordazmente Neji.

—Le puedes bajar a tu ira fría de una vez —soltó Tenten, poniéndose al nivel de su compañero—. Porque voy a declinar la petición, su real majestad. No soy tan tonta como para darte la oportunidad de pisotearme libremente.

—¿Segura?

—Repito; no soy tan tonta.

Una sonrisa en exceso cínica se pintó en los labios femeninos.

—A propósito, ¿qué hay de la otra cosa que te pedí que hicieras? —añadió de pronto—. Supongo que ya empezaste la recolección...

—Sí —respondió con dureza—. Eso hago.

—Bueno, bueno, está todo resuelto por lo que veo —juntó las manos en un gesto de complacencia—. Quedamos bien, el beso se repetirá una tercera vez sin inconvenientes y solo entonces podré estar tranquila.

—¡Para mí tampoco es agradable! —Exclamó Hinata, dejando perplejos por igual a Neji y su compañera de equipo—. N-No me gusta molestar a las personas, y con este reto o lo que sea, Tenten, estoy irritando a Neji, y creo que es suficiente.

—No te preocupes, Neji se irrita por todo de cualquier forma.

—Eso no es cierto —declaró él, en un tono de fuerte irritación.

—¿Ves?

—¡Entonces no me gusta contribuir a sus constantes irritaciones! —insistió la pelinegra—. No es bonito sentirte una molestia más de lo normal.

—¿Más de lo normal? Oh vaya, ¿debería suponer que eso significa que Neji te hace sentir como una molestia o una carga constantemente?

Por orgullo y vanidad el joven se rehusó a afirmar, negar o desmentir dicha acusación. Dado a que en lo que a él respecta, ese no era, por el amor al cielo, asunto de Tenten. No existía nada más insoportable que la gente que metía sus narices en los problemas ajenos.

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! ¡Lo estás malinterpretando todo! —se apresuró a corregir Hinata, ese «más de lo normal» se le había escapado por accidente.

—Escuché suficiente, créeme —repuso Tenten cortándola—. Y ahora más que nunca seré inamovible.

»Me harán caso sí o sí.

Aurora

Yasss, siempre fue mi fantasía más preciada que Tenten fuese manejada en Naruto más como una chica mala/sutilmente cínica, que como el lindo pandita que la hicieron, ugh, creo que quedé así desde su pelea con Temari. Amo a Tenten con más carácter.  
Pero más los amo a ustedes 3


	5. V Invierno y Verano

_**V. Invierno y Verano**_

No había razón alguna para que en una noche estrellada; de esas en las que las sombras no murmuran, ni el frío invade el alma, o la luna se dispone indolente sobre cielo. Hinata tuviese miedo. Pero lo tenía. No bien acababa de cerrar los ojos y contra sus párpados desfilaban imágenes horribles de una sangrienta guerra en proceso. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño con semejantes pesadillas acechando en la oscuridad. Por más que la niña se esmeraba en mirar por la ventana y reafirmar una y otra vez que esa noche era tranquila, clara, amable e incluso confortable. No dejaba de temblar de miedo. Llegó a la conclusión de que el problema no era la noche, pues esta hubiese abrigado acogedoramente incluso al más paranoico de los pequeños. El problema era ella misma. Algo dentro de su corazón la tenía intranquila.

Pretendió volver a dormir, pero fue en vano, todo se repitió. Un árbol que se levantaba en magnificencia hacia la luna llena. Las raíces cubiertas de cadáveres bañados en sangre. Personas de diversas aldeas luchando en contra de resurrecciones. Las imágenes iban a prisa, una más grotesca que la otra, una más sórdida que la anterior. No paraban, no se detenían. La última que vio era la del cuerpo de Neji inerte en el suelo, con el corazón y los pulmones destrozados, antes de despertarse sobresaltada y abatida por la cruda visión, todavía demasiado fresca, como para poder controlar el asco.

Salió corriendo —o más bien arrastrándose, pues aún su tobillo se resentía— al baño y tuvo que vomitar cerca de cinco minutos, con el agua corriendo en el lavabo. No sabía qué la asqueaba más, si la sangre acumulada en el torso de su primo o el pánico sin mesura que le recorrió la columna vertebral ante la idea de perderlo, de verlo morir. Hasta ese momento de enfático pavor no sabía qué tan dependiente emocionalmente era de él, incluso con los roces y la idea de que era odiada, ¡no se imaginaba!, ¡la verdad sea dicha!, ¡cuanto lo quería! ¡cuanto amor y cariño le guardaba a Neji!

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se dijo a sí misma que regresaría a la cama, a dormir de una vez. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que una pesadilla consiguió con penosa facilidad trastornarla gravemente. Ya su padre y el clan tenían una imagen bastante mala de ella como ninja. No necesitaba empeorarla con un vergonzoso lloriqueo a mitad de la madrugada solo porque tuvo un mal sueño. No, claro que no.

Debía aprender a controlar sus sentimientos como una buena kunoichi.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del baño y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, todavía le temblaban las piernas. Hace falta además decir, que cualquier pasado esfuerzo por contener sus emociones, o su antigua pretensión de jugar a ser una niña ruda, quedaron instantáneamente suprimidas al ver caminar a Neji por el corredor, en calidad de centinela. Olvidó que se elegía a uno de la rama secundaria por semana para velar del recinto.

Dejando de lado el decoro, el pudor, los buenos modos y hasta la sensatez se abalanzó hacia él, con un muy torpe andar, que la hizo dar un traspiés y casi caer dos veces. Al reparar en la presencia de la heredera, el joven no estaba seguro de por qué se hallaba ella tan agitada, pero se apresuró a su encuentro para auxiliarla. Analizó todo: era poco probable que ocurriese algo grave en verano, la época más tranquila del año. Por lo que conociéndola, capaz la había asustado un conejo salvaje, un grillo, o su sombra, no es que fuese Hinata muy difícil de impresionar.

No obstante, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de iniciar su muy elaborado y ceremonioso sermón acerca de por qué ella debía guardar reposo si tenía un tobillo torcido. O más aún, uno acerca de por qué es malo perder horas de sueño. Cuando su prima se le lanzó encima estrechándolo fuertemente en un caluroso y franco abrazo. Demasiado para su gusto. La invasión repentina del espacio personal era bastante censurada por él. La incomodidad que proporcionaba la cercanía de otra persona le ponía los nervios de punta.

—¡Tuve un sueño horrible! —lloriqueó, sabiendo que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer o decir para empeorar la mala imagen de niña llorona. Él más que nadie la tenía en tan mal concepto que era imposible que lo lograra empeorar—. ¡Era horrible! ¡Horrible!

Entre la presión que Hinata ejercía al querer refugiarse desesperadamente en el pecho de Neji, y la propia situación de desconcierto que sufría él por tener a su prima en pleno ataque de pánico entre sus brazos. Acabaron por caer con un ruido seco en el suelo de madera que bordeaba el jardín.

El joven quiso ser comprensivo, no la empujó, ni la apartó, ni la despreció, ni nada parecido. Ella lloraba con genuino dolor. Así que con toda la compostura posible él se esforzó en no demostrar cuánto le inquietaba el contacto físico y la envolvió con ambos brazos, esperando que eso consiguiera ayudar a calmarla. Una mano reposó sobre el cabello corto y negro de la princesa. La otra encima de la espalda.

Neji le suplicó con voz paciente que respirase y le contara poco a poco por qué se hallaba alterada. Estaba muy dispuesto a escucharla. La noche sacaba a veces lo más amable en él.

—Yo soñé con una guerra espantosa —empezó con un hipido, renuente a separarse de su protector—. En la que todos morían, un árbol gigante los asesinaba. Había gente de todas las aldeas, de todas las naciones y entonces yo estaba... estaba... —las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de porcelana de Hinata—. En peligro y, no podía moverme, por nada del mundo. Tú te metiste en medio, para salvarme, y también moriste Neji —lo apretó todavía más fuerte—. ¡Moriste por mi culpa! ¡Fue todo muy real! ¡No quiero que mueras!

¡Le era imposible hablar con la coherencia debida! Los sentimientos de terror y culpa la consumían, la devoraban por dentro. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder fundirse con el calor del pecho de Neji. Los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban parcialmente.

—Prométeme que no vas a morirte nunca, nunca, nunca... —la voz quebrada de su protegida lo destrozaba.

—Por más que quiero creer que acabar conmigo no es un paseo de rosas. No puedo prometerle una cosa así —explicó buscando que Hinata razonara un poco—. Sin embargo, tiene usted que recordar que todo ha sido un mal sueño y eso no pasará.

—Entonces prométeme que sea cual sea la circunstancia no morirás por mi culpa.

A Neji, en contra de su terrible genio, le dieron ganas de sincerarse conmovido por la continua dulzura de su querida prima. Quiso decir algo cómo:

«—Es egoísta de su parte pedirlo así, tan abiertamente —En una hábil evasiva—. Yo nací para cuidarla, y aunque esa no fuese la razón de mi existencia, igual estaría dispuesto a morir en su lugar. Una y diez veces, una y mil veces. Porque eso es justo lo que quiero hacer»

Lamentando la falta de coraje para expresarse de ese modo, en su lugar, le levantó el rostro a Hinata y le dio el beso que tantos días había estado generándoles malestar. Fue la mejor forma que encontró de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Se mantuvo contra sus húmedos labios varios segundos. Le dolió reconocer que se sentía bien besarla, mejor de lo que suponía. Incluso más que las veces anteriores.

Se separó de ella y esta, sonrojada, avergonzada por el repentino e íntimo gesto, volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Neji, con la respiración irregular.

—Escúcheme por favor. No tengo la certeza que corresponde o hace falta para poder prometerle que no moriré por usted. Pero le puedo asegurar que si lo hago, lo haré haciendo uso de mi libre albedrío.

—No es suficiente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces que sea suficiente? —la interrogó—. No soy inmortal.

—Déjame morir en tu lugar —la imagen de él, tendido en el suelo, sin vida. La abatía con solo recordarla—. No puedo permitir que mueras antes que yo.

—Tampoco puedo concederle este deseo —suspiró agotado por el manojo de nervios que Hinata representaba en ese instante—. Sin embargo, ahora que usted lo menciona, hay una cosa que puede hacer por mí, si me ve morir.

—¿Qué cosa?

(...)

—Bien, bien. Esta vez no fue con clones de sombra, ni fue Hinata la que te besó a ti —dijo Tenten, dándose por satisfecha—. Creo que no tengo nada que objetar. Solo hace falta la prueba de rigor.

Neji estaba parado con impaciencia frente a su compañera de equipo. Mientras la heredera del clan Hyūga se hallaba unos metros más atrás comienzo un trozo de sandía.

—¡Hey, Hinata! —la llamó Tenten. Enseguida captó su atención—. ¿Te gustó el beso de anoche?

Roja como una manzana, la princesa cayó desplomada por la reverenda vergüenza que significaba la pregunta. ¿Cómo podía algo tan delicado e íntimo como un beso ser tratado con tan poco decoro? ¿Cómo podía gritarlo así a todas las voces? No hacía falta que el recinto entero de los Hyūga se diese por enterado de ello. Podrían malinterpretarlo horriblemente.

—Parece estar más roja que las veces anteriores, ¡hiciste un gran trabajo, Neji! —exclamó la castaña, divertida.

—¡Fuera del complejo! —Al diablo la paciencia—. No voy a tolerar que te rías a costa nuestra.

—Oh. Igual puedo reírme de ustedes, par de ciegos, fuera de aquí. Así que no te preocupes _Neji-niisan_, me iré —comentó Tenten dándole una antipática palmadita en el rostro a su amigo—. Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Él la contempló marcharse del recinto con el aire triunfante de una reina. Sí, es cierto que Hinata lo desesperaba ¡Pero que talento el de Tenten para hacerlo perder los nervios! Era la primera vez en toda su vida que echaba a alguien del conjunto. Sus buenos modales por lo general se lo impedían. Mas, también es verdad que los abusos tienen un límite, y Neji no soportaba ser manipulado por esa pretenciosa kunoichi. Ella tenía un poderoso empeño en hacerlo enfurecer cada vez que las circunstancias se prestaban para sus malévolos propósitos.

—N-No debiste despacharla así, Neji-niisan —convino Hinata, recobrándose a medias de la imprudente pregunta—. Es tu compañera de equipo y es mi amiga.

—Nos estuvo exhortando por una semana a besarnos y descartó los dos primeros intentos por puro capricho —se justificó él, volviendo a ser dueño de sí mismo—. Me cuesta soportar ese tipo de actitud pueril.

—No lo hace con mala intención.

—Nos llamó ciegos y se largó de aquí como si fuera el mismísimo señor feudal —recalcó sin ablandar la mirada—. A mí me quedó muy clara su mala intención.

Hinata cogió uno de los trozos más grandes y jugosos de la sandía. Lo tendió amablemente a Neji, invitándolo a dejar de lado la amargura y el resentimiento hacia Tenten, para que pudiesen pasar un rato agradable. Las mañanas de julio así como a veces se coloreaban en crueles tormentas oscuras, de vez en cuando optaban por ser cálidas y apacibles. Sin nada más amenazante que el sol bordeando las nubes y las aves trinando de un lado a otro.

Y era justo una de esas.

—La corté para ti —dijo ella cuando él cogió la fruta y se sentó a una prudente distancia—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de julio?

—No.

—Lo silencioso que es, es un silencio amistoso que dice que todos están bien, que todos son felices y eso me alegra mucho —expresó Hinata—. Creo que el verano es mi estación favorita.

—Inusual, viniendo de alguien que nació en invierno.

—El invierno es inhóspito, uniforme y frío. No me agrada —Con suavidad dejó a un lado las semillas que se sacaba de la boca—. Me hace sentir abandonada. Sin embargo, aunque el verano es temperamental como tú, Neji-niisan, lo encuentro más acogedor, más vivo, más latiente.

—¿Le parezco temperamental?

—Un instante diluvia de tal modo que creerías que el cielo mismo se va a caer, y al otro, brilla un sol tan esplendoroso que no te dejaría saber que minutos atrás todo era tempestad —La analogía quedó perfectamente retratada. Lo suficiente para arrancarle al joven Hyūga un leve rubor.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea dueño de mis sentimientos —le aseguró.

—Sin lugar a dudas —concedió ella, con la voz impregnada de su característica dulzura—. Sabes cómo y cuándo liberarlos, pero los tienes confinados durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, en ocasiones acaban por dormirse y te vuelves particularmente frío.

—Es usted muy observadora —Odiaba de sobremanera sentirse descubierto, analizado por alguien más.

—Eres el verano disfrazado de invierno, pude haberme dado cuenta de eso, sí, pero —La cara se le tornó roja cual azucena y prosiguió con un suspiro:—. Sin importar cuanto me esmere en entenderte, nunca lo consigo. Puedo ver los cambios que sufres, ignorando el porqué de ellos. Al final, Tenten tiene razón, estamos ciegos.

Neji se detuvo a reflexionarlo un instante y se dijo a sí mismo que si Hinata no valoraba ni conocía la delicada belleza del invierno, entonces era ajena a sus propios encantos. Pues el invierno era por mucho, su estación preferida. Y no solo por la estabilidad que representaba, sino también por todos los minúsculos detalles de magia que encerraba.

Antes que revelar semejante cursilería, halagar la delicadeza de su prima, o elogiar al crudo invierno. Decidió hacer un comentario plano acerca del entorno.

—A mí también me agrada mucho el silencio y la paz de esta temporada. Es la mayor, sino la única virtud del verano.

—¡Neji! ¡Muy buenos días! ¡Me encontré a Tenten de camino al puesto de ramen! ¡Dijo que estabas de excelente humor para aceptar cualquiera de mis desafíos! —Un millar de aves graznando no hubiese podido ser más ruidoso que Rock Lee a plena mañana de julio. Los mismísimos azulejos del joven Hyūga que debían ser entre todos cerca de cien yardas, habrían sido incapaces de superar o si quiera competir contra semejante escándalo.

—Tenten te mintió —aclaró Neji tan pronto como Lee le dio tiempo de hablar—, estoy ocupado en este momento.

—¡¿Con qué?! ¡¿No serán excusas para evadir el candor de los entrenamientos y la juventud?! —No escuchaba razones, no era nuevo.

La verdad el genio del clan sí tenía ganas de patear algo, por lo menos hasta hacerlo reventar, una sesión de combate no le vendría nada mal. Aunque hubiera masticado cuero antes de reconocerlo. Tenten no dejaba de provocarle problemas y hacerle hervir la sangre incluso cuando se hallaba ausente.

—Deja que te lo explique —pidió Neji reacio—. Hinata-sama se dobló un tobillo y está de reposo, en dicho estado tan vulnerable el clan se niega a que la dejen sola. Por lo tanto, ya que no puedo evadir la responsabilidad de cuidarla, voy a tener que declinar tu invitación.

—¡No, no! —Suplicó Hinata—. Por favor, está bien si tienen un enfrentamiento, Neji-niisan, debes estar aburrido de hacer de niñera por más de dos días, si quieres puedo llamar a Kou o a Natsu y...

—No, se lo aseguro, no hay necesidad —dijo él con convicción. Las palabras de la chica dejaban entrever que le preocupaba no ser una compañía de lo más «interesante»—. Lee, en cuanto Hinata se recupere, hablamos de esto, por ahora, estoy fuera de servicio.

—Casi no te hemos visto estos días —replicó su compañero—. Me parece extraño que ni siquiera la Hokage te haya llamado para alguna misión.

Había dos buenas razones, la primera y más obvia es que ninguna emergencia había tenido lugar en las recientes semanas, julio era prácticamente un mes muerto. Y la segunda, es que la Hokage, por influencia de Shizune, solía respetar tanto días próximos como previos a las fechas de cumpleaños de los jóvenes de la aldea.

—A lo mejor nada grave ha ocurrido —se apresuró a sugerir Neji—, prescindir de uno o dos Gennin no es algo inusual.

—E-En realidad —musitó Hinata con reprimido pero evidente entusiasmo—, hace unos d-días Neji-niisan estaba...

Tres pajarillos azules salieron de sabrá dios dónde y bajaron en picada a atacar a Hinata, revolotearle en la cabeza, y trinar estrepitosamente a su alrededor. La calma y normalidad con la que Neji apreció esta violenta escena, fue por completo antinatural. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiese sido capaz de adivinar por lógica básica, que el parco chico tenía algo que ver al respecto.

—¡Dejen a Hinata! ¡Cómo se atreven a lastimarla! ¡Les aseguro que ella sería incapaz de dañar a alguno de los de su especie! —exclamó Lee espantando (inútilmente) a las aves. Estas eran por mucho, más escurridizas y rápidas. Una verdadera molestia.

Neji Hyūga, parco, inamovible, continuó contemplándolos con absoluta inexpresión.

—¡Ah! ¡Neji! ¡Ayúdanos en algo a espantar a estos maleducados pájaros!

Uno de ellos seguía planeando sobre Hinata, los otros dos enfilaron fuerzas contra Rock Lee.

—No, ¿Por qué? —dijo de plano—. Los encuentro encantadores. ¿Iba usted a decir algo Hinata-sama?

—¡No, no! ¡Nada! —chilló encogida, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos para protegerse de los agresivos picos y uñas que la lastimaban—. I-Iba a decir que hace unos días Neji-niisan estaba entrenando conmigo y me caí por accidente.

Las aves se dispersaron al instante, casi que con obvio descaro. El cumpleaños de cierto chico había sido exitosamente sacado de escenario.

—¿¡Cómo es que no atacaron a Neji!? —gritó Lee. Hasta allí llegaba su limitada comprensión de todo lo ocurrido—. ¡Estaba justo junto a nosotros!

¡Ah! ¡Tan despistado como buen ninja!

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo el recién nombrado—. Quizás no tenían nada en contra mía.

Aurora

Yo sé que ya se debieron dar cuenta, pero este fic es Fluff pwp o tiene tendencia a serlo. Para los que no lo saben el Fluff es alto contenido romántico, tierno, sentimental o así q.q


	6. VI Cerca de Suspirar

_**VI. Cerca de Suspirar**_

Lo primero que Hinata vio al abrir los ojos fue un pájaro azul dando saltitos junto a una flor cosmos en la mesita de noche cercana a su lecho. Se impresionó, sí, pero tardó poco en asociarlo a Neji. «El encantador de Azulejos» Aunque, si lo pensaba con cuidado, Neji no era precisamente del tipo de chico romántico que envía flores con un ave. Divagó tantos minutos más al respecto, hasta recordar que Tenten le había exigido algo hacia unos días atrás, relacionado a la «recolección». Haciendo conjeturas y atando cabos sueltos, fue capaz de adivinar que este era el favor final que se le debía.

Pero, ¿por qué?

La heredera se despojó de las gruesas mantas, revolviéndose inquieta. Era hora de preocuparse, ¿por qué Tenten insistía tanto en obligar a Neji Hyūga a tener con ella todas esas atenciones? Primero el beso y ahora esto. Era casi como si supiera —por más imposible que fuese— cuan enamorada se hallaba Hinata de él. ¿Cómo iba a averiguarlo? No, no, era en exceso absurdo. Sólo se encontraba paranoica porque los malos sueños todavía no cesaban. No es que nadie estuviera enterado de nada.

Dos toques sobrios a la puerta de madera la asustaron.

—Hinata-sama, buenos días, ¿ya se encuentra usted despierta?

—¡No! —chilló ella.

Neji estaba impresionado de lo transparente que podía llegar a ser su protegida. Cosa que, claro, la convertía en una linda chica pero en pésima mentirosa. Hasta un tonto hubiera adivinado que, de un modo u otro, algo no andaba bien.

—Cuando responde así, no solo me entero de que ya despertó —comenzó—. Sino que también hace obvio que tiene algún problema, ¿ocurre algo malo?

—Nada, no, nada de nada —«Que no abra la puerta, que no abra la puerta»—. Está todo muy bi-en.

—Voy a pasar.

Cuando lo hizo, mínimo esperaba encontrar a Hinata queriendo ocultar algo como los síntomas de un inicio de gripe, el miedo de una reciente pesadilla, o a lo mejor una cosa más grave; haberse lastimado otra vez por accidente la torcedura de tobillo. Sin embargo, solo la encontró, hinchada, roja (como si fuera eso extraño) con un remolino en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Y un pajarito azul cantando para ella en el alféizar.

Por la cara que puso Neji, no se podía decir que estuviera enterado de las intenciones del azulejo.

—¿Qué hace aquí esa ave? —preguntó estudiándola con la mirada—. ¿Usted aprendió a llamarla?

—No, cuando desperté ya se encontraba aquí, creí que la habías llamado tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?

—Es que me trajo una flor —explicó aún halagada—. Una cosmos.

—Jamás le enviaría una flor tan vulgar ¿No las encuentra usted de mal gusto? Se las ve por todos lados como a cualquier hierba mala —dijo lanzando una mirada de reprobación al nervioso pajarillo—. En lo personal prefiero las rosas, o las camelias.

—No pensé que te gustaran las flores, Neji-niisan.

Él pensó en defender su posición, hacer una aclaratoria. Pero apenas abrió la boca, prefirió callar, no era momento para dar opiniones. Ya hablaría luego con Hinata acerca de si tenía o no inclinaciones por la jardinería.

—Hinata-sama, Ino y Sakura la están esperando a las afueras de recinto Hyūga. Dicen que tienen algo muy importante que comunicarle —informó con eficiencia—. ¿Desea que las haga pasar?

—¡P-Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo las has dejado esperando?

—Cuido de usted.

—¡Exageras!

—No creo conveniente que reciba hoy visitas, si le soy franco —lucía en extremo serio—. Su padre me advirtió que se llevará a cabo una ceremonia del té a mediodía con una corte de nobles que están de paso.

—¿Insinúas alguna cosa Neji-niisan?

—Digo que ellas pueden representar un indeseable retraso o distracción para usted.

—Para nada, lo prometo, además has dicho que tienen algo importante que decirme, ¿no? —había una súplica implícita allí en lo más profundo de su mirada. Ella sabía que no tenía la última palabra, que su mejor oportunidad de conseguir la entrada de sus amigas era conmover a Neji.

—Sigo pensando que eso puede esperar Hinata-sama, sé que las quiere ver, pero hágame caso por esta ocasión. —La joven advirtió un cierto cansancio en la voz de su primo—. Mañana en la tarde las podrá atender, les pediré amablemente que se marchen.

Hinata sabía desde el principio que él le había ido a avisar por pura cortesía, pero que no tenía intenciones reales de dejar pasar a Ino y Sakura desde entonces. Claro, con un buen berrinche él habría accedido porque no la debía desobedecer. Pero ese no era el caso, pues la princesa no era ese tipo de chica y sabía muy bien que Neji esperaba de ella y de su conducta mucho más que una rabieta de niña pequeña y caprichosa. Con un asentimiento silencioso aceptó la decisión de su protector. Porque después de todo ¿cuándo se había equivocado Neji en cuanto a lo que a ella le convenía?

Tal vez fuese guardián a las malas, pero hacía un excelente trabajo.

(...)

Todo sucedió como tenía que suceder. La ceremonia de té fue aburrida e interminable para la pobre Hanabi quien fue obligada a particiar. Pero Hinata la encontró relajante y agradable como siempre. Las misteriosas preocupaciones de su primo no tomaron forma sino hasta el día siguiente cuando Ino le hizo entrega a la princesa del clan un sobre blanco de lo más extraño que no tenía firma ni por delante ni por detrás. No importaba de todas formas. No necesitaba identificación, el papel olía a perro mojado.

La verdadera sorpresa estaba dentro del sobre. La primera vez que lo vio por encima pensó que se trataba de una cartita del tipo "recupérate pronto" de parte del equipo ocho. Lo que explicaría por qué el papel no tenía ninguna floritura. Shino y Kiba no eran ni mucho menos que prácticos. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era un mensaje para animarla. Se trataba de una declaración romántica. Y estaba escrita al puño y letra de Kiba. Solo de Kiba.

Hinata se dejó caer entre sus edredones con pesadez.

Volvió a leer :

_"Correcto, lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es buena idea, pero hey, ¿eso cuando me ha detenido?_

_Te lo hubiese dicho con gusto en persona, pero estoy escribiendo esto con la ayuda de un arranque de coraje y justo ahora no puedo verte cara a cara. Tu primo el idiota se creé guardia de seguridad o algo y no deja pasar a nadie desde hace ya varios días. Y si esperaba a decírtelo para cuando te recuperases pues, probablemente me hubiese arrepentido._

_Me gustas Hinata, no solo como amiga y compañera de equipo, sino como algo más ¿comprendes? Me gustas de veras; para intentar salir, ser pareja o cosas así. Vaya, esto de ser romántico creo que no se me da bien, se supone que eso tenía que sonar bonito... eh... aguarda ¿qué era lo que iba a decir?_

_Era algo que tenía que ver con tu cabello. Bueno, no sé, lo acabo de olvidar. Lo que sí recuerdo es que me pareces linda, ya sabes, eres amable, callada, considerada, una buena persona en pocas palabras. También eres hermosa y hueles bien, como a anís estrellado y miel._

_No quiero presionarte, es decir, no te estoy obligando a que me digas que sí inmediatamente (aunque sería genial muy genial que lo hicieras), únicamente me gustaría... saber qué piensas al respecto, ¿crees que funcionará? ¿o no? Mira, no tengo intenciones tampoco de echar a perder nuestra amistad, tal vez no me ves de la misma forma en que te veo o tal vez te guste alguien más, en todo caso, se franca contigo y conmigo, eso lo valoraré._

_Kiba I. "_

Sin duda había sido un encantador esfuerzo por parte de Kiba tomarse la molestia de escribir esa carta y pretender ser romántico —había borrones y extrañas manchas de sudor cubriendo la superficie del papel, algunas palabras eran incluso difíciles de leer—. Pero Hinata sabía que lo tendría que rechazar tan frontalmente como le fuese posible, era la única forma de hacer las cosas con él; siendo clara y directa.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana, cinco flores cosmos se marchitaban en el alfeizar a la luz del crepúsculo.

Pero ¿qué tan clara y qué tan directa? ¿Estaría obligada a decirle a Kiba quien le gustaba? No quería mentirle, pero que alguien (quien sea) se enterase de que ella estaba enamorada de Neji tampoco era viable. ¿Qué dirían a sus espaldas si lo supiesen? De masoquista no la bajarían "Oh, y pensar que él la odia", "Neji Hyuga, ¡pero ese chico la trata tan mal!", "Se veía venir, es la clásica relación víctima - victimario", "Seguro le gusta que la maltraten".

¡Pero ellos no lo saben! ¡Ellos no saben nada! ¡Neji no es ese ser cruel y calculador que todos creen! ¡O al menos no de la forma tan horrible en la que lo piensan!

Neji es suave, como los primeros rayos del sol. Y cuidadoso en cada gesto, en cada movimiento, en cada palabra. Era como un príncipe; sereno, prudente, sensato y pulcro. Parecía más de la realeza que la propia Hinata. Y no existía punto de comparación entre él y Kiba, no lo había, eran radicalmente opuestos. Kiba era como un incendio fuera de control, exudaba energía y vitalidad, no pensaba mucho antes de lanzarse a la acción; a veces era tan positivo que caía en lo ingenuo y, sin lugar a dudas, era adorablemente torpe la mayoría del tiempo.

En cambio Neji, fatalista casi por naturaleza, nacido en la segunda rama del clan Hyuga, ostentaba otro tipo de virtudes. Hinata no dejaba de pensar en cada ocasión que lo observaba que había algo en la postura, en la voz ronca y en la mirada glaciar de él que le recordaba a la luna. Una luna regia y perfecta en lo más alto del cielo.

Sí, era en extremo amargado si se le hacía enfadar o lo abordaban de mala manera. Y por supuesto que era cruel con ella en ciertas ocasiones. Temperamental y cambiante, con un humor imposible de predecir.

Pero infinitamente dulce en su serenidad si lo contemplabas con calma, después de todo, ¿no poseía la luna varias caras? ¿No era polifacética y mística?

En ese mismo instante Hinata estuvo a punto de desfallecer con un profundo suspiro. Un toque seco a la puerta interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Disculpe la interrupción —dijo Neji al entrar—. Necesito que confirme si usted va a... ir a...

Con una mirada fugaz escaneó a la pelinegra. Era perceptivo, demasiado para pasar por alto hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó al distinguir la preocupación escondida en los ojos de Hinata—. Luce turbada, ¿pasó algo malo?

Por un instante él observó la carta abierta entre las manos de su protegida.

Ella se percató.

—Sí, sí, todo en orden, es solo una tarjeta de "te extrañamos, recupérate pronto" del equipo ocho. Tal vez haya sido idea de Kurenai-sensei —Mentir no era su fuerte, y Neji no le creía nada, pero lo hacía comprender que ella no estaba en condiciones de responder apropiadamente ni ahondar en el tema.

—Entiendo.

—¿Ibas a... decirme algo? —prosiguió la princesa.

—El diez de julio es el festival de verano, usted lo ha estado esperando, ¿asistirá?

Hinata se mordió la boca por dentro. Pensaba ir con Ino y Sakura a ver las luces y participar en los juegos. Había olvidado por completo que arrastraría a Neji a ese encuentro de chicas. Primero el día de su cumpleaños y ahora esto. Lo incómodo no era que él quisiese estar con su propio grupo de amigos ese día, sino que Neji aborrecía a muerte esa clase de eventos.

—Tiene cinco días para decidir, estoy al tanto de ello, pero quería asegurarme de que sí asistirá —explicó con sequedad—. Así procuraré no tener nada pendiente esa fecha.

La joven se afanó por no ser descortés ni desconsiderada.

—¿Tú quieres ir?

Neji frunció el ceño, ¿acaso eso importaba?

—No, no quiero, ¿y usted? —inquirió

—No, tampoco, creo que es mejor que no vayamos.

Era desconcertante. Hinata adoraba ese evento, no se lo perdía ningún año, había ido a confirmar por educación, pero la verdad es que él se esperaba un "sí, sí iré" ¿Tendría algo que ver la carta con que su protegida no quisiera asistir? Le interesaba saber, pero la prudencia le impedía preguntarlo directamente.

—¿Está usted segura? —La presionó adrede—, ¿completamente segura? Me molestaría que se arrepintiera o cambiase de opinión a último minuto.

—No, di-digo sí, me refiero a que sí estoy segura de que no quiero ir.

—Disculpe si es una impertinencia de mi parte, sé que no me compete, ¿Pero hay alguna razón en específico para que usted no quiera ir? —La acorralaba, siempre sabía cómo lograrlo. Sin embargo, Hinata también notaba un cambio ligero en la conducta de Neji. Su frialdad e indolencia se hallaban un poco más acentuadas que de costumbre. Solía suceder cuando lo llamaban a capítulo por algún error en su deber. Con ello reedificaban todos los muros entre él y el clan que Hinata tanto se esmeraba en hacer caer.

—No, no la hay —se mantuvo firme—. ¿No me crees?

—No, la verdad no —dijo—. Me retiro entonces. Estaré afuera en el jardín si me necesita.

Por lo general, las personas acostumbran pensar que cuando alguien es atento automáticamente también es cálido. Pero el genio de los Hyuga no era así. Lo que tenía de atento, lo tenía de frío, en especial si no significabas nada para él. De modo que "atento" no era la palabra adecuada. Lo correcto sería decir que él era educado, sí, diplomático por encima de todo lo demás.

—Neji-niisan, por favor aguarda, quisiera preguntarte algo —Él quedó congelado en medio de la puerta, justo a un paso de marcharse.

—Dígame.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pidió recolectar Tenten? C-comprenderé si es algo privado, pero es que me gustaría saber si puedo... si puedo ayudar en algo.

La postura de de Neji cobró un aspecto tenso, como si dentro del pecho estuviese cargando con un millar de voltios y tuviese que controlarlos a pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Sí, es algo privado me temo —La contención de su ira era profunda—, pero tendré en cuenta sus ganas de ayudar.

—¿Hablas en serio Neji-niisan?

—Por supuesto. Yo le diré lo que debe hacer en el momento correspondiente —concluyó—. Mientras tanto, aguarde a... a...

Sus resplandecientes ojos se detuvieron un momento en la ventana, encima del ramillo de flores rosas. Entonces dejó la frase en el aire y reformuló completamente lo que iba decir. La tensión eléctrica se desvaneció de su cuerpo para dar paso a un nuevo flujo de sentimientos; el desconcierto y la total desaprobación.

—Hinata-sama, dígame algo, ¿el azulejo fue quien trajo todas esas flores? —tenía miedo de que fuese una señal, aunque solo era algo comprensible para él—. ¿Hoy?

—¿No es muy lindo de su parte? me busca cuatro o cinco flores al día, y cuando despierto, ya hay una allí.

Aunque Hinata no lo expresó y Neji ya le había negado rotundamente tener parte en, lo que sea que estuviera planeando esa ave, ella seguía creyendo ilusamente que su protector sí tenía algo que ver con aquello pero lo negaba por vergüenza. Seguro Tenten le obligó a la recolección de flores y eso de las "flores" le parecía ridículo, por eso fingía no saber nada.

A Hinata solo se le escaba un pequeño detalle.

Lo de Neji no era fingir; era tirar a matar de frente al problema.

Como una pésima coincidencia, el animalito apareció otra vez, cargando con una cosmos entre sus pequeñas garras y la depositó junto a las demás, luego se quedó allí parado, trinando feliz por ver a los dos Hyuga juntos.

—Puedes intentar que se vaya, digo, si ya no quieres que me traiga flores o te molesta en algo, no lo sé ¿Crees que sea el mismo pajarito de la vez pasada? ¿Ese que me gustó tanto? —preguntó contenta.

—Lo es, es el primero que apareció —De haber estado presente, Tenten hubiese encontrado aterrador que Neji pudiese diferenciar un ave de otra, para ella todas eran azules, emplumadas y tenían pico—. Déjeme intentar que se marche.

Ejecutó el sello de la serpiente y el tigre, con ello por lo general bastaba para ahuyentar a los pájaros cuando se ponían difíciles. No obstante, en esta ocasión no fue suficiente. El azulejo se quedó allí dando saltitos y cantando como si nada.

Neji se insultó bastante con esto, él no era el declarado genio del clan Hyuga, un prodigio autodidacta del _Jukenho, Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho_. Para que un pájaro común y corriente viniese a desobedecerlo, ¡a pasar de él!

—Que insolente —comentó.

—A mí me parece muy bonito, ¿le puedo poner nombre?

—Si eso quiere, adelante. Pero no veo por qué iba a necesitar un nomb...

—Zul, se llamará Zul, porque es un azulejo y al revés significa luz —declaró orgullosa—. ¿Qué te parece?

El Hyuga se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar.

—Patético —enarcó una ceja—, muy apropiado para él.

Eso fue mucho menos cruel de lo que se esperaba Hinata, de modo que no se lo tomó a mal.

Finalmente Neji dejó ir un suspiro de agotamiento y retomó sus intenciones de abandonar el cuarto.

—En cualquier caso, avíseme si tiene problemas con el azulejo —aconsejó, recordando que en ocasiones estos podían ser un poco invasivos.

—Con Zul.

—No, no espere que le diga así —soltó. Para él era solo un azulejo más.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la recamara.

Hinata relajó los músculos apenas se cerró la puerta. Solo percibía el estado de tensión continua que le provocaba la presencia de Neji una vez que este se iba y dejaba de ejercerla. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero tenía que reconocer que le encantaba. Una simple mirada suya podía provocar una revolución entera de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Muy a su pesar, eso era algo con lo que Kiba no podría competir jamás, ella se hallaba enamorada de forma imbécil, profundamente enamorada.

Sin embargo, admiraba a Kiba por una cosa.

Dúdaba de alguna vez tener las agallas suficientes para confesar su amor a Neji.

Quizás tendría que morir con ese sentimiento enterrado en el alma. Por lo menos Kiba era valiente.

—**Aurora**

A mi me trae sin cuidado que Hinata en el anime haya estado toda su vida enamorada de Naruto. Aquí en este fic ha estado enamorada toda su vida de Neji, PORQUE ES MI FIC Y KISHIMOTO ME LA SUDA, SI A MI ME DA GANA DE HACER ÚTIL A SAKURA O MENOS EMO A SASKE LO VOY A HACER(?

Ah se crean, no es cierto, no llegaría tan lejos TwT soy bien cagada con ese tipo de cosas.

También quería decirles que soy nueva en el fandom de Naruto, pero no lo soy en la comunidad de fanfickers, usualmente escribo fics de Kingdom Hearts. Como sea p.p mi plataforma principal es Wattpad, solo que en este momento ando esparciendo mis fics por las otras plataformas, me gustaría pertenecer a Fanfiction, Fanficslandia y Ao3. Pero, lo digo solo para que sepan que se me puede encontrar también en Wattpad como AuroraMynatt, tengo en este momento a Violet Evergarden de foto de perfil. Sé que Wattpad es una plataforma más cómoda y fácil de entender, aunque su contenido deja mucho que desear x'DD (Allí subo Silhouette primero antes de que llegue aquí)

Los quiero mucho, son lo mejor del mundo 3 cuidense 


	7. VII Festival de Verano

_**Silohuette - VII Festival de Verano**_

Neji se encaminó al dormitorio de Hinata a media mañana. La encontró despierta bebiendo té y mirando el cielo por la ventana junto a un racimo pequeño de cósmos que reposaba cerca de su brazo en el alféizar. No había nada de especial en la escena pero a él se le antojó un poco nostálgica; probablemente fuese culpa del aire sereno en la postura descuidada de la princesa. No se hallaba sentada correctamente. No resollaba de los nervios. No pretendia complacera nadie, ni al clan, ni a su padre, ni si quiera al propio Neji.

Estaba a su aire, eso le agradó.

—Buenos días Neji —dijo ella antes de que él se le dirigiera—. ¿Cómo dormiste? Anoche hizo mucho frio.

—Hinata-sama, el festival de verano empieza en una hora, ¿dónde se van a reunir Ino y Sakura? —sin introducción.

—Creí haberte dicho que no voy a ir —respondió Hinata con la misma contundencia—. Ya estaba preparada para que hicieras eso, para que vinieras y... y actuaras así, lo he pensado durante estos cinco días, y estoy mentalmente preparada para responderte que no.

—No complique las cosas. Usted no quiere ir porque piensa que para mi supone una molestia, y para mi lo que realmente supone una molestia es que usted me tenga tanta consideración. Lo pido tan educadamente como es posible. Vístase y venga conmigo.

Hinata nunca estaba segura si es que Neji era muy convincente o ella muy manipulable. Él lograba hacer que aquello de persuadirla se viera fácil. Cualquier cosa que su voz dijera sonaba infinitamente razonable y ni quien pueda resistírsele. Ella lo pensó diez veces, lo analizó, desglosó la idea; memorizó lo que haría, lo que diría, mantuvo fija la intención del caracter firme. Pero ahora... ¿de qué servia tanta preparación si se iba a desmoronar así ante sus primeras palabras? Negandose se veria caprichosa y de cierto modo, él decia la verdad, solo lo fastidiaria más. Aceptando, quedaria parada como una niña sin voluntad ni criterio propio. Esto se repetia siempre que sus opiniones discrepaban.

—No te gustan los lugares atestados de gente, tampoco te gustan las fiestas, ni la convivencia con fines sociales —respondió Hinata escudandose con lo último que quedaba en la taza de té—. Esta es una fiesta, atestada de gente, con obvios fines sociales.

—Usted adora el sol, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y comer dulces —rebatió Neji—. El día amanecio soleado, todos sus amigos van a ir y comerán dulces frente al lago.

—Sí pero es injusto que...

—¿Ha dicho injusto? Lo pondré de este modo —la interrumpió él—. Yo tengo 365 días al año para ser amargado, pero el festival de verano es solo hoy.

Hinata creyó percibir un deje de amabilidad en la voz de su protector.  
Entonces una camelia habría envidiado el rojo en sus mejillas.

(...)

La princesa del clan Hyuga caminaba dos pasos por delante de Neji con un yukata lila y blanco que tenia borbados dientes de león. Un par de crisantemos adornaban su cabello negro y en la muñeca le colgaba un abanico plateado. Habia recuperado el pudor en los gestos y el recato en la postura. Nadie podía ignorar que lucía especialmente bonita. Ni si quiera Neji, que teniendola en las narices se le dificultaba ver a otro lado o cerrar los ojos. Era un hecho que Hinata estaba ahí y era un hecho que estaba hermosa.

Lo que era peor, si no lo mencionaba era como declararse ciego.

—Hinata-sama —dijo.

Ella se detuvo y volteó.

—¿Sí?

—Es que usted... —empezó—. Usted...

Tragó fuerte «¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Estaba muy decidido hasta hace cinco segundos ¿por qué me detuve?» pensó Neji sintiendo que de pronto hacia mucho calor. Hinata se alarmó a medias cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

—Cielos ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te arrepentiste de venir? —exclamó preocupada—. Si quieres nos podemos marchar. Aun estamos a tiempo de escapar sin que Tenten y Rock Lee nos vean —agregó susurrando.

—No, no se preocupe, no se trata de eso es solo que...

—¡ESE YUKATA TE QUEDA INCREÍBLE HINATA! —gritó Kiba apareciendo intempestivamente a mitad del camino con claras intenciones de darle un fuerte abrazo. Por suerte fue capaz de refrenarse justo a tiempo—. Perdón, perdón, lo siento por... por gritar, he comido mucha azúcar en la ultima hora. Intento controlarme, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Akamaru que venía con él ladró varias veces.

—Te puedo entender, acabo de llegar y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en comer manzanas con caramelo hasta que me duela el estómago —admitió entre risitas—. Oh, ¿y los demás? ¿Shino y Kurenai también están aquí?

—Shino sí, aunque no sé en dónde lo dejé —quiso hacer memoria, pero no pudo—. Quizás si caminas te lo consigues. Kurenai no está, se quedó en casa. Pero si da tiempo podemos pasar a visitarla, seguro estará feliz de ver que ya estas lo bastante recuperada como para venir al festival.

—Ciertamente no me hubiese gustado perdermelo, escuché que este año han puesto unas flores preciosas al rededor del lago y el rio de la ciudad.

—Eh... sí, claro son muy... ¿bonitas? —mencionó como distraido al distinguir a Neji tras su compañera—. ¿Por qué está contigo este idiota? No me digas que te cuida ¿No fue él la causa de que tu tobillo se torciera en primer lugar?

El joven Hyuga no afirmó ni desmintió la acusación. Ni si quiera dio muestras de haber escuchado el insulto de Kiba. Hinata se apresuró a aclarar que nadie habia tenido la culpa del accidente, que los accidentes simplemente ocurren y son inevitables se vea como se vea. Pensó en volver a contar que habia una enorme y preciosa mariposa de colores que queria cazar en la montaña, pero iba a sonar a excusa de bajo presupuesto para justificarlo y no le creeria. Se tuvo que limitar a pedir a su compañero de equipo que no molestara a Neji y explicó que este la acompañaba por exigencias del jefe del clan.

A Kiba no le hizo gracia ver cuanto se afanaba Hinata por defender a su primo, no importaba si era o no culpable de la lesión, Neji le parecia un imbécil de tiempo completo. Razones para odiarlo las habia de sobra.

—Planeaba encontrarme con Ino y Sakura, ¿no las has visto? —preguntó Hinata suavemente queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Seguro, estaban con Tenten en Ichiraku, aunque no sé si ya se habrán ido —respondió Inuzuka—. Deberias ir a ver.

—¡Es donde dijo Ino que se iban a reunir! gracias Kiba, iré a buscarlas antes de que se me haga tarde, no sé qué hora es pero creo que voy retrasada.

Hinata avanzó en dirección al restaurante y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Le alegraba ver que la actitud de su compañero de equipo era la misma de siempre. Descomplicada, alegre, impulsiva.

—Oye Hinata, aguarda, ¿me puedes buscar en el puente del rio antes de irte a casa? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo... a solas —agregó disparando una mirada poco amistosa a Neji.

—Sí, no hay problema —contestó la princesa con una sonrisa—. Estaré aquí hasta la última hora, de modo que es probable que me vaya a media noche luego de los fuegos artificiales, te veré allí entonces.

Siguió andando tan aprisa como la muleta se lo permitia, era una incómodidad tremenda. Por suerte, lo más posible es que la dieran de alta un par de días más tarde así que pensaba en eso para aliviar la impaciencia.

A su alrededor, la mayoria de los puestos de comida y dulces ya estaban armados. Serpentinas y papeles de colores adornaban las partes altas de la aldea ondeando al viento. Gran parte de los juegos típicos de feria todavía se hallaban en plena construcción, abrirían entrada la tarde cuando el sol fuese menos intenso. Y los arreglos florales que destacaban en las puertas de los locales hacian ver la zona muy viva. Gente andando y zumbando como abejas trabajadoras y organizadas para terminar de colgar un cartel aquí, cargando bandejas por allá, trayendo mesas y sillas, llevando cintas decorativas, tocando música. El buen humor y la amabilidad que mostraban las personas aquel día era en particular contagioso.

Todo era sol y calor, dulces y juegos, música y risas. Hinata adoraba el ambiente, la hacia sentir feliz.

Neji se reservaba su opinión respecto al festival.

De pronto la princesa, que habia estado caminado a toda prisa, redujo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta detenerse. Luego se desvió hacia la pequeña tienda que robó su atención; tenia en el mostrador las manzanas con caramelo más grandes, brillantes y bonitas que habia visto hasta el momento. Hecha un ovillo de emoción compró dos, y regresó como pudo con su primo.

—Mira Neji-niisan, manzanas, esta es para ti —dijo extendiéndole una.

—Gracias —respondió Neji inusualmente conmovido—. No hacia falta.

«Casi se le puede ver el halo» se dijo a sí mismo. Quizás era todo lo linda que lucia Hinata en conjunto con la felicidad soñadora de su mirada lo que le habia producido ternura. Era en extremo molesto tratar de odiar a un ángel, no puedes, acabas rindiendote a su encanto.

—Creo recordar que es un dulce que tenemos en común —añadió ella timidamente en voz baja, con miedo a equivocarse—. Claro, no te gustan los excesos y no comes más de una o dos, tal vez te empalagan, pero son de tu agrado, ¿cierto?

—Sí, hace tiempo que no las probaba.

—¡Eso es porque hace tiempo que no venias al festival de verano! No voluntariamente, quiero decir, si Tenten te trajo con chantaje entonces no cuenta —aclaró—. Además, estoy contenta de que hayas aceptado la manzana sin ponerte difícil y decir "No puedo tomarla Hinata-sama, esto es inapropiado, pero aprecio su buen gesto"

—Sin lugar a duda esto es inapropiado. Ultimamente tanto usted como yo hemos hecho cosas inapropiadas y... —se cortó en seco—. Perdóneme, eso no ha sonado bien. Sabe de lo que estoy hablando, no queria decirlo de esa forma.

Hinata, más roja que la manzana que comia, asintió con vehemencia.

—No pienses en eso, por favor —dijo avergonzada—. Seguro es un recuerdo desagradable, ese día yo...

—¿Entonces fue desagradable para usted?

—¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Me encantó el beso! —dijo un segundo antes de arrepentirse y agregar—: Digo no me encantó. No de esa forma, Me refiero a que fue lindo, se sintió muy bien, no bien-bien como... como... como para que nos demos otro o algo así. Es inapropiado, lo has dicho tú ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso dije pero... —Era complicado ponerlo en palabras, más complicado aún decirlas.

—¡Mira lo hermoso que te queda ese yukata Hinata! —gritó Ino acercandose en compañia de Tenten y Sakura quienes iban ataviadas con telas preciosas estampadas de flores propias de la estación. El traje de Ino era naranja, el de Tenten rosa y el de Sakura azul—. ¿Cómo estás?Pensé que no ibas a venir

—Ino, que poco observadora eres —la regañó Sakura en voz más o menos baja con ganas de fastidiar—. ¿No ves que está a mitad de una cita con Neji? Estamos interrumpiendo.

—Es clásico en la gente no muy lista sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No estamos en una cita —dijo Neji—. Hoy debo escoltarla por ordenes del clan. Pero me mantendré al margen, no voy a intervenir en una reunión de chicas. Permaneceré cerca, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? No nos importa tener a alguien más —al joven Hyuga se le vieron claras intenciones de declinar la oferta, por lo que Ino agregó con sorna:— ¿Qué pasa Neji? No irás a decir que te incomoda estar con un grupo de hermosas señoritas.

—No —resumió por cortesía.

—Vaya, acabas de dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro para decir algo cuel e inteligente. Parece que hoy alguien está de muy buen humor —apuntó Tenten riendo tras su abanico.

—Para nada —contestó lacónico «¿Acaso son estúpidas? Al margen quiere decir al margen»—. No les quito más tiempo. Si necesita algo avíseme, por favor Hinata-sama —Y sin ganas de seguir conviviendo con las amigas de su protejida se retiró.

—Se lo ve estresado —dijo Sakura como mucho.

Al cabo de dos minutos lo perdieron de vista; como si se hubiese convertido en aire. En verdad ser discreto era su punto fuerte. Las cuatro kunoichis se dieron por satisfechas y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lago donde el viento mitigaba casi todo el calor y la temperatura era agradable.

—A lo mejor esto fue mala idea —dijo Hinata apretando un trozo de tela de la falda del yukata—. No lo queria molestar.

—No se veia molesto... —la animó Ino.

—No te engañes, es Neji, él siempre está molesto —intervino Tenten estirándose.

—¿De verdad? —comentó Sakura llena de curiosidad—. A mi me parece más bien tranquilo, es decir, puede que tenga un poquito de mal carácter, ¿pero cómo culparlo por eso, no?

—Sé de alguien que también tiene mal caracter —añadió Ino casi cantando.

—Vale, vale. Solo bromeo Sakura, él no siempre está molesto, de hecho sí es tranquilo y son pocas las cosas que lo sacan de su centro —retomó Tenten—. Lo que quise decir es que es el tipo de chico que siempre está ya saben... en circustancia. Yo que ustedes no lo trataria de entender, se garán una migraña espantosa.

—Tenten tiene razón Hinata. ¿Sabes? Te preocupas demasiado por cosas pequeñas y por los sentimientos de los demás, trata de relajarte de vez en cuando y deja que la gente sienta lo que quiera sentir, ¿no crees que eres exageradamente complaciente? —preguntó Ino llena de amabilidad—. Solo bromeabamos con él, además yo le vi la cara y la postura igual de rígida que siempre, seguro está bien.

—¡Cierto! No puedes ser considerada todo el tiempo —dijo Sakura—. ¿Y qué no fue él quien te torció el tobillo en primer lugar durante una sesión de entrenamiento? ¿No estás molesta tú por eso?

—¡Que no fue él! —estalló Hinata—. ¡Perseguía una mariposa de colores en la montaña cuando me caí, maldición! ¡En ese momento Neji estaba a no sé cuantos kilometros de distancia! ¡¿cómo pudo ser él?!

Las tres chicas quedaron perplejas por el grito.

—Hinata dijo "maldición" —murmuró Ino sin poder creerlo aún—. ¿También la escucharon, cierto?

Tenten y Sakura asientieron.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —dijo Hinata inclinándose—. ¡Es que me molesta mucho que nadie me crea! Hoy fue lo mismo con Kiba, él tampoco me creyó al principio cuando dije que Neji no habia tenido nada que ver. Sí es cierto que él puede ser frio y calculador, no es que sea un monstruo conmigo.

—Nadie ha dicho eso, Hinata —argumentó Ino.

—Sí, pero todos lo pensamos, mentiriamos si dijeramos que no —se sinceró Sakura—. Igual y creo que si lo defiendes es por algo, tal vez no sea _tan_ malo después de todo.

—Yo creo que las razones por las que lo defiende son cuestionables —mencionó Tenten.

—¿Cómo cuestionables? ¿De qué nos perdimos? —preguntó Ino por ella y por Sakura.

—Si no lo saben, entonces no tiene caso que me ponga a explicarlo, averigüenlo.

(...)

El festival transcurria tan hermoso como se esperaba. Entrada la tarde se empezaron a ver burbujas sobrevolando el lago; deslizandose entre el follaje y las ramas de los árboles. Cuando tuvieron hambre se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno de ellos y comieron emparedados preparados por Ino, rollitos de carne hechos por Tenten y el té de durazno que había llevado Sakura. Luego de reposar durante la hora de más calor retomaron el paseo. Estuvieron riendo, charlando y poniendose al día (Neji se enteró de cosas que juzgó absolutamente inútiles). Jugaron en cuantas tiendas de premios se le atravesaron; a derribar botellas apiladas, a lanzar dardos, a responder preguntas, a encestar pelotas en las canastas. Sakura consiguió un oso de peluche más grande que su ego gracias al concurso de trivias. Tenten obtuvo dos pases para comer gratis en un restaurante lujoso por su buena punteria, guardó intenciones de dárselos a Hinata para que fuera con Neji, pero al final se los cambió a Ino por una canasta de Dangos porque sabia que Ino le querria dar los pases a Hinata también, para que fuera con Kiba si es que por casualidad le concedia la preciada oportunidad.  
Pobre Ino, ya se encargaria Tenten de que la cita fuera con Neji después de todo. (Y hasta consiguió gratis una cesta tamaño familiar de Dangos). No se convertia en señor feudal porque no queria. Tenia días enterada del chisme, pero fingia no saber nada.

Al poco de eso la inocente Hinata se compró un frasco burbujas y entre todas decidieron bajar al lago otra vez para ver a las luciernagas que seguramente ya estaban por salir.

—Este podria ser un lugar romántico y perfecto para una cita —comentó Sakura viendo distraida a la brisa mover la hierba y alterar la tranquila superficie del agua. Algunas luciernagas perezosas iban aparenciendo en el contraste de oscuridad que por los momenos las rodeaba. Él sol casi habia acado de irse.

—Hablando de citas, ¿cómo te va con Kiba? —preguntó Ino a Hinata.

—¡¿Con Kiba?! —Se espantó Tenten, como si no fuera el ojo que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve—. ¡¿Inuzuka?!

—¿Cómo es que estan enteradas de eso? —chilló Hinata, ocultando el rostro entre ambas manos—. Ya sé que tú entregaste la carta Ino, pero no pensé que la hubieras leído.

—No lo hice, verás, es que Kiba compró un ramo de rosas gigante en mi floristeria hace unos días diciendo que era para quitarle el mal olor a una habitación de su casa. Como se veia muy serio y no es la primera vez que viene a comprar por algo semejante, yo pensé que era verdad y no pregunté más al respecto, solo le recomendé otras hierbas que funcionaban bien para ambientar.

—Para su mala suerte, un rato después yo lo vi por casualidad parado frente al complejo Hyuga con ese mismo ramo de rosas y cara de idiota —añadió Sakura encogiendose de hombros—. Dos guardias lo recibieron y despacharon diciendo que no podias recibir visitas por los momentos. Me pareció sospechoso que no estuviera con Kurenai, ni si quiera con Shino, si es que se trataba de un regalo del equipo ocho. Supuse que las flores eran de Ino y fui a contárselo.

—Entonces las dos decidimos ir a hacer una visita a Kiba y hablar con él respecto a esta bonita situación y nos enteramos de que... ya sabes... de que le gustas un montón —rio Ino emocionada. Tenia escrito en la frente "CHANTAJE". Kiba seguramente no habria admitido una cosa así tan fácilmente, en especial a ellas dos—. Le sugerí que escribiera una carta, pero se negó al principio. De modo que Sakura y yo ibamos a contarte todo de inmediato. Sin embargo, Neji nos sacó del complejo otra vez diciendo que era pésimo momento para una visita y sugiriendo que regresaramos al día siguiente.

—Es tu primo un verdadero amor —comentó Sakura rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, curiosamente, a ultimo momento Kiba aceptó escribir la carta y nos ahorró la molestia. No leí lo que decia, pero fui yo quien la entregó al día siguiente. Sakura estaba en una misión con Naruto y Kiba ayudaba a su madre con un parto de emergencia de cachorritos.

—¡Estamos emocionadas por saber la respuesta! ¿Ya has hablado con él? Estuvo un rato con nosotras hoy en Ichiraku —dijo Sakura cogiendo a Hinata del brazo—. Aposté mis ahorros del mes a que dirias que no.

—Aposté los mios también, yo dije que le darias una oportunidad.

—¡Demonios, por qué no avisan! —protestó Tenten—. Yo también quiero apostar, con el dinero que les hubiese ganado podría comprarme un nuevo set de Shurikens.

—¡Que vergüenza! ¡Pobre Kiba! —se lamentó Hinata, sintiendo que su compañero de equipo habia sido victima de perversidades inimaginables por parte de sus amigas. ¿Y por qué? Por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado—. ¿Por qué hicieron eso? No estuvo bien ¿Cómo se sentirian ustedes si alguien les forzara a decir de quien estan enamoradas?

—Yo amo a Sasuke —respondió Sakura.

—Yo también —dijo Ino.

—Ejem... que su romance unilateral con Sasuke sea información de dominio público no quiere decir que todas las personas sean como ustedes —mencionó Tenten.

—N-No diré nada. Preguntenle a él o enterense luego, lo sabran de todos modos —concluyó Hinata con las palmas pegadas a las mejillas—. Ser cotilla me parece un defecto horrible.

—Pero...

—¡Horrible! —exclamó la nerviosa princesa al tiempo que un kunai se clavaba cerca del pie de Ino para advertir prudencia.

—Vaaamos chicas, no quieren terminar con los kunai de Neji como accesorios por fastidiar a Hinata-sama —dijo Tenten conciliadoramente. Se habia dejado las armas y en cualquier caso una confrontación con el Hyuga no convenia—. ¿Por qué no vamos por unos helados?

(...)

Eran cerca de las 11:30p.m cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a resplanderecer en el cielo nocturno. La mitrada de Hinata se deslumbraró ante el espectáculo de Luces; eran como flores hechas de estrellas de todos los colores. Doradas, rojas, azules, violetas, rosas. La mejor parte del festival de verano. Las cuatro amigas se tomaron de las manos mientras veían las particulas llover. Tenten dio un respingo al sentir a Hinata recostarse en su hombro, sospechaba que no era ella a quien queria abrazar precisamente, pero le pareció un lindo gesto. Se permitió poner la mejilla sobre el cabello oscuro de su amiga. ¿Cómo podian estar ciegas las demas? Hinata era transparente como un trozo de cristal.

—Chicas, ¿qué tal si vemos los fuegos artificiales desde la copa de un árbol? Así podremos observar en la altura cómo se reflejan las luces en el agua —propuso Tenten con una sonrisa.

—¿Trepar un árbol con estos trajes? ¿estás loca? —respondió Ino.

—Está oscuro, vamos, se recogen los ruedos con una pinza de cabello y subimos. Ese árbol de allá está vacio —insistió la castaña—. Será divertido, ya he visto a varias personas hacerlo, es una buena idea.

—Pues a mi me gusta como suena —dijo Sakura—. ¿Pero qué hay de Hinata? Con el tobillo todavia vendado no podrá escalar.

—Que Neji la cargue.

«Te pasas de lista, Tenten» pensó Neji, que en verdad no estaba muy lejos de allí y había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo afilando las armas que llevaba encima con tal de matar las horas. Seguir a un grupo de chicas no es tan interesante como lo parece. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, a Neji no le parecia interesante desde un principio.

—Es-estoy bien aquí, de veras, si quieren subir ustedes adelante, no me sentiré mal por eso —dijo Hinata encogida, con la voz temblorosa—. Lo ultimo que me gustaria es estorbarles.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, Neji de dejó ver en una rama baja del roble más cercano.

—Si a usted no le importa yo la subiré a la copa. Ahorraré una discusión inútil.

—Problema resuelto —proclamó Tenten repentinamente satisfecha—. Vamos, vamos antes de que se acaben los fuegos artificiales.

Neji se acercó a Hinata quien se hallaba sentada en la hieba junto con las demás y la cargó en brazos mientras esta murmuraba palabran ininteligibles. A continuación saltó al mismo árbol de donde había bajado y fue progresivamente en ascenso hasta ubicarse en su punto más alto. A los pocos segundos las otras los acompañaron. La vista era hermosa como ninguna de ellas lo hubiera imaginado, acordaron hacer eso los siguientes festivales también. La brisa les resutaba fresca y fuerte allí arriba, los colores de las chispas como sacados de un ensueño. Se diria un escenario romántico perfecto.

La mente de Hinata se fué lejos. Le tenia los brazos echados al cuello a Neji y su corazón palpitaba a un millón por hora a pocos centimetros de él. Se imaginaba a si misma acariciándole el rostro, acercándose a su boca, susurrándole que se quedara con ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un beso en ese momento, lo que sea; su nombre, su cuerpo, su alma. Estaba tan irremediablemente enamorada que dolia respirar. Atravesarse el pecho con una espada la habria lastimado menos. ¿Cuantos años podría cargar con ese sentimiento? Mientras más lo ocultaba intentando marchitarlo, más florecia y echaba raices.

—Son... más bonitos de lo que recordaba —dijo Neji con la mirada fija en el cielo.

—Me hace feliz que a ti también te gusten.

—Aurora

Creo que ha estado suave, el siguiente cap vendria siendo la continuación directa de este. Lamento el hiatus, pero han de saber que todas mis historias han estado paralizadas por un año, es decir, esta tuvo suerte de ser paralizada solo por 6 meses, pero aun así me da mucha verguenza haber tardado tanto, perdón, escribí, releí y arreglé este cap un montón de veces, y todavia sigo frustrada.

Espero les haya gustado, los quiero muchisimo, ojalá sigan aquí. 


	8. VIII Semilla de Tristeza

_**VIII – Semilla de Tristeza**_

Los fuegos artificiales adornaron con sus luces de colores el cielo hasta los últimos minutos del festival. Entonces, tras el gran espectáculo final, la mayoría de la gente comenzó a recoger con calma sus puestos de comidas, juegos y demás atracciones, mientras el resto se retiraba alegremente a sus casas. Poco a poco las calles se vaciaban, quedando quizá en las plazas parejas sentadas por los rincones o personas que vivían cerca. Los murmullos disminuyeron, el sonido de las cigarras se volvió más notorio segundo a segundo y, cuando Hinata menos lo esperó, se vio parada sola junto a Neji bajo el resplandor naranja de una farola. Sus amigas se habían despedido con palabras amables y sonrisas prometiendo encontrarse una próxima vez.

—Neji-niisan, Kiba debe estar esperándome, debo hablar con él antes de volver al complejo. Lo que quiero decir es que… en serio debe ser a solas.

—De acuerdo —respondió el joven Hyūga con un deje imperceptible de amargura en la voz. Kiba Inuzuka era compañero de equipo de Hinata, _no había nada más que decir_. Reclamar, oponerse, preguntar; habría supuesto una indiscreción tremenda de su parte. Gracias a Ino y a Sakura ahora sabía que Kiba estaba enamorado de su prima. Única información que le concernía para entender el contexto entero de la situación.

—Solo serán unos minutos y el puente está cerca de aquí, ahora vuelvo. Si llego a tardar más de media hora puedes ir a buscarme, sé que debemos regresar pronto pero podría perder la noción del tiempo.

La mente de Neji no se lo tomó bien _«¿Cómo podría perder la noción del tiempo? ¿Qué tanto puede demorarse un rechazo?»_ y enseguida la realidad lo golpeó con tal contundencia que se sorprendió a sí mismo al no caer bajo el peso de sus propios sentimientos.

_«¿Por qué… pienso que lo va a rechazar? No…, no es eso ¿Por qué quiero que lo rechace?»._ Bajó la mirada, molesto al haberse encontrado de cara con emociones de las que no tenía un conocimiento consciente. No es que fuese importante. No es que estuviese enamorado de Hinata. No es como si estos sentimientos, de pertenencia y posesión, recién descubiertos fueran a cambiar en algo las cosas. Pero darse cuenta de que los tenía, de que estaban allí dentro de él, era cuando menos desconcertante.

—La esperaré aquí, no se preocupe —dijo con aquella calma blindada de siempre.

Hinata asintió y se marchó a buen paso. Demasiada pena le iba a dar si es que Kiba ya llevaba rato aguardando por ella en el puente, todavía no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le iba a decir, pero cuanto antes solucionara eso pues mejor.  
Cruzó una calle y dos callejones mal alumbrados antes de que pudiera salir relativamente del campo visual de Neji. Quien, por cierto, empezaba a enlistar en su cabeza las razones por las que **no** debía seguir a Hinata ni espiarla. En nombre de su dignidad buscaba autoconvencerse que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. Sin embargo, paralelamente a esa lista de razones para no seguirla, se formaba una enumeración de justificaciones para hacerlo. Esas contradicciones lo mataban por dentro y tenía poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Mantenerse allí por orgullo o entrar en movimiento por curiosidad.

Si Hinata se hacía novia de Kiba se enteraría a su debido tiempo, de igual modo si lo rechazaba. La verdadera intriga de Neji residía en el porqué de ambas cosas. Si Hinata decía que sí: él quería escuchar en vivo y directo qué le había encontrado ella de atractivo a un chico torpe, ruidoso como los perros que cuidaba, desorganizado como cualquier animal y psicológicamente simple. Para así poder decepcionarse con gusto y quitarse cualquier clase de idea idiota que tuviera respecto a su prima. Pero, por otro lado, si Hinata decía que no: quería escuchar por qué, ¿no le gustaba Kiba?, ¿no era su tipo?, ¿solo lo veía como un amigo?, ¿le gustaba alguien más?, ¿entonces quién le gustaba?

Incluso en la ignorancia sentimental de la que era presa, él tuvo que admitir dos cosas. La primera fue que, muy a su pesar, sí le importaba lo que hiciera o pensara Hinata. En el campo del autoconocimiento Neji era capaz de distinguir que, en circunstancias normales, con otra persona, no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Odiaba a la gente cotilla, odiaba los chismes, odiaba inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos y, definitivamente, se odiaba desde lo profundo de su ser por ir en contra de todos esos principios morales solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

La segunda cosa que admitió fue que esos problemáticos sentimientos escapaban, por ahora, de su total control. Era alarmante, la ecuación pasaba a resumirse en "sí me importa + no puedo evitar que me importe + quiero que deje de importarme."

De pronto, se detuvo a medio camino de poder rodear la zona del puente, pues vio a alguien moverse entre las sombras de un edificio.

—¿Tenten?

Una risa femenina le respondió.

—Sabía que no puedo darle un susto a alguien que tiene ojos en la espalda —comentó su amiga dando la cara y saliendo del escondite—. Pero de todas formas creo que te tardaste bastante en notar que estaba aquí. Evidentemente, disperso eres otra cosa. La pregunta es… ¿por qué tanta dispersión, _Neji-niisan_?

—No te concierne.

—Oh, entonces admites que sí estás disperso —prosiguió—. Es más grave de lo esperado. Responde Hyūga, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Lo obvio, perseguir a Hinata para ver cómo le va con Kiba —contestó Tenten—. Tanto jactarte de tu supuesta superioridad moral e intelectual para, al fin al cabo, terminar persiguiendo los pasos de tu prima a través de la oscuridad nocturna. Muy mal, Neji, muy mal.

—Me pidieron no perderla de vista y eso hago, no me estoy entrometiendo en sus asuntos. No sé de qué hablas.

—Eres pésimo mentiroso —sonrió la chica—. Ven conmigo, no nos podemos perder esto.

Sin dar explicaciones, Tenten tomó a Neji del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el último cruce de callejones antes del dichoso puente donde ya Hinata saludaba a Kiba y se disculpaba amablemente por haber tardado. Entre ellos flotaba la tensión típica y romántica complementada con la torpeza de no saber qué hacer o cómo empezar.

Neji activó el _Byakugan_, frunció el ceño y casi enseguida lo desactivó.

—Tenten, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿por qué toda Konoha está aquí?

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Toda Konoha?! —repitió espantada, la reacción le fue tan genuina que Neji supo al instante que su compañera estaba siendo honesta—. Maldita sea, ¿a quién…?

—¿Ves esos árboles de allá? Tras el puente —señaló él—. En la copa está Ino desmayada en los brazos de Shikamaru, lo que me hace suponer que ella está en el cuerpo de Kiba o, en su defecto, en el cuerpo de Akamaru. Chouji también está, se halla dos ramas más arriba. Probablemente acompañaba a Shikamaru antes de que lo arrastraran hasta este circo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sakura está con Naruto en una azotea a dos edificios de aquí, tienen visores —continuó—. Shino, supongo que, por apoyo moral a Kiba, está escondido tras otro árbol, más o menos lejos de donde veo a Ino.

—¿Alguien más?

—Kurenai está con Shino y vi a Rock Lee a tres calles de este cruce con Guy-sensei, si tenemos suerte no vamos a coincidir. Pero están demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

—Y para el mío también —agregó Tenten sintiendo que sudaba frio—. No tenemos tiempo de movernos si es que nos queremos enterar de algo interesante. Pero debemos desaparecer de aquí apenas tengamos oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Discutía seguido con Tenten (no de cosas importantes) solían ser más bien situaciones superfluas. Pues a ella le divertía fastidiarlo y poner a prueba su paciencia. Como recientemente había hecho con la apuesta y el beso. Sí, por un demonio que era molesta a morir cuando se lo proponía. Pero, al final del día, era buena compañera de equipo y agradecía tenerla, sabía ser sobria y sensata en los momentos adecuados. Era alguien con quien tener una conversación agradable en el desastre que podía llegar a convertirse el equipo nueve. Conectaban y se entendían mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos se hubiese atrevido a reconocer.

—Maldición… maldición… Neji, no sabía que hubiese tanta gente aquí. No me gusta, no es bueno, yo… yo tengo un mal presentimiento —confesó Tenten en el punto medio de la furia y la preocupación.

Neji activó en silencio el _Byakugan_ y prestó mayor atención al evento que desarrollaba a pocos metros de allí.

—¿Sí te gustó mi carta entonces? —preguntaba Kiba con la cara encendida en rojo de tanta vergüenza. Era diferente escribir algo bonito, que encarar a la chica—. La escribí yo solo, al principio no me salía nada, pero luego ya sí… aunque olvidé decirte que me gustaba el olor de tu cabello.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Te lo digo ahora entonces. Es uno de mis olores favoritos. No sé si sean flores o miel, pero es muy dulce y siempre lo noto antes de que llegues a entrenar con nosotros por las mañanas… te extraño, digo, te extrañamos, todo el equipo me refiero… Sí entendiste —añadió mirando hacia otro lado—. De cualquier forma, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

Kiba en el fondo se quería matar por ser tan directo, pero para su amargura y desgracia, no sabía ser de otro modo. Akamaru hizo un chillido lastimero.  
La verdad es que muchos detalles significativos fueron omitidos en ese discurso, cada uno por diferentes motivos. Por ejemplo; no mencionó que encontraba tierno el andar de los pequeños pies de Hinata, porque pensó que sonaría extraño y repulsivo. No dijo que adoraba esa intensa timidez que se reflejaba en todos sus gestos, porque era demasiado cursi para alguien como él. Fingió no acordarse de cada momento de amabilidad que había presenciado por parte de ella, con el equipo y con las personas fuera del equipo, Hinata era dulce con todas las personas y eso lo conmovía. Secretamente pensaba en lanzarse a darle un beso, le ocurría muy a menudo, incluso se sentía así en aquel momento. Pero aceptaba que no podría hacerlo porque era tamaña imbecilidad arruinar así las cosas.

Tras su espalda tenía los puños cerrados, como si contuviera dentro de ellos la impotencia y el miedo. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se quería morir. Sabía que lo iban a rechazar, lo sabía porque Hinata no lucia particularmente feliz de estar allí, porque percibía, olía en ella la angustia. Se preguntaba una vez tras otra por qué había sido tan idiota, por qué se había prestado para ese espectáculo, por qué había pensado que era buena idea decir en voz alta lo que sentía. Por qué, por qué, por qué… Ya estaba tan arrepentido, solo hizo el ridículo delante de Hinata y ahora ella… ella buscaría una forma gentil de rechazarlo y él tendría que actuar como si todo estuviera bien, así debía ser.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Hinata fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando por dentro el pánico la corroía—. Kiba, en serio te aprecio mucho y me encanta ser tu compañera de equipo. No miento, es muy divertido tenerte cerca, hacer misiones juntos y visitarte para ver a los animales que cuida y entrena tu mamá. También te quiero porque me animas a ser mejor, siempre dices que no me rinda, que entrene más, ¿sabes?, eres amable conmigo cuando nadie más lo es, me das apoyo y, quiero decirte, que valoro eso mucho más de lo que vas a llegar a comprender. Porque cuando eres tímida como yo y ni si quiera tu clan confía en ti por ser débil, tener a un amigo que sonría y te de la mano, es como lo más hermoso que puede existir.

—Entiendo, entiendo. No te gusto de esa forma, pero de verdad me quieres y te preocupa que me tome a mal el rechazo —dijo suavemente, aunque sin poder ocultar la decepción en la voz—. Tranquila, no lo haré. Gracias por ser sincera.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Hinata con su vocecita de «Oh mi Dios, ¿hice algo malo?, seguro hice algo malo»

—Estoy triste, dolido, algo frustrado, pero creo que es normal. Nada que no se me pase luego de un baño y un gran plato de comida —dijo tan positivamente como le fue posible—. Digo… Naruto está públicamente enamorado de Sakura y Sakura está públicamente enamorada de Sasuke y todavía nadie muere. Creo que puedo sobrellevarlo. Soy fuerte.

—¡Que miedo tenía de que te molestaras o empezaras a actuar raro! —exhaló Hinata liberando la tensión en su postura—. Me siento mal por esto, no quisiera que estuvieras triste, pero creo que entiendo lo que es un amor no correspondido y sé que puede ser…desesperanzador.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta… alguien más? —inquirió Kiba sinceramente intrigado—. ¿Alguien que no te corresponde? No pensé que te gustara nadie.

—Bueno, no es algo de lo que me agrade hablar —comenzó ella, enrojeciendo de golpe—. Pero sí, supongo que sí, me gusta otra persona. Adoraría ser como tú para poder ir y decirle, no seré correspondida, es al menos para que sepa cómo me siento. Siempre lo arruino y he llegado a aceptar que nunca se lo diré.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? —Kiba se detestaba, saber quién era dueño del corazón de Hinata probablemente lo pondría de un humor de perros. Se compararía con el chico en cuestión día y noche hasta la hartancia y finalmente su mente se encargaría de torturarlo diciendo que él no era nadie. Sin embargo, en él, la curiosidad era mayor que la sensatez y repitió: —. ¿Quién te gusta?

—Me prometí a mí misma que no hablaría con nadie de eso —murmuró apenada—. Perdón… perdóname Kiba.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo que me lo digas? Solo… quería ver que no me mintieras y dijeras eso para apartarme más —atacaba la excusa de Hinata con una mentira que sonaba a verdad. Era despreciable—. Estar enamorado nunca es malo ni vergonzoso, digo, no es como si estuvieras enamorada de Neji. Eso sería lamentable.

Se puso violentamente pálida.  
El corazón de Hinata dejó de palpitar por un segundo.

—¡No me gusta Neji! —dijo instantáneamente con una ligera histeria en la voz—. No, no me gusta Neji… —repitió con más serenidad.

—Pues ya lo sé —añadió Kiba con sincera torpeza—. Lo decía justo por eso. Me refiero a que lo defiendes mucho y lo tratas mejor de lo que se merece. Es una basura contigo mientras que tú eres demasiado amable con él, mira que tratar de matarte en los exámenes _Chunnin_...

—¡Hace meses de los exámenes _Chunnin_!

«_No te engañes campeón, sí eres una basura por eso_» le recordó Tenten a Neji en voz baja.  
_«No viene al caso»_ replicó Neji.

—Sí, pero igual —insistió Kiba en su ignorancia— Dije que sería lamentable porque, tal vez le tengas más compasión que toda la aldea junta, ¿pero quién iba a ser tan masoquista para enamorarse de alguien que te trata mal? Sé que quieres a Neji, pero sigo pensando que es un idiota.

«_Sí eres un idiota_» susurró Tenten.  
Neji no se dio por aludido.

—De todos modos no estamos aquí para hablar de Neji —retomó Kiba, viendo que su ultimo comentario había hecho exasperar un poco a Hinata—. ¿Me vas a decir quién te gusta?, ¿sí o no?

—No, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tiene caso, creerías que no estamos hablando de la misma persona. Te podría decir cómo es y serias incapaz de reconocerlo —soltó la princesa Hyūga, con unas pocas lágrimas surcando sus ojos. Esa era la maravillosa razón por la que había decidido mantener el nombre de su amor en secreto: porque todos pensarían igual que Kiba, porque la señalarían para criticarla llamándola insensata, entonces ella desesperaría en un fallido intento por justificarse, por justificar su profundo amor y no sería entendida. Jamás seria entendida, nadie veía lo mismo que veían sus ojos. Allí donde los otros juraban blanco y negro ella distinguía un espectro de mil colores—. Me gusta alguien que es noble, valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Alguien que es admirado, pero no lo suficientemente valorado. Un chico capaz de llevar sus ideales hasta las últimas consecuencias y resurgir luego de esto. Quizás tuvo una infancia difícil, pero desde que somos niños yo…

—¿Naruto? ¿Te gusta Naruto? —la interrumpió Kiba—. Eso fue bastante fácil de adivinar. Aunque no es más guapo que yo, creo que puedo entender por qué lo prefieres a él. Un día lo voy a superar, vas a ver. No es posible que me gane hasta en gustarle a la misma chica.

_ «Maldita sea, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ahora todos estos alcornoques, incluido el cretino de Neji, van a pensar que Hinata realmente está enamorada de Naruto. Ni si quiera es verdad y se hará noticia pública aquí y en cada rincón del jodido país del fuego, ¡estarán cotilleando semanas acerca eso! ¡Maldito seas, Kiba!»_ pensó Tenten en colérico silencio.

—¡¿Qu-Qué?! Yo no… yo no… yo no hablaba de Naruto —respondió pegando ambas palmas a sus enrojecidas mejillas. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya nadie le creía, ni Kiba, ni los otros indiscretos que presenciaban la situación desde las sombras.

—Está bien, tranquila, no le diré a nadie.

—Pero… pero es que no… —musitó paralizada.

_«Tenten, se terminó la función. Rock lee está acercándose en esta dirección junto con Guy-sensei»_ informó Neji. _«Nos vamos»_.

(…)

Para cuando Hinata volvió a la farola bajo la que había dejado a Neji, este fingió fría indiferencia al recibirla. Tanto él como Tenten se habían convertido en hervideros de agua caliente tras escuchar aquella conversación. La kunoichi tenía cerca de dos minutos de haberse ido a toda prisa y fúrica a su casa pensando que no podía desmentir lo dicho por la princesa del clan Hyūga porque, a pesar de todo, conocía el contexto final. Sabía el miedo oculto hacia las recriminaciones y el por qué. Quizá no veía en Neji todas las virtudes que Hinata. Pero sí tenía los dos dedos de frente necesarios para analizar las circunstancias con un mínimo de sentido común y darse cuenta de lo caóticamente enamorada que estaba de su primo. Tenten estaba transformada en un volcán en erupción por culpa de Kiba.

Mientras tanto, Neji, ostentaba una perfecta máscara de imperturbabilidad para compensar los sentimientos fuera de control que rugían en la oscuridad de su alma. Se vio a merced de un mar de incertidumbre, producto de lo que antes fue desconocimiento. ¿Estaba molesto? Sí, lo estaba, tenía que estarlo; el pecho le dolía infinitamente y respirar era un suplicio. ¿Había pretendido esconder un posible amor por Hinata en alguna grieta inescrutable de su subconsciente? Recordaba haberla mirado con cariño cuando ambos eran pequeños e inocentes, quizá la semilla estuvo enclaustrada allí por mucho tiempo y ahora germinaba, germinaba para robarle la paz. Siempre se supo dueño de sí mismo… ¿Entonces qué le producía semejante irritación?, ¿era el miedo?, ¿soledad?, ¿tristeza?, ¿rechazo?, ¿celos?

Celos… No, claro que no, era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Los celos eran sentimientos ridículos para personas ridículas.

—Cuando las calles están solas se ven bonitas —comentó Hinata presintiendo que había algo malo con el perpetuo silencio de Neji—. ¿No crees?

—Sí, lo son.

No le apetecía hablar. No se sentía bien. Descubrir interés romántico por su prima, oculto bajo capas de mentiras creadas por el miedo a un incongruente rechazo y admitir que lo desestabilizaba emocionalmente, eran dos cosas fuertes para digerir en un solo día. Pero, encima de eso, enterarse de que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, lo ponía mal.

Era patético, por haber dejado que la semilla se incrustara dentro de él.  
Idiota, por no haber sido capaz de reconocerla.  
Inútil, por verse incapaz de removerla.  
Estaba condenado a muerte, porque aquella semilla germinaría y echaría insondables raíces bajo el influjo de una profunda tristeza.

**—Aurora**  
Amores, más allá de lo horrorosamente ocupada que estoy, debo informarles que recientemente me hice amiga de Nahi Shite o Nahi Stark, asumo que saben quién es. La Diosa, autora de "Enséñame"

Resultó que la chica es un pan con miel y andamos haciendo una cooperativa para actualizar los fines de semana nuestras respectivas historias NejiHina :')

Es para que estén al tanto.

Por otro lado, ahora es cuando este fic se prende en kerosen, ¿ya distinguieron cual es el primer arco de la historia? ¿O es demasiado pronto? xD yo digo que este cap tiene muchas pistas.

Y, antes de que lo olvide, no sé si ya les quedó claro, pero este fic (HASTA AHORA) está cronológicamente ubicado después de los exámenes Chunnin. Todavía están chiquitos(¿)

Ya, eso era todo, amé el gay pánic de Neji, no fastidio más. Besitos. 


	9. IX Aroma a Rosas

**IX – Aroma a Rosas**

Tras una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento con el equipo nueve, Tenten caía muerta junto a Neji resollando de cansancio. Ambos sudaban lugares que no creían capaces de hacerlo y carecían de fuerzas suficientes para quejarse de dolor o reclamar misericordia. Ella era la kunoichi con más resistencia de su generación, del mismo modo que Neji poseía un excelente aguante en comparación de otros ninjas (y lo agradecían). Pero ambos consideraban que Might Guy a veces exageraba con los estándares de lo que se podría entender como "trabajo duro y disciplina"

—¿Es trabajo duro cargar cinco veces nuestro peso y dar quinientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea bajo un sol abrasador? —protestó la castaña, casi sin oxígeno.

—No lo sé —respondió Neji jadeante—. ¿Consideras disciplina subir cien veces la montaña usando solo las manos?

—Solo si antes hacemos setecientas flexiones como calentamiento.

A diferencia de Tenten y Neji, quienes tardarían unos minutos más en recobrar ánimos y levantarse del césped, Rock Lee y Might Guy debatían a voz en cuello nuevos desafíos para practicar el resto de la tarde. El equipo disponía de tres horas libres antes de proseguir con el ejercicio. La mañana era dedicada al entrenamiento físico y _taijutsu_, mientras que durante la tarde se enfocaban en perfeccionar sus puntos fuertes, técnicas y métodos de combate. Aquello era una _«Reunión de emergencia del equipo nueve para no estar fuera de forma y mantener el espíritu en alto, en nombre de la flor de la juventud» _según palabras exactas de su Sensei. _«Como si no nos viéramos la cara suficientemente seguido»_ había dicho Tenten.

—¡Guy-sensei! —exclamó Rock Lee adoptando posición de respeto—. Solicito permiso para regresar a mi casa en busca de mi almuerzo. Lo dejé sobre una mesa. Prometo que volveré tan rápido como me sea posible.

—Ese tipo de olvidos no son buenos, Lee, un ninja debe ser responsable en todo momento y en todo lugar. Ve a buscar tu comida y retorna a este punto sin demora —respondió Guy colocándole una mano en el hombro—. La alimentación es tan importante como el ejercicio para una buena condición física.

—¡Sí, Guy-sensei, tiene toda la razón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! —prometió—. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Dicho y hecho, Rock Lee se esfumó a paso veloz en dirección de la aldea.  
Sus desgastados compañeros de equipo se preguntaron desde el suelo, de dónde diablos sacaba tanta energía, era ridículo que alguien pudiera mover una sola fibra de su cuerpo después de tal esfuerzo, mucho menos correr. Por lo mismo, ambos ya se preparaban para recibir un discurso motivacional de parte del adulto, orientado a que siguieran el buen ejemplo de Lee y se llevaran al límite cada vez un poco más, cuando la buena fortuna les sonrió y cierto ninja de cabello blanco se dejó ver a dos kilómetros de distancia por accidente.

—¡Mi buen amigo Kakashi! ¡Veo que el destino quiso hoy que nos encontráramos! ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?

Y antes de que Kakashi tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta quién lo abordaba y por dónde, Guy ya había avanzado hacia él, olvidando a sus dos alumnos solos en el claro del bosque. Ellos no vieron cuándo su maestro se alejó, pero el silencio les dejó saber que, como pocas veces, aquel día podrían almorzar en paz.

—Hey, ¡Neji, espabila!, si nos damos prisa, igual terminamos de comer antes de que esos dos vuelvan, hay que tragar sin masticar —propuso su amiga, apoyándose sobre los codos para levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo—. Es ahora o nunca.

Pero Neji no la estaba escuchando. Es cierto que llevaba minutos con cierta pesadez, pero de pronto se sentía terriblemente mal y su cabeza no abarcaba información más allá de la aflicción. El desgaste físico era ahora un pormenor; los oídos le zumbaban, le costaba enfocar la vista y no conseguía inhalar adecuadamente porque un dolor agudo le hacía crujir el pecho en cada mínimo intento. Era como si lo apuñalaran desde dentro resquebrajándole los pulmones. Si los castigos con el sello maldito del clan Hyūga no hubiesen sido más brutales que esta nueva agonía ante la que se doblegaba, entonces habría dado muestras obvias de sufrimiento aparte de los pocos espasmos que llegaron a reflejarse en sus manos. Permaneció segundos con los ojos cerrados, sin decir palabra, hasta que el dolor se fue apaciguando y pudo volver a respirar.

—Neji… ¿Neji? —repitió Tenten, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Todo en orden?, ¿te sientes mal?

Él abrió los ojos, sabiendo que se había esmerado en no dejar ver rastros de malestar.

—No, estoy bien —contestó fingiendo firmeza en la voz. Aunque era obvio que todavía no le apetecía moverse del césped—. Creo me maree un momento, no es nada. Si permanezco quieto se me pasará.

—Oh, ya veo… debe ser el calor que nos afecta a esta hora —razonó ella sin sospechar gran cosa de momento—. Es pasado el mediodía: estamos reventados de cansancio, empapados de sudor, tenemos hambre, sed, sueño y… ya sabes, apestamos.

—¿Tienes agua?

—Sí, claro, dame un momento —dijo Tenten desplegando un pergamino pequeño sobre sus piernas e invocando dos recipientes marrones—. Creo que tenemos suerte de que esté fría… emm… —se quedó en silencio—, aguarda, ¿qué es ese olor? Lo percibo desde hace rato, pero de pronto es… más fuerte.

—¿Cuál olor? —preguntó Neji cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. No percibo nada, ¿es bueno?, ¿malo? —se empezaba a cuestionar si el repentino dolor en el pecho tendría que ver algo con la desaparición de su olfato o lo afectaría de alguna forma.

—Es delicioso —confesó la kunoichi atolondrada por el perfume—, ¿en serio no lo notas? Un aroma a rosas frescas inconfundible. Pero es extraño, ¿sabes? Porque no es habitual que las rosas florezcan en esta región, muchísimo menos en esta época del año. Además… huele… —murmuró levantando la nariz—. Huele como si estuviera muy cerca…

Arriesgada como era, Tenten osó invadir repentinamente el espacio personal de Neji para descartar cualquier tipo de anomalía y, sin tocarlo, le olfateó varias veces el cuello.  
Como era de esperarse, su compañero se sulfuró; quizá no la empujaba por respeto, pero hizo un vago movimiento de retroceso para dar a entender que se había sentido inmediatamente incómodo. Si no era ella la que olía a rosas, pues muchísimo menos iba a ser él, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

—¡Eres quien huele a rosas! —exclamó encantada la kunoichi, ignorando el obvio comportamiento arisco que manifestaba Neji—. Esta mañana empecé a percibirlo apenas llegaste, pero estaba muy suave, ahora está en verdad concentrado.

Le conocía de memoria el olor a Neji; en sus facetas agradables y en sus facetas no tan agradables. No se lo había propuesto, sencillamente en la convivencia continua con el quipo era inevitable darse cuenta, del mismo modo sabía el olor que tenía Rock Lee. Después de sudar un infierno, ni si quiera hacía falta estar demasiado cerca para adivinar los aromas de sus respectivos portadores. Neji en circunstancias normales olía a incienso o algún tipo de madera cuyo nombre ella no registraba, pero era de ese estilo. Mientras que luego de hacer ejercicio cogía el aroma del sol, la sal y estos se ligaban con el hedor propio de su cuerpo.

—Sé que esto va a ser asqueroso, pero quédate quieto, por favor —pidió alcanzando la mejilla del joven Hyūga con la punta de los dedos.

En instantes (antes de que él pudiera oponerse) capturó dos gotas de sudor que corrían por su blanca tez y se las llevó a los labios.

—Tu sabor es… dulce, igual a las rosas —comunicó—. Hueles y sabes a rosas, Neji, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, pero aléjate de mí. —En efecto, eso había sido repulsivo, extraño y excesivo. Además de que ella todavía seguía demasiado cerca para su gusto. No es que no le desconcertase la línea de casualidad entre el dolor en el pecho, la fragancia a rosas y el sabor a lo mismo provenientes de su cuerpo, pero primero necesitaba recuperar su espacio personal.

Tenten sacó un pañuelo azul pálido de uno de sus bolsillos y, a consciencia, volvió a quebrar la tácita orden de alejamiento que iba impresa en el aura de su compañero.

—¿Qué? —lo recriminó Tenten—. ¿Por qué te apartas?, ¿tienes miedo de algo? Ni que te fuera a dar un beso.

Consiguió que Neji mirara fastidiado hacia otra parte.

—No eres tan guapo como crees —comentó llena de antipatía, en tanto le limpiaba el rostro con el pañuelo para recolectar su sudor—. Creo que puedo resistir la enorme tentación de estar al lado tuyo, sin volverme loca de pronto y besarte.

—No se trata de eso.

—Oh bueno, si tú lo dices, _Neji-niisan_ —Una vez guardada la muestra, Tenten se sentó de nuevo y le dio la mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

A continuación le pasó uno de los recipientes marrones con agua fría.

—Obligaré… Digo, le pediré ayuda a Kiba para analizar la servilleta y descubrir si es simple olor a rosas o Akamaru podría identificarte con él —explicó—. En todo caso, luces terrible, ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?

—No —suspiró. Por ahora, no quería revelar nada; podía ser algo pasajero y los diagnósticos apresurados eran aborrecibles. Preferiría averiguarlo por cuenta propia antes de compartirlo con ella. En otras palabras «hablar con certeza»—. Estamos acabando de terminar el primer horario de entrenamiento, creo que es normal que me vea así, tú tampoco estás precisamente bonita y aseada.

—Buen punto… —concedió Tenten, metiendo la nariz un segundo por dentro de su blusa—. Y la verdad yo no huelo a rosas como tú. Oh mi Dios… ni de cerca.

—Puede que las rosas sean mis flores favoritas, pero sudar su olor yo no lo describiría como algo agradable.

—Sí, era de suponerse que apestar a princesa de primavera te iba a amargar.

—Tampoco me agrada que vayas a hacer a Kiba partícipe de mis problemas.

Tenten sonrió y pensó maliciosamente qué debía decir a continuación, quizá «_Oh, reconoces que esta circunstancia con las flores es un problema, ¿por qué, Neji-niisan?, ¿me ocultas algo?_». Pero no, era muy obvio que _**sí**_ le ocultaba algo. Entonces tal vez debería acusarlo _«¿Qué harás tú al respecto? Guardarte así tus aflicciones acabará por matarte. Si me cuentas qué es lo que te está pasando, prometo que guardaré el secreto_» Pero no estaba segura, a lo mejor todavía no era buen momento para el chantaje y en todo caso eso mostraría cierta debilidad. Quedaba la opción de atacar _«¿Por qué no quieres que involucre a Kiba? No estarás resentido con él por lo de hace unos días, ¿cierto? —mencionaría casualmente—. Digo, el pobre todavía tendrá el corazón roto, no hay necesidad de que lo odies desde el silencio_» pero eso habría puesto hostil al joven Hyūga, respondiendo con una de sus frases hechas del tipo _«No lo odio, no tengo sentimientos hacia él —lacónico—. Y hasta donde me alcanza la memoria, ser reservado no es un crimen.»_

—¿Te vas a hacer el duro? No seas ridículo, es obvio que te pasa algo extraño y yo podría ser de ayuda para mantener tu farsa —Jugó su última carta—. Ya sé que soy un constante fastidio, pero, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

—Dame… dame tiempo —suspiró él—. Si considero que necesito tu ayuda, entonces te lo haré saber, pero por ahora, necesito tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para saber si me debo preocupar. 

(…)

Neji fue a hacerse un chequeo médico a los dos días. Sobre todo, por responsabilidad y descarte, pues se sentía bien, no había presentado ningún síntoma fuera de lo común y ni haciendo uso del _Byakugan_ logró descubrir anormalidades en su caja torácica. Incluso llegó a autoconvencerse de que quizá se trató de un malestar pasajero, y en el mejor de los casos este no volvería a repetirse. Demasiado se presionaba durante los entrenamientos, no sería de extrañar que, de vez en cuando, tanto esfuerzo hiciera estragos en su cuerpo. Might Guy y sus entusiastas rutinas podrían haber tenido algo que ver con aquel dolor.

—Todo está en orden contigo —informó la enfermera de turno haciendo las últimas anotaciones y entregándole resultados de sangre—. No comprendo por qué pediste los exámenes extra. Eché un vistazo a tu registro y has estado presentándote mensual y puntualmente a las revisiones médicas, cosa extraña en personas de tu edad. No ha habido nada por lo que preocuparse en ninguna de las pruebas. ¿Hay algo que te haga creer que algo anda mal?

—Tuve un dolor grave en el pecho luego de terminar la primera fase de la sesión de entrenamiento hace un par de días.

—Si te excediste en algún punto de los ejercicios puede que hayas hecho colapsar tu sistema respiratorio por unos breves segundos, ¿dirías que te dolía el corazón o los pulmones? —indagó ella. Algo en su expresión le indicaba a Neji que no se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

—Ambos. No tengo un umbral de dolor precisamente alto y pocas veces he experimentado un dolor como ese.

—Perdóname si parezco escéptica, es que los resultados de los exámenes son excelentes, tienes una salud envidiable. ¿Hay algún otro síntoma que tengas que mencionar? —aquello sonó a una pregunta por educación.

—Una amiga dijo que mi sudor olía a rosas, no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero…

—Podría ser cierto si las has estado comiendo. Pero por esa mala cara que acabas de ponerme, supongo que no es así. —suspiró—. Está bien, está bien, tranquilo. Pásate de nuevo por aquí si llegas a sentirte mal en lo que va de semana, por lo pronto no creo que haya nada de lo que preocuparse. Y quién sabe, quizás tu amiga solo estaba coqueteándote y no cogiste la indirecta.

Nunca había visto a Tenten haciendo ojitos a nadie, ni interesada románticamente en ningún chico, pero sospechaba que sus métodos de seducción podrían ser más eficaces (chantaje, extorsión, manipulación) que una broma infantil y de mal gusto. Es cierto que no conseguía percibir en sí mismo la fragancia floral que ella decía, pero, muy a su pensar, Neji creía en las palabras de Tenten.

—Mi amiga no coquetea y yo no soy su tipo. Pienso que ella decía la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro? Ustedes los hombres no sabrían distinguir cuando una chica está interesada, ni aunque esta los abofeteara y se lo gritara de frente —replicó con amargura la mujer uniformada—. Terminó la visita médica, te puedes ir a casa. ¿Y sabes qué? Deberías hablar de nuevo con tu amiga.

—Que pase buenas tardes —dijo Neji con sequedad al levantarse de la camilla y salir de allí.

Al abandonar el hospital de la aldea, decidió que era buena idea dar un paseo por los alrededores antes de regresar al complejo y sentarse a meditar por un largo, largo rato. La consulta le resultó desagradable e infructuosa porque no había descubierto nada nuevo y la brillante enfermera no era más que una casamentera frustrada. Los resultados impresos que llevaba en la mano podían servir para tranquilizar sus angustias y descartar enfermedades, pero le costaba horrores pensar que tenían la más remota validez.

¿De dónde había salido esta repentina paranoia hacia su situación médica? ¿Podría ser secretamente hipocondriaco? ¿Sería un sucio truco de Tenten para jugarle una broma pesada? ¿Habría logrado la kunoichi colarse en sus pensamientos y atormentarlo desde el mismísimo núcleo de su psique? No, no. Exageraba. Nada de eso podía ser posible.

—¡Hey Neji! —gritó la voz de su compañera desde un pequeño puesto de dulces, dándole un tremendo susto de muerte. Estaba comiendo una cajita de caramelos y se acercó poco a poco—. ¿Cómo estás? Justo iba a verte, pero me distraje comiendo estos... Oh, diablos, parece que te hubieras estado peleando conmigo toda la mañana, ¿por qué esa mirada de mal humor?

—¿Estás interesada románticamente en mí?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló instantáneamente asqueada—. Puaj, ¡claro que no!

—¿Y si lo estuvieras me lo dirías directamente?

—Bueno… no… la verdad no lo haría —confesó Tenten todavía confundida—. Pero no es el caso. De momento te garantizo que no me gustas. Sé que me comporté extraño el otro día, pero de verdad me preocupo por ti y ser sutil no es una de mis virtudes.

Sonaba tan franca cuando hablaba que confiar en ella era inevitable.

—Te considero transparente —admitió Neji bajando los brazos cruzados—. Solo preguntaba para descartar por completo.

—Normalmente me molestaría contigo o algo, pero reconozco que lamer tu sudor no es lo más amistoso que he hecho. No te preocupes.

—¿Dijiste que ibas a verme? ¿Me querías decir algo?

—¡Sí! —dijo su compañera sacando de un bolsillo el pañuelo azul de la vez pasada y entregándoselo—. Se lo fui a llevar a Ino bajo la excusa de que era un perfume costoso que quería comprar y como ella trabaja en una floristería quería su visto bueno. Me voy a reservar su… opinión, pero en términos generales, también notó que el aroma era real y muy fuerte. —Eso por decir poco, pero la rubia había amado la fragancia a tal punto que se encaprichó en querer comprarla también. Muchas mentiras tuvo que inventar Tenten para librarse de Ino—. Luego pasé por casa de Kiba diciendo que quería rastrearte con esta muestra, ¿pero sabes qué? Akamaru no pudo identificarte y cuando Kiba se hizo cargo, dijo que ese pañuelo no olía como una persona, solo apestaba a rosas y ya. Podrás imaginarte mi desconcierto al escucharlo decir eso. Fingí haberme equivocado de prenda y salí de allí —suspiró agobiada—. No sé si ahora estas listo para hablar acerca del tema, pero quería que supieras ambos detalles. El primero para que me creas cuando digo que hueles a rosas y el segundo porque podría sernos útil más tarde o…

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Puedo resolverlo yo solo, por mis propios medios, no necesito de una niñera. Soy tan capaz como tú, más que tú —No pretendía que sus palabras sonaran a desdén, pero exactamente así sonaron y así se clavaron en el cariño de Tenten. Para cuando quiso enmendarlo ya el daño estaba hecho—. Gracias por tu interés en mi bienestar, pero detesto que te metas en mis problemas como si tuvieras completa potestad de hacerlo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos venenosamente, hasta que su compañera lo rompió.

—Mentiría si dijera que eso no me dolió, pedazo de imbécil —No hubo alteración en su energía, en su tono de voz, tampoco en sus rasgos faciales. Quería dejar claro que él había sido grosero y estaba ofendida, que no iba a dejar pasar bajo la mesa esa _falta_ a su amistad. Pero, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo porque lo conocía demasiado bien—. No hace falta que tires a matar tan fuerte cada vez que te sientas invadido o amenazado. No es fácil mirar dentro de ti, no cuando te alejas y guardas silencio. No es fácil saber qué te pasa, actúas como si fueras de hierro, incluso si sabes que no lo eres. Comunicarte no es tu punto fuerte, los ejemplos sobran. Por eso y solo por eso, me preocupo por ti y me dedico a meter la nariz en asuntos que no me incumben. Tienes miedo de Hinata, porque pudo ver muy profundo. Y tienes recelo de mi, porque también lo hago. No creas que tenerte paciencia es cualquier cosa, no en ese estado de intransigencia —concluyó—. Sé lo fastidiosa que puedo llegar a ser, créeme, estoy consciente. Pero me duele cuando me desconoces como amiga, no imagino cómo se sentirá Hinata cuando eres cruel con ella.

—¡Basta!

—¡No! ¡Tú, basta! Es demasiado fácil ignorarte; verte y pensar que eres perfecto, que lo tienes todo bajo perfecto control, en tu palacio de metódica perfección. No lo negaré, puedes ser eficiente. —titubeó vagamente antes de continuar—. Pero soy tu amiga. No ayudas ni te preocupas por alguien porque creas que esa persona no puede hacerse cargo sola. Ayudas porque le tienes cariño, porque quieres que todo vaya bien y, porque trabajar en equipo siempre es mejor. Sé que eres capaz y no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie.

Neji se tomó un respiro. Ya fuese el afecto tácito en la voz de Tenten o su propio sentido común haciendo eco a las razones de su amiga, él libero su sentir. Enfrentarse a la verdad de cara, por boca de alguien más, era horriblemente amargo. Sin embargo, cuando se preguntó a sí mismo si preferiría que fuese otra persona, y no Tenten, quien le dijera todo aquello, supo que no la detestaba tanto como creyó. En ocasiones él sentía ser demasiado duro y tendía a ablandarse. A veces sentía ser demasiado blando y entonces se endurecía. Esa ambivalencia le hacía daño y también lastimaba a las pocas personas que le guardaban afecto.

Él se atragantó en su tentativa de disculpa.

—Intentaré no ser tan… inaccesible en un futuro cercano, si tú intentas no ser tan entrometida.

—Haré lo que pueda. 

—**Aurora**  
Amores hermosos, si me están leyendo desde fanfiction, quiero decirles que amo mucho sus comentarios y el cariño que me dan, y que si no respondo uno a uno los comentarios es porque soy súper, ultra, mega torpe en esta plataforma y no tengo idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Soy joven, pero parezco señora en esto de usar computadoras. En Wattpad suelo responder más fácilmente.  
Las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Cuídense.


	10. X Equinoccio de Otoño

**X – Equinoccio de Otoño**

Por un tiempo las cosas se mantuvieron en plena calma. Los días deshojaron las flores de Julio, arreciaron las lluvias de agosto, marchitaron los árboles en septiembre, sin que nada perturbara la paz. Hinata sanó su tobillo con normalidad y volvió a incorporarse activamente a las misiones del equipo ocho. Había extrañado a Kiba y Shino tanto como ellos la habían extrañado a ella. Estuvo feliz de comprobar que los lazos de amistad permanecieron intactos pese a la embarazosa situación pasada, su compañero había sobrellevado el rechazo con muchísima más madurez de la esperada. No hubo cambio alguno en su forma de ser, de dirigirse a ella, ni de tratarla. Seguía siendo ese chico atento que se quedaba atrás para no dejarla sola entre las ramas de los árboles y le tendía la mano cada que se caía.

Por su lado, Neji se había estancado con Tenten en un punto muerto de la investigación acerca del fenómeno "olor a rosas". Él aún olía como un millar de ellas, pero el desgarre en el pecho no había vuelto a repetirse y desde la consulta médica trabajó en reforzar la idea de que no le pasaba nada malo, tenía una excelente salud, aptitud física, autocontrol. Estaba bien, debía estarlo.

Con tal de evitar preguntas incómodas con relación al aroma a flores, estuvo comprando ramos de rosas a diario en la tienda de Ino, para adornar su habitación y el döjo. Aunque eso a su vez atrajera preguntas del tipo «¿por qué y para qué está él comprando rosas a diario?», o «¿Cuál es la necesidad de atestar su recámara y el recinto Hyūga con flores?». Eran incógnitas más fáciles de responder. Quizá lo más pesado que le llegó a ocurrir fue que Ino y Sakura quisieran jugar a ser detectives privadas para averiguar qué hacía con tantas rosas. Pero lo más interesante que supieron de Neji, fue que cambiaba el agua de todas las jarras de su habitación, puntualmente, tres veces al día, a la misma hora. Y no era la clase de información que estaban buscando, así que al poco tiempo lo dejaron estar.

Solo quedaba el riesgo de que Tenten popularizara un apodo realmente estúpido para burlarse de él. Ya había perdido la oportunidad usar un juego de palabras haciendo alusión a su don con las aves. Que dejase también pasar la ocasión de llamarlo públicamente "princesa de las flores" habría sido poco menos que un milagro.

Pero los milagros existían.

Y Tenten respetó a consciencia el tiempo, el espacio y la vida privada de Neji porque tenía la extraña certeza de que esta colapsaría y se derrumbaría por sí sola. En cuyo caso él se vería orillado a dos únicas opciones; terminar de abrirse con ella o buscar ayuda en Hinata y, en cualquiera de las dos, se daría por satisfecha. Atormentarlo era un plus, pero el objetivo real era que aprendiera a aceptar el apoyo de sus amigos.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que sus predicciones se revelaran ciertas.

Durante el equinoccio de otoño, Neji Hyūga se despertó agitado, a la luz de la luna llena, con fiebre, débil y sudando a mares. En su pecho sentía removerse el clamor de aquella tristeza a la que no dejaba pasar de la garganta y seguía sofocando, segundo a segundo, en un intento desesperado por recuperar la paz. Esta vez no hubo dolor, al menos no consciente. _Algo más _palpitaba allí dentro, susurrando con dulzura cosas ininteligibles.

Cosas que él no quería escuchar.

Era mitad de madrugada y el augurio del invierno volvía el frio insoportable. La fiebre consignó un completo tormento, dudaba de poder conciliar el sueño una vez más. Pensó en levantarse a buscar un par de sabanas gruesas al fondo de su viejo mueble, pero la debilidad lo mantuvo postrado en la cama.

De pronto, alguien dio tres toques en madera, interrumpiendo su agonía.

—Neji-niisan, ¿puedo pasar un momento, por favor? —Se oyó la ansiosa voz de Hinata del otro lado de la puerta—. No te veías muy bien hace rato, vine a ver si te sentías mejor. Traje té y galletas.

—Me siento bien, le agradezco su preocupación, Hinata-sama —respondió buscando sonar enfadado a propósito para deshacerse de ella—. Pero hasta hace unos instantes estaba dormido y pretendo seguir durmiendo. Que pase buenas noches.

—¡Pero Neji-niisan!

—Dije buenas noches.

—E-Entraré de todos modos.

Grandioso.

«_Si me voy a morir, este sería un excelente momento_» pensó él joven. «_Igual perderé la cabeza mañana en la mañana si Hiashi Hyūga encuentra a su hija mayor en mi dormitorio a estas horas_». Cosa poco probable, pero no imposible.

—Si las galletas no tienen veneno entonces no las quiero.

—Me-mentí, no tengo galletas —confesó temblorosamente la princesa del clan, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Neji se extrañó; podría haber jurado que le colocó seguro antes de recostarse, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor la cerradura estaba fallando—. Es que así me convence Natsu cuando soy yo la que se siente mal, pero si de verdad quieres, entonces puedo buscar unas.

Él carecía de fuerzas. Apenas podía permitirse suspirar de resignación y dedicarle una obvia mirada reprobatoria a su prima. Pensó en decir una frase corta que englobara el malestar, las ganas de estar solo y la falta de decoro de su parte, algo como «lárguese, por favor».

—Hinata-sama, por si no se ha dado cuenta; que no traiga galletas con usted, en este contexto, es asombrosamente irrelevante. —su voz se oyó áspera—. Tiene diez segundos para abandonar mi habitación o…

—¿O si no qué? —replicó Hinata envalentonada—. Solo mírate, estás enfermo, tienes ojeras y suenas como si se te escapara el alma del cuerpo con cada palabra. No podrías echarme de aquí ni aunque quisieras. Deja que cuide de ti un rato, como tú cuidaste de mi cuando me torcí el tobillo… por favor.

—Entiendo que en mi actual estado no estoy en posición de obligarla a nada —aceptó—. Pero preferiría que se fuera, no tiene mi consentimiento para permanecer aquí.

—¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? —murmuró arrodillándose junto a él—. De todas formas, no me iré.

—No sabía que podía ser egoísta. Nos arriesga a ambos a un castigo, solo porque quiere… ¿ser amable a la fuerza? ¿probar algo en especial?

Ella sonrió y colocó una mano tibia en la frente de Neji.

Él quiso demostrar que no la necesitaba, apartándose con la misma brusquedad que meses atrás rechazó a Tenten. Pero en lugar de eso, su voluntad lo traicionó y antes de que pudiera pensar en resistirse, se halló con los ojos cerrados en silencio, dejando que lo aliviara aquel suave toque.

—Ambas —contestó la princesa bajando la mano, y acariciándole ahora la mejilla—. Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Neji-niisan. ¿Quisieras otra manta? ¿o prefieres quedarte así? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo caliente de beber…

Para empezar, él sintió su firmeza doblegarse ante semejante voz dulce.

—Hinata-sama, estoy bien. Yo no… no necesito…

—¿Nada? —Hinata cogió una de las manos de Neji y se la acercó a los labios para inducirles calor—. Mueres de frio y eres incapaz de decirlo. Cielos, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?

—No lo sé.

_«He pasado años comportándome de este modo, no conozco otra forma de ser. Perdón»._

Ella se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar otros edredones dentro de un mueble grande y viejo de madera. Como había nada más interesante que contemplar de momento, el renombrado genio de los Hyūga se puso a verla mientras ella abría uno a uno los cajones revolviendo entre sus cosas. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, salvo por la ventana que filtraba la luz de luna. Aún así, era demasiado fácil distinguir la imagen de Hinata en movimiento. Llevaba puesta una bata de dormir violeta que, en lugar de esconder su figura, desafiaba a Neji a imaginar cómo lucia debajo de la tela. _«¿Será la fiebre?»_ pensó ofuscado _«¿Algo andará mal con mi sangre? ¿Por qué demonios no consigo… apartar la mirada?»_. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para despejar la mente de pensamientos indecentes. Cuando Hinata desdobló la primera manta y lo cubrió con ella, tampoco supo cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decir. Se caldeaba en sus propias complicaciones.

—¿Por qué tratas de sentarte? Recuéstate de nuevo, Neji-niisan —pidió subiéndole el segundo cobertor—. Seguro mañana estarás mejor.

Con la mayor suavidad posible tomó a su primo por los hombros y lo forzó a poner la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

—Hinata-sama, sé que no viene al caso, pero quisiera decirle algo… importante. —Seguramente a los oídos de la princesa del clan, lo que sea que él dijera en ese patético estado sonaría a delirio; cosa que le daba vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo lo animaba a continuar.

—¿Importante?

—¿Recuerda el festival de verano hace un par de meses? No lo dije en el momento, lo… lo siento, creo que hay muchas cosas que no digo —comenzó, a sabiendas de que horas más tarde se arrepentiría—. Cuando la vi, pensé que lucía realmente bonita con ese yukata. También en este momento pienso que se ve hermosa vestida de violeta, por eso creí que sería apropiado mencionarlo. Si debo ser franco, yo...

—¡Aguarda! —lo interrumpió—. Si de eso se trata, también quiero decir algo importante.

Las manos de Hinata se amoldaron al rostro de Neji para robarle un beso.

Él no ofreció resistencia.

—El día del festival, cuando estuvimos bajo los fuegos artificiales, quedé con ganas de besarte mil veces. Para eso… para eso estoy aquí —confesó ella regresando una vez tras otra a la boca de Neji y abrumándolo con su creciente afán—. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Sin saber cómo refrenarla, él se dejó quitar el oxígeno y correspondió con igual efusión a sus rojos labios, descubriendo durante los primeros segundos que extrañaba a Hinata y había estado extrañándola todo este tiempo. Echaba en falta su calor, su voz hablándole en voz baja, su aroma a anís estrellado, su piel delicada y pálida como la nieve. Tampoco sabía que su pulso pudiera salirse de control tan de prisa, hasta que aquella secuencia de besos lo incineró por completo bajo la luna del equinoccio.

Él deslizó los dedos a través de la melena obsidiana de la princesa Hyūga y, temiendo que la situación pudiera desembocar en algo grave, murmuró:

—Deténgase. Es inapropiado, ¿hace falta que lo diga?

—¿Por prudencia he de pretender que me importa? —Hinata se deslizó bajo las sábanas y mezcló el calor de sus cuerpos sin reservas. Se dio permiso a sí misma para abrazarlo, enredándose en su cuello con la misma delicadeza que tendría una serpiente—. ¿Dirás que crucé los límites?, acepto mi crimen contra el régimen del clan —le susurró al oído, logrando que él sufriera los efectos de un escalofrío extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo—. Me he quebrado, mi mesura se agotó… si me ofreces tu silencio nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Mañana podemos fingir amnesia.

—Se me ocurre que una infracción de este calibre no es lo más conveniente si es que quiero sanar las relaciones con la rama principal —dijo Neji tensándose al distinguir los volúmenes de su prima presionándose contra su propio cuerpo—. No me lo haga más difícil, se lo suplico.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar con la cabeza fría? ¿Será que eres de hielo? ¿Nunca te permites sentir nada? —Se trepó sobre él y, una vez sentada sobre su abdomen, mostró claras intenciones de desatarse el lazo de la bata en su cintura.

—Hinata-sama, esto es precipitado.

—Estas conteniéndote, ¿cierto?

El genio de los Hyūga a estas alturas todavía no descifraba si es que ella estaba allí seduciéndolo por venganza, para cobrarse todos los daños pasados y de pronto romperle el corazón una vez que estuviera indefenso en sus garras. Si es que repentinamente se había dado cuenta de que con Naruto no llegaría lejos y pretendía sacar un clavo con otro clavo. Si es que lo estaba usando como excusa para chantajes futuros, en una especie de cruel cooperativa con Tenten. ¿Lo estaría poniendo a prueba? ¿O solo se trataba de un capricho nocturno para satisfacer una necesidad momentánea? En cualquier caso, se sentía manipulado y odiaba sentirse así.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó en pleno desconcierto.

—Que guardes silencio.

Hinata dejó que la tela violeta resbalase hasta el borde mismo de su voluptuoso pecho. Tenía unos hombros tan blancos que recordaban a las perlas nacaradas; la luz de la luna podía reflejarse hermosamente sobre su piel.

(…)

Estaba resultando una mañana tranquila y bonita para Hinata: Zul le había dejado un montoncito de cosmos (al igual que todos los días) en el alfeizar. Había desayunado una comida que le gustaba mucho. Le dio tiempo de completar varias misiones con su equipo antes de que fuese mediodía. Tuvo oportunidad de almorzar con sus amigas. Y finalmente de regreso al recinto, iba deshojando unas flores regaladas por Ino justo para ese fin. «_Es un bonito, bonito septiembre_» pensaba llena de buen humor.

En la tarde le tocaba entrenar con Neji y hacia allá iba, seguro la esperaba en el döjo. Que por cierto le parecía un sitio más agradable desde que él empezó a poner rosas en la entrada y los alrededores.

Saludó de paso a su hermana que entrenaba en un jardín interno y apartado, mientras se apresuraba a doblar en la siguiente esquina para llegar a tiempo a la clase. Las últimas semanas entrenar con su primo estaba siendo muchísimo menos traumático, en comparación con eventos anteriores, casi era divertido. La alegría por ir con él se sentía en sus veloces pasos contra la madera. Ayer había sido equinoccio de otoño y gracias a ello se estaba preparando para hacerle un regalo a Neji apenas acabara el entrenamiento.

—¡Buenas tardes, Neji-niisan! —dijo con todo el ánimo del mundo irrumpiendo en la sala de madera—. ¿Sabes qué día fue ayer? ¡Estoy emocionada por contarte un mito precioso acerca del Equinoccio de otoño que escuché de Ino!

Neji estaba sentado meditando al fondo del döjo y casi le provocó un infarto escuchar la voz de su prima. Se puso en pie de golpe.

—Oh, lo si-siento mucho —susurró Hinata cubriéndose la boca—. No pensé que estuvieras meditando. Me quedaré callada.

—No se preocupe, de todos modos ya estaba por terminar —dijo acercándose a ella, con el rostro encendido y sin reunir el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos—. Antes de que iniciemos, me gustaría decirle algo con respecto a lo de anoche. Disculpe mi brusquedad, se debe a que llevo todo el día con la mente en ello.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió buscando los ojos claros de su primo—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?, ¿fue algo malo?

Con creciente asombro Hinata observó cómo Neji se arrodillaba a sus pies y, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, pegó la frente del suelo.

—¡Neji-niisan! ¡No hagas eso! La gente solo se inclina así ante mi padre.

—Me han enseñado que las montañas pueden abrirse desde sus cimientos a causa de un sismo —empezó sin cambiar de postura—. Que los volcanes pueden entrar en actividad de un momento a otro y el mar tornarse tempestuoso aún en la noche más serena. No puedo controlar cosas externas a mi persona, pero como mínimo he de saber dominarme a mí mismo. Le ruego que me perdone por lo ocurrido en la madrugada, no debí hacer eso.

—¿Ha-Hacer qué? —quiso saber poniéndose en extremo colorada.

—Incluso si tuve su consentimiento, siento merecer un castigo por el hecho de que me fallé a mí mismo como persona y le fallé a usted como su protector. Sé cuál fue mi conducta y asumo la total responsabilidad, pero créame cuando le digo que, pese a lo débil que me mostré, yo no quería... —«_No quería qué?_» se cuestionó entre reproches mordiéndose la lengua _«¿Besarla?, ¿tocarla?, ¿olerla?, ¿profanarla?_». Por todos los cielos. Ahora lo veía con claridad; justo _ese_ era el problema, que él _sí quería_, _él moría de ganas_ por ponerle las manos encima. Era casi seguro que de repetirse la ocasión volvería a ser vencido por sus instintos masculinos, sin remordimiento.

_Remordimiento_, esa era la palabra.

¿De qué le servía aquella profunda y humillante reverencia, si la disculpa estaba mal formulada? La verdadera complicación, que indudablemente lo mortificaba, derivando en legítimas ganas de ser castigado, residía allí; él no había experimentado autentico remordimiento ni antes, ni durante, ni después de acostarse con Hinata.

Lo había disfrutado en grande y cada vez que recordaba la descomunal euforia que lo consumió al apoderarse de ella, de su inocencia, de su frágil cuerpo; sentía nauseas por seguir con vida. Ese acto impío había sido una transgresión directa contra la rama principal, las tradiciones, las costumbres y la familia con la que tanto intentaba reconciliarse. Y ahora que había hurtado la inmaculada pureza de Hinata, heredera del clan por excelencia, arruinando cualquier posibilidad de redención… le entraban ganas de abrirse las venas y morir.

El clan lo iba a asesinar y él estaría gustoso de que así fuera.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado?, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él nunca era impulsivo.

—Yo no quería… —titubeó.

—Neji-niisan, levántate de allí, me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué significa lo que has dicho? —preguntó dando un tímido toque en la espalda de su primo—. Ayer nos vimos muy poco, ni hablamos y, al menos yo, me fui a dormir temprano.

—No lo he dicho a nadie y nadie nos observa en este momento, no hace falta que finja no recordarlo —insistió negándose a levantar la frente del suelo—. Puede hacer conmigo lo que desee. Herirme, maldecirme, matarme… la verdad es que no me importa.

La princesa se sentó delante de él y jaloneó su camisa

—Estoy confundida, yo no quiero matarte. Digo, ¿por qué querría hacerlo?, ¿qué pasó anoche? Neji-niisan, respondeee.

Chillaba igual que una niña.

—¿Usted de verdad no lo recuerda? —murmuró alzando la mirada para encararla por primera vez.

—¡No actúes como si yo fuese quien delira!, eres tú quien lo hace, Neji-niisan. Te digo que me dormí temprano. Seguro que lo que tuviste fue una pesadilla —comentó muy preocupada—. Las pesadillas son horrorosas, dime, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas un abrazo?

—Disculpe, ¿qué?

—Los abrazos hacen sentir mejor a las personas —dijo abriéndose con timidez—. ¿Sí quieres?

—No.

Él palideció, después de lo de anoche no le apetecía tocarla ni con una vara.

—Manténgase a un metro de mí, por favor.

_«¿Habrá sido un sueño?»_ se preguntó, pero después de apenas segundos desechó por completo esa posibilidad «_No. No me dejaré convencer, eso no fue un sueño. Yo lo sabría. Estaba dormido y desperté, entonces Hinata-sama entró a mi recamara. Eso fue lo que pasó»._

«_Estoy seguro. Porque yo siempre sueño con oscuridad_».

—Aurora

Amores, estoy lela, tengo poco que decir y Nahi bb preciosa se me perdió del mapa, perdón ;-; Si yo sigo actualizando es porque la inspiración anda de visita para este fic y estoy endemoniada. ¿Meper donan? Los amo. Cuídense amores hermosos.


	11. XI Botón Blanco

_**XI – Botón Blanco**_

Neji buscó esa mañana un lugar despejado para meditar a profundidad. Eligió su zona favorita en las afueras de la aldea, por las faldas de la montaña donde entrenaba con su equipo; un claro cubierto de césped verde y amurallado por frondosos árboles que conferían sombra. Allí se sentó con las manos sobre el regazo y los ojos cerrados a serenar sus pensamientos. No le importó la brisa gélida a intervalos, ni las hojas doradas que caían crujiendo de las copas. Ignoró las señales del otoño.

Su mente estaba convertida en un absoluto caos y necesitaba resolver eso cuanto antes.

Analizando en retrospectiva el encuentro con Hinata (sin la sangre caliente), era más fácil darse cuenta de las anomalías en la conducta de su prima. Al principio, cuando entró en su habitación, actuaba dentro de los límites de la normalidad propia de ella, aunque era bastante extraño que hubiese ido allí por su propia voluntad, sin morir de vergüenza. De todos modos, hasta entonces se parecía bastante a la Hinata que él conocía. Tierna, con los gestos suaves. Tímida y con la mirada baja. Las palabras temblorosas, dulces. Pero luego su conducta se fue torciendo. La primera vez que lo besó en la noche había sido bastante abrupta, como si de verdad hubiera ido a verlo, no porque se él se sintiera mal, sino porque buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para empujarlo al abismo sin contemplaciones. La madrugada, quizá volviéndola valiente o en extremo caprichosa, le robó la cordura. Ambos se habían precipitado y fue ella quien lo propició.

¿Lo más extraño de todo? Que Hinata _nunca_ habría hecho una cosa así. No al menos sin sufrir insuficiencia respiratoria, un paro cardíaco y cinco desmayos en el proceso. Durante el reto de Tenten se dieron tres besos de los cuales uno fue indirecto, por los clones de sombra, y los otros dos bastante sencillos. No hubo momento en el que su prima no se hubiese mostrado ridículamente nerviosa; desvaneciéndose en segundos, pretendiendo ser un ovillo de lana en el suelo, colorándose hasta alcanzar el tono exacto de las amapolas.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Hinata luego de decir algo que a él le hubiese gustado escuchar, fue a aprisionar sus labios, suplicó por un consentimiento que en realidad no le importaba y volvió a besarlo aproximadamente veinte veces, dejándolo apenas respirar. Con la flexibilidad elegante de una serpiente se enredó en el cuerpo débil de su victima y, silenciosa, lo indujo a morir a en sus brazos. Manipuladora, sofisticada, consciente de cada acto. Esa no era Hinata.

¿Y la palabra _amor_?

Neji no la había escuchado de los labios de la princesa en toda la noche, tampoco hizo preguntas al respecto. No tuvo estómago. Solo el cielo sabía qué era capaz de hacer si recibía una negativa.

Lo que lo llevaba al siguiente escalón del problema. _Tener miedo de una negativa. _Significaba que estaba enamorado de Hinata hasta la médula. Y todavía no era capaz de decidir si el aquello llevaba años engendrándose en él para estallar de pronto, o era que, de un momento a otro, por estrechar relación en los últimos meses, los sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado.

¿La secuencia lógica qué datos arrojaba?

Los tres besos fueron el punto de partida. Le habían gustado, ya fuese que le encantase decir que le daba exactamente lo mismo besar a una piedra, no se trataba de otra cosa que una mentira. Estar por momentos sobre la boca de su prima era agradable. «_Aunque quizá_» pensó intranquilo _«besar a cualquier chica se sienta bien»._

Cosa que podía ser perfectamente cierta, pero entonces, ¿cómo explicaba los estruendosos celos desatados dentro de su pecho, cuando llegó a su mente la lejana posibilidad de que Hinata estuviese con otro chico? Porque, aunque lo sulfuraba usar la palabra _celos_, no había otra y él sabía que, si quería llegar a una conclusión buena, debía dejar de mentirse. He aquí la preciosa verdad: observar desde las sombras el rechazo de Kiba le había sentado mal por tres razones, la primera era que ahora odiaba a Inuzuka porque conocía el interés de este hacia Hinata, la segunda que la sangre le hervía de pensar en Hinata con algún otro chico y la tercera que darse cuenta de que tener celos lo podía convertir fácilmente en un monstruo. Claro, de momento no haría algo estúpido. Comportarse como un animal o rebajarse al nivel de Kiba le era impensable. Pero ganas no le faltaban.

Siempre había despreciado los celos, considerándolos sentimientos de baja categoría hasta que los sintió en carne propia. No era esa tonta inseguridad por ser amado o no serlo; la inseguridad estaba embotellada en un lugar aparte. Los celos para él se tradujeron en un voraz sentido de pertenencia y querer hacer daño a cualquier cosa que lo pudiera apartar de Hinata. Ya sabía que ella no lo amaba, no de la misma forma en la que amaba a Naruto y eso lo heria hasta lo indecible, pero él sí la amaba y moriría por defender lo que sentía.

_«¿Y de qué sirve que la ame y la custodie como un maldito león? Si después de todo, ella es la princesa del clan y yo soy de la segunda rama»_ pensó frustrado. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma terriblemente pesada. Diciéndole; _si no la proteges en nombre de tu deber, que sea por voluntad y en nombre de tu amor_.

«_Un amor unilateral_».

Se ajustó aún más a la lógica con tal de no perder la perspectiva.

Era hora de asumir que llevaba años enamorado de Hinata, pretendiendo ser imparcial y enjaulándola a mitad de su odio por la rama principal. Sino, ¿por qué demonios dolía tanto reconocerlo? Quizá la quiso desde el primer momento que la vio parada bajo la nieve en su cumpleaños número tres. Luego habría sido cuestión de tiempo para empezar a caer. Por su belleza, por su inocencia, por su amabilidad o dulzura. Recordaba haberla tenido en brazos mientras lloraba por una pesadilla; nunca le había parecido más frágil y más bonita, ni si quiera durante las ceremonias del té o los bailes tradicionales del clan.

Amaba a Hinata desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había mentido a sí mismo como parte de una lista rigurosa de medidas de seguridad para protegerse. _Esa_ era la realidad.

Entonces, una vez aceptado e internalizado ese sentimiento, el resto del análisis se facilitaba un montón.

La situación con Kiba hizo el papel de detonante.

Gracias a ello descubrió que; amaba a Hinata, a su vez ella amaba a alguien más y, tenía miedo de perderla.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Todavía no distinguía si aquello del sexo fue un sueño o de verdad había ocurrido. Pero que esa no era la Hinata real, era concluyente.

Ahora bien. Suponiendo que su corazonada estaba en lo cierto y no fueron imaginaciones suyas, entonces quedaban dos explicaciones razonables. O Hinata era una sonámbula excéntrica o se había acostado con otra persona, una persona que conocía a su prima lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse pasar por ella _casi _a la perfección.

—He venido a ver cómo se encuentra mi ciego favorito —Tenten anunció su presencia, sentándose en una de las ramas bajas del árbol donde Neji meditaba cerca de las raíces—. Por lo general no me gusta molestarte cuando meditas, pero… me ha contado un pajarito que estabas triste.

Él quedó paralizado, no podía verle la cara a su compañera.

¿Había sido ella? ¿Tenten?

—No, ya hablando en serio. Fui a buscarte al recinto y me recibió Hinata diciendo que Zul se había acurrucado en su almohada y no quería salir de allí por nada del mundo —dijo lanzando un suspiro—. Sé que prometí no meterme, pero siento lastima por ella, la vas a matar de un disgusto.

—Tenten, ¿dónde estabas hace dos noches? —Inquirió sin anestesia.

Su amiga bajó con un salto de la rama y se aproximó a él sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—En mi casa, muerta de cansancio —respondió sin ánimos de discutir—. Pasé el día yendo de un lado a otro para reponer mi armería y cuando llegué en la noche solo pude comerme una enorme bandeja de sushi y tirarme a dormir. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mientes.

La castaña se lo tomó a mal.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿qué ganó yo mintiéndote? —reclamó totalmente puesta a la defensiva—. Si te digo que comí un kilo de sushi y me fui a dormir, es porque me comí un maldito kilo de sushi y me fui a dormir.

—¿Qué ganas mintiéndome? Esa línea es mía —replicó enfadado, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo una _kunai _del bolsillo—. Pero se me ocurren preguntas todavía mejores. ¿No crees?

—Mira, no sé de qué demonios hablas, pero si piensas que te tengo miedo estás equivocado.

Era ella, parecía obvio. La forma de hablar sin titubeos, la capacidad de ser empática a priori, el carácter, por no decir que sería muy difícil sospechar de Sakura, Ino u otra chica de la aldea de la hoja que tuviera mejores razones que Tenten para seducirlo. Quizá su amiga no le mintió y no sentía interés romántico por él. No juzgaba cualquiera que fuesen sus motivos, buenos o malos. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle si justificaba bien sus actos, aunque la confianza no volvería a ser la misma. Había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo había herido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Baja ese _kunai_ —lo regañó fastidiada.

Pero él insistió en mantener la postura de combate, se le veía en los hombros que estaba en extremo tenso.

—Bájalo —exigió con la voz lenta—. Ahora.

Esa advertencia acabó por funcionar como catalizador para la ira del chico.

En fracciones de segundos Neji la bloqueó poniéndole el brazo izquierdo por encima del pecho para pegarla contra el árbol más cercano. Mientras con la mano derecha le puso el _kunai _cerca del cuello.

Ella tosió un poco, pero ni si quiera reaccionó, su mirada oscura estaba llena de ira fría.

—¿Sabes qué descubrí hace poco? Que estoy enamorado de Hinata…

—No, ¿en serio?, ¿Hinata Hyūga? —contestó Tenten mirando desdeñosamente hacia otro lado—. ¿La chica dulce y tímida que casi asesinas hace unos meses para probarte a ti mismo que repudiabas al clan y no la amabas? _Cielos,_ debió ser toda una sorpresa.

—No sé cómo ibas a saberlo antes que yo, pero si pretendes usar esa información para manipularme o chantajearme, te aviso justo ahora que no pienso permitirlo —empezó—. Ahora contesta, ¿por qué anoche entraste en mi recamara? Me dijiste a la cara que no sentías nada por mí y decidí creerte.

—Vaya, como que nos hemos golpeado fuerte la cabeza, ¿no? —dijo ella desafiante—. ¿De dónde sacas que yo he estado en tu habitación? O mejor aún, ¿que yo siento algo por ti?

—Hace dos noches, en la madrugada llegaste, transformada en Hinata para poder… para poder…

Su voz vaciló.

—¿Para poder qué? —espetó Tenten.

—Besarme —resumió, con la cara de pronto roja—. Como sea, eso no importa, lo que yo quiero es saber la razón.

—No seas ridículo, no hay razón. Y yo que te creía inteligente… Si quisiera besarte simplemente lo haría y ya, ¿o te crees que es muy difícil?, ¿que me falta coraje? No soy ninguna cobarde, ni para ocultarte mis sentimientos, ni para transformarme en Hinata al entrar en tu habitación.

A Tenten solo hizo le hizo falta estirar el cuello para alcanzar los labios de Neji durante algunos segundos; los suficientes para sacarlo de su centro. Al separarse ella lucía como si tal cosa no hubiese pasado.

—Entonces, ¿tú qué dices, Neji? ¿Eso fue fin de mundo o qué? Si quieres que doy otro, para certificarte que me importa una mierda.

—Eres imposible —contestó y se le quitó de encima. En todo caso, no se le parecía en nada a ningún beso que le hubiesen dado en la madrugada, lo tuvo que admitir.

La chica quedó furiosa, tanto como lo estaba él.

—Voy a fingir que no me di cuenta… de que seguro has pasado las últimas horas desconfiando de mi e imaginando todo tipo de planes perversos que yo pudiera haber tenido en mente al momento de mentirte, traicionarte como amiga y entrar a tu habitación para sonsacarte. ¿De acuerdo? —propuso con las palmas en alto—. Pongamos pausa a eso por un momento ¿Dices que Hinata estuvo en tu recamara pasada la media noche?, ¿para qué?, ¿violarte? Eso es tan ridículo como suena. Hinata jamás haría algo así. O no al menos sin desmayarse como una ratoncita en el proceso.

—Por eso creí que había sido alguien más y, por descarte, pensé que ese alguien habías sido tú... Lamento lo de hace un momento.

Tenten se hizo la ofendida mientras pudo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Yo sospechosa? Pues déjame decirte que eso es una tontería, es muy… muy… Ok, está bien, admito que suena lógico. Pero pudiste haber preguntado.

—Eso hice.

—¡Sin el jodido _kunai _en la mano, Neji!

—Oh.

—Bueno, ya ves que no fui yo, yo tendría la desfachatez de admitir la autoría de mi crimen —alegó—. ¿Y no pudo haber sido que te lo imaginaste? Ya sabes, si te gusta Hinata es normal que sueñes con ella, es asqueroso, pero comprensible.

—No fue un sueño, no tengo cinco años —ladró—. Hinata dice no recordar nada y le creo. Aunque la otra posibilidad es que sufra de amnesia.

—Entonces, tú hueles a rosas, tu sudor sabe a rosas, tus besos también saben a rosas, te dedicas todos los días a comprar rosas. Sueñas que te cogiste a Hinata. No, no pongas esa cara, que te delata tu mirada, sé que eso soñaste —dijo Tenten logrando que Neji se sonrojara a las malas—. Y resulta que pierdes el control de una de tus codornices ante los encantos de Hinata...

—Azulejo.

—Petirrojo, como sea —prosiguió—. Y luego vas y dices que existe la posibilidad de que Hinata tenga amnesia. ¿De veras?, ¿no crees que eres _tú _el del problema?

—Ilumíname entonces con tu sabiduría. Sostengo que no me lo imaginé, Hinata no recuerda nada y tú la mayor sospechosa, no fuiste. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Una investigación —respondió levantando los hombros.

(…)

Hinata se acercó cuidadosamente a su primo en el jardín. Estaba sentado reposando, era la última hora de la tarde y tenia poco de haber regresado de su retiro espiritual en las montañas. Conservaba su humor de perros, eso seguro. Pero la pequeña princesa estaba preocupada, su conducta de los últimos días era extraña. Primero con esa gran reverencia y los balbuceos al disculparse, después con la rabia sofocada a segundo en la garganta y, finalmente aquel día, él se veía muy triste. Incluso si Hinata no hubiese tenido a Zul alicaído toda la mañana, habría sabido distinguir los cambios de ánimo en el joven.

La brisa del otoño era mortalmente helada, pero Neji se quitó la bufanda a tiempo para que Hinata lo llamara desde la espalda. Al voltear, a ella le pareció que él estaba muy lindo y casi retrocede. Cargaba con una maceta pequeña cuyo botón blanco era su centro, era una rosa, por poco y la dejaba caer. Las manos le temblaban una barbaridad, le temblaban y no era por el frio.

—¿Por qué te quitas la bufanda? —preguntó retomando su valentía y sentándose junto a él en el suelo de madera ubicado al borde del jardín—. Enfermarás, póntela.

Dejó la flor en el suelo un segundo y le quitó la tela negra de las manos para enrollarla una vez más en torno a su cuello. Neji le cogió al vuelo la muñeca, antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo. Los imprevistos finalmente habían hecho que él se sintiera amenazado por ella. Era como un gran y absurdo punto débil que no podía controlar por mucho que intentase.

—¿E-Estas enojado conmigo? —preguntó conectando los puntos—. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no ha hecho nada —respondió soltándola con suavidad y forzando su semblante a calmarse—. Perdoneme si la lastime.

—¿Te puedo poner la bufanda?

Él quedó en silencio, y como quien calla otorga, Hinata terminó de colocarle la tela con el cariño que nadie más habría tenido.

—Vine a traerte este regalo —dijo la princesa cogiendo la maceta naranja y ofreciéndosela a Neji. El recipiente temblaba en sus delicadas manos a causa de que estaba muerta de nervios—. No sé por qué te gustan tanto las rosas de un día para otro, pero sí sabía de antes que son tus favoritas y... ehm… bueno, las compras por montones, pero pensé... pensé que quizás te gustaría tener una que pudieras cuidar tú mismo.

_«Igual y no te gustan de color blanco, pero eran las únicas que tenía sembradas Ino. Igual la rechazas, porque eres incapaz de aceptar un poco de amabilidad de alguien más. Igual y soy una perfecta tonta por regalarte flores, como si tuviera interés alguno en la jardinería. Seguro si hubiese querido ser jardinero te las hubieses comprado por tu propia cuenta. Igual y piensas que soy patética, Dios, primero queriendo regalarte mariposas y ahora flores. Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta»_. Pensó Hinata ruborizándose a más no poder. La primera vez que vio a Neji cruzar la entrada del recinto con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, ella casi desfallece por pensar que se las iba a regalar. Pero él había avanzado de largo, indiferente, recto hasta su dormitorio y, por lo que la kunoichi pudo ver, las flores fueron depositadas en un jarrón verde jade allí dentro.

No eran para ella.

Y ahora, a lo mejor por una mezcla insana de afecto y frustración ella le regalaba una rosa a él, una rosa que seguramente él no quería porque, qué clase de persona iba a necesitar una rosa pequeña e insulsa cuando tenia cerros de rosas bellas, grandes y rojas por todos lados.

Los pétalos cerrados en el capullo blanco susurraban que ella quería que él le regalara una flor, aunque fuese chiquita. Las espinas hablaban de la amargura de no ser correspondida. Las hojas verdes lloraban por que les dieran algo de amor. Allí había puesto toda su alma, y ahora se sentía ridícula. _«No es un obsequio apropiado para Neji-niisan»_. Había estado feliz y orgullosa de ese regalo hasta que tuvo que darlo.

Pero Neji colocó sus manos sobre las manos de Hinata para ayudarla dejar de temblar.

No sonrió, ni dio las gracias, pero se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla. Tardó allí varios segundos y al retroceder lo hizo con lentitud, quedando a menos de un palmo de su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. La princesa permaneció inmóvil pero con la piel de todo el cuerpo erizada, su cara teñida del color de las manzanas se ruborizaba cada vez más.

—Es preciosa.

—¿Yo?

—La flor.

—Oh claro —murmuró encogiéndose—. Por su puesto, voy a… a… —Ya no resistía tenerlo tan cerca, se levantó de un salto como tapón de corcho—. Voy a limpiar… digo, a coser, qu-quiero decir bordar… aunque es lo mismo que coser… ¡Tengo frio! ¡Mejor voy a dormir!

—¿En serio? —dijo Neji incrédulo—. ¿Irá a dormir a las seis y media de la tarde?

—S-sí, es que me dio dolor de estómago.

—¿No tenia frio?

—¡Sí, también! Es que el frio… me dio dolor de estómago y por eso mejor voy a dormir, en lugar de coser.

Neji le regaló media sonrisa.

—Ya veo, en ese caso será mejor que no la retenga más tiempo. Espero que pueda descansar, Hinata-sama.

—Duerme bien, Neji-niisan —se despidió ella dando traspiés.

Él la escuchó caer frente a los escalones del siguiente corredor.

Esa era la Hinata que conocía.

—**Aurora**

Amores, para mi el NejiHina es una OTP, pero quisiera saber qué otras parejas les gustan de Naruto, solopara ver si me animo a escribir otra cuando acabe este fic. Yo amo el NejiTen, SasuSaku, Shikamaru x Ino, Hinata x Sakura, NaruSaku (amo), Hinata x Sasuke y, por razones personales, amo el Gaara x Sakura (soy una multishipper de las desgraciadas). Pero bueno, casi no tengo con quien hablar de Naruto, adoraría saber qué parejas les gustan. No las voy a meter en este fic, obvio, pregunto por curiosidad.

Espero que estén teniendo una linda noche, los quiero mucho, cuídense.


End file.
